Gamer of Remnant
by DreamWeaverGod
Summary: Rewrite in Progress!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everybody call me DWG and I am proud to present my first ever fic! Now please enjoy yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any form of stuff inside my fic only the names and maybe some OC**

 **Sam Anderson**

 **Lvl 1**

 **Title:The Gamer**

That is what I am seeing right now. Just woke up from my bed and was about to get up then this pops up. That's not weird at all or am I hallucinating? I tried to touch the screen but all it did is open up some sort of wheel of fortune. Now don't get me wrong I am not crazy I know that for a fact because I sleep late every night, and not do drugs because I don't want to go crazy and add in the fact I watched RWBY last night an-WAIT WHAT!? I just said RWBY in my mind then the said anime suddenly appeared with a lot of anime I watched...Wait a minute this feels familiar. 'I feel that I already know this but what?' I thought as I scratch my black hair and as I looked around my room for anything suspicious which I found none at all I moved to my bathroom and washed my face and hair. I have heterochromia. My left eye is black but my right eye is yellow. My hair is pretty much wild and I tend to keep it that way. Then it suddenly hit me.

"Oh how stupid am I? Of course its got to be The Gamer ability and with this going on the-Wait does this mean my life is a lie? A fanfiction!? WHAT THE HELL!"

 _Few minutes later_

"Okay so I'm dealing with my life being a fanfic of some sort then how about this."

Our oh so smart protagonist suddenly showed the bird(not the D guys mind you.)to the sky.

"Hmm nothings happening mayb-AAAAAAAHHHHH"

Then suddenly he had an extremely painful headache. That's for showing the bird to the audience dumbass! Now on with the story.

"Man that hurt. Guess the author is some sort of God here huh?" (Of course I am!) 'Now then what should I do? Go to a better, fantasy and fun world or stay in a boring life.' Then suddenly a banging was heard from my door. "Anderson what's with the ruckus?! I'm trying to sleep here! And when will you finally pay your rent!" Well I guess that answers the question now then just gotta spin the wheel then hello waifus and adventure!

 **[Your quick thinking has increased your wisdom by 1]**

Heh now that I mention it I didn't see my stats...I'll get to that later now to spin the wheel!

 ***Wheer***

Come on come on give me something good! The wheel slows down after a few seconds beginning at Attack on Titan *gulp* then God Eater *gulp* then Tokyo Ghoul *gulp* Then it finally stops at-

"FUCK YEAH! I GOT RWBY!" Wow he must be desperate.

Suddenly after the arrow stops at RWBY Sam was engulfed with a bright light then just as it suddenly appeared it was gone along with Sam.

Unknown Place

Sam suddenly appeared in a dark place.

 **[Welcome Gamer to the Tutorial.]** "Wow so this is how it feels huh? I've read many gamer fics before but feeling it for real? Its so much better!"

 **[Here in this place you will learn the basics. Now let us continue.]**

 **[Quest: Learn the basics and don't screw up.]**

 **[Rewards:100 Lien, 2 weapons of your choice, a chance to get waifus in Remnant.]**

"Okay lets do this."

 **[Please follow the steps and proceed.]**

 **I nodded and watched as the instructions appear[Say or think 'stats'. It is better to think as people will not think you are crazy.]** "No shit." 'Stats.'

 **Sam Anderson**

 **Title:The Gamer**

 **Lvl:1**

 **Health:100/100**

 **Aura:N/A**

 **Mana:100/100**

 **Strength:5**

 **Intelligence:5**

 **Endurance:5**

 **Agility:5**

 **Charisma:5**

 **Wisdom:6**

 **Luck:5**

 **Stat points:0**

 **Lien:0**

 **[Good work now onto the skills. Say or think 'skills'.]** 'Skills.'

 **Passive skills**

 **Gamer's Mind-Passive**

 **Gamer's Body-Passive**

 **Active Skills**

 **NONE**

"So for now I only have Gamer's Mind and Body well not everyone starts strong I guess." [Your understanding in life and power increased your wisdom by 1] "Hmm gonna have to get used to that."

 **[Well done you have finally finished the quest!]**

 **[Quest: Learn the basics and don't screw up.]**

 **[Rewards:100 Lien, 2 weapons of your choice, a chance to get waifus.]**

 **[Please say your weapon of choice]**

Well that was easy now the only problem is what weapon should I use? Then I remembered an Axe so Badass that it made me surprise myself.

"The Sorrowblade from Vain Glory! Equipped with an Afterburn!" Then as I finished my sentence a light suddenly began forming in front of me and after that I was shocked and happy to find the Sorrowblade equipped with an Afterburn at the back of its head.

"HELL YEAH! I got the Sorrowblade!" The design is like the Sorrowblade from Vain Glory except it has an Afterburn at the back of the blade and intead of the red linings from the blade its black instead. I was dancing around that is until a screen popped up in front of me.

 **[Name your weapon.]**

A name huh? Well then how about "Merciless."

 **[Name accepted. Before continuing please pick your new clothes.]**

Just now I noticed that I am only in my boxers and white shirt. "Clothes huh? Then how about Dante's outfit? Except all of the red are black please."

 **[How polite. Clothes accepted warping them in now.]**

 **[Please state your second weapon.]** "Sniper rifle that way I got a long ranged weapon."

 **[Accepted.]**

Like last time a bright light suddenly appeared in front of me startling me and hurting my eyes and after that I saw my sniper rifle. It was black all over with silver linings, it was equipped with a silencer which can be removed if I want to start a bang or make some noise then I can see that the magazine has some bullets in it. Dust bullets.

"Then with the black sniper I name thee Black Viper!"

 **[Name accepted.]** 'Now then guess its time to go.'

Then I see a popup which startled me. Seriously who likes to do that?!

 **[You have finished doing all the requirements. It is now time for you to go and start your adventure good luck Gamer.]**

After I read that message I was engulfed with a bright light

 _Outside Dust Till Dawn_

I was teleported in an alleyway. As I looked around I noticed a familiar dust shop which I smirked at. "Now then. Remnant , Salem, and my future waifus here comes Sam Anderson and I am ready to kick some ass!"

 **AN: How is it good? Bad? Moderate? Reviews are appreciated and flames are either ignored or used as tips for my mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Wassup everybody its DWG and here is the second chapter of Gamer of Remnant so sit back maybe grab some snacks and read.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything except some names and maybe some stuff**

 _Outside Dust Till Dawn_

I was walking towards Dust Till Dawn and I could have sworn a lot of girls are staring at me. I don't know why but I think I should check out my outfit it may have given me some bonus and I know for a fact that I am not popular with the ladies maybe its becau-WAIT WHAT!? Is it me or do I have a six pack? I remember that I don't have any of these bad boys when I was back at my old life. Hey instructions somebody?

 **[These packs are nothing more than an illusion until you get yourself a six pack the illusion will fade.]**

Heh for once I'm not surprised and thanks system or instructions you can go now.

'Now to find Ruby...why am I even doing this? Of course I know where she is.'

 _Inside Dust Till Dawn_

We know see our protagonist walking inside the Dust shop. After entering Sam started to browse through some magazines to see something that can help him. But so far none. 'Come on where's the good shit when you need one?' Thought Sam. While looking through some magazines and stuff Sam saw Ruby as cute as ever even with her back turned and an extremely loud music I can hear, seriously how is she not deaf yet? Then a screen popups in front of me thankfully Ruby was too distracted to see me jump with a startled face and thankfully I didn't scream just a yelp of some kind.

 **[Quest:Help Ruby fight off Torchwick.]**

 **[Rewards:100 lien, 1000 experience.]**

'Yeesh the experience is a bit too high but I ain't complaining.'

 **[Optional quest:Kick 5 of the goons' balls, Reward:Title:Nutcracker, and A fucking Sadist. Skills:Roshambo.]**

 **[Optional quest:Protect Ruby and don't let anyone harm her. Reward:Spearwhip Blueprint. Aura unlocked. Relationships:Increased relationship with Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Taiyang Xiao Long, and Qrow Branwen.]**

 **[Failure:Death of both you and Ruby Rose.]**

'HEY ISN'T THAT A BIT OVERKILL?!' I thought shocked. I sighed as I began walking towards Ruby "Well while I'm here might as well introduce myself." I muttered. As soon as I was within arm's reach I tapped her shoulder catching her attention "Huh?" and at that moment I was paralyzed. She is so much cuter in person, so cute I might as well just hug her. I then remembered what I was doing this for, I was about to ask something about her weapon as cover but I noticed she still has her Headset and its still banging a lot. I pointed to her ears. She was confused for a second then got the idea. Then I started. "Is that weapon of yours a hand crafted scythe? Because the design is really good." I said and with that question she instantly squealed and acrtivated Crescent Rose and I have to say SHE IS SO CUTE!. "Yeah! I made her and since I answered your question how about yours what's your weapon?" Ruby said rather fast. I chuckled at her energy which I love so much. "Well since ya asked here."I said as I spawned both Merciless and Black Viper."She was so entranced I swore I saw here eyes shine." OOOOHHHH this axe looks really cool and that sniper is really cool." She said then. "Wait! How did you get these weapons?" She asked rather excitedly. Then just as I was about to answer, the door opened signalling that Torchwick has arrived. I looked at her and said one word filled with seriousness. "Later." She was confused at my tone but when she saw Torchwick she looked at me then nodded already knowing that trouble has come. A goon came towards us then pointed his weapon at us then said. "Okay kiddies put your hands up." Then Ruby said "Are you robbing us?"

"Of course!"

Ruby looked at me then I looked at her then we looked at the goon then said. "Oh."

Then after we gave our reply we kicked the goon with me stomping him in the balls after we landed. [Skill unlocked:Stomp. A finishing move that can kill or hurt obviously it will hurt. Mana usage:3.]

Wow never saw that coming. "Okaaay get them!" Torchwick said. Then just as I was about to get in my stance (Search Glaive from vainglory and see how he holds his Axe.) I looked at the goons and loughed all of them are pretty much the same with equipment and stats.

 **Goon lvl 5**

 **Health: 125/125**

 **Aura: 75/75**

 **Strength:6**

 **Agility:5**

 **Endurance:5**

 **Wisdom:8**

 **Intelligence:5**

 **Luck:1**

Wow that luck though. After I got the necessary information and finishing my internal laugh I got to my stance which is pretty simple but intimidating when I saw my face from one of the broken shards of glass and I have to say holding Merciless, wearing Dante's outfit and my right eye glowing, I look pretty badass and a bit scary if the hesitation of most goons count as a sign. I got into a grin then shouted. "WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST?!" and after that all of the goons jumped a bit with my shout and decided to take me out by sheer numbers with some going after Ruby. Then while I looked at the approaching goons I looked at Torchwick and again I was laughing internally because his stats and title suck and are pretty moderate for an antagonist.

 **Roman Torchwick lvl 10**

 **Title:The gay looking criminal**

 **Health:200/200**

 **Aura:100/100**

 **Strength:14**

 **Agility:10**

 **Endurance:10**

 **Wisdom:17**

 **Intelligence:12**

 **Luck:6**

Wow his wisdom is high though maybe he's smart? Of course he is

 **[Realizing your mistake your wisdom increased by 1.]**

My eye twitched with that. Then as the goons got closer I let out a war cry that sounds a lot like the Raider from For Honor when he was trapped on a bridge. And so the battle begins

 **AN:Hey its a cliffhanger! Sorry but I don't have enough experience writing fight scenes as the most I got are one or two punches then that's it. Sorry if any of you are angry but cut me a bit of slack I just got out of karate practice and just finished working out anyways I will try to update tomorrow and see if a certain friend and author can help me. Until then wait for the 3rd chapter. Reviews are appreciated flames are used as fixing my mistakes or are ignored. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Hello everybody DWG here with another chapter and-AAAAAGGHHH! Hey take it easy with the massages! Anyways on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:I dont own anything except some names and stuff**

 _Outside Dust Till Dawn_

After my battle cry which sounds very intimidating and full of fury I charged right through the goons hitting them with Merciless left and right and I could have sworn one of them said 'My leg!' heh must be my imagination. I looked at Ruby to see her kicking some ass after I blocked the sword of a charging goon. Seriously though these guys are being beat by a level 1 me. Its so laughable. Then I saw a goon going behind me while I was busy taking care of his buddy in front of me. While the goon was about to attack me from behind I smirked and head butted the goon in front of me then doing a 360 which reminds me of Glaive's skill Bloodsong.

 **[You have learned the skill Bloodsong! Swing your blade around that also gives you a bit of health when you hit an enemy. Mana:50]**

'Wow really? This skill practically works like Glaive's skill ultra. This is awesome. But that mana cost is too high! Just like in Vain Glory when you don't have any additional energy.' I thought with a sigh. After I beat the last goon with a kick in the balls I decided to kick 4 downed goons at the balls to finish the optional quest. After doing so, I saw Torchwick aim his cane at Ruby then fired. I used the afterburn on Merciless to reach to Ruby quickly and carry her not after receiving some damage to my back.

 **[You lost 50 health!]** Which took half of my health! And "Dammit! That hurts!" But at least Ruby didn't get hurt don't want to fail my other optional quest didn't I? After an extremely antagonizing pain on my back I hear Ruby gasp and look at me worried. "Are you okay?! Why did you do that I could have dodged it instead!" She said/scold. I chuckled making her confused. "Well if I didn't what type of friend am I?" I asked making her blush. "Can you put me down this is embarrassing." Which I did. Then we saw Torchiwck climbing up a building. Then we asked at the same time to the shop keeper. "Mind if we go after him?" He replied with a nod. Ruby chased after Torchwick while I decided to test something. "Hmm can I reach it?...Well YOLO!" then after saying those words I activated Merciless' afterburn to try and reach towards the building. You're all probably thinking that I reached the top of the building but sadly no I didn't instead I got a perfect "view" of Ruby jumping over the ladders and on to the building giving me a nosebleed.

 **[You are having a nosebleed.]**

 **[You lost 1 hp. 2 hp. 3 hp. 4 hp. 5 hp.]**

After seeing that message I decided to put some tissues which magically appeared in front of me to my nose to stop the bleeding. 'There are many types of deaths but death by nosebleed has gotta be the most peaceful types of deaths.' I thought. After climbing the ladder I saw Torchwick throw a red crystallized dust towards Ruby. Luckily I managed to catch it and shouted. "Hey mister somebody who looks gay! You dropped something!" And after shouting that and at the same time making Ruby giggle cutely and seeing Torchwick twitch his eyebrows which I strangely saw even if both of us are very far away from each other. Glynda the hot witch of Beacon arrived while I insulted Torchwick. When I saw her she immediately attacked the VTOL. Torchwick immediately went inside the said airship. I readied Black Viper knowing what will happen next. 'Okay so Cinder is going out to fight us for a bit...Now that I think about it how will I get her?...Heh I love a challenge anyways so bring it on Cinder your walls will surely fall for me!' I internally thought with a grin. Then I saw it. AND HOW IN HELL CAN SHE EVEN BALANCE HERSELF WITH THOSE HEELS?! Anyways I decided to look at the dust bullets which I had since the first chapter. **(The wall is broken! And the Titans are coming in! Curse you Sam!)** I immediately felt a shiver up my spine. Meh who cares. I looked at my dust bullets which are all fire dust. I put the magazine back and started firing with Ruby. But Cinder managed to block all our shots. Then I tried something out I took aim and shot a blue beam full of power making Cinder's eyes widen and shoot at the beam making it explode.

 **[You have learned the skill Mana shot! Fires a beam of energy at your opponent and makes things go boom.]**

Heh neat. Then Cinder's eyes locked with mine I looked at her, smirked and winked making her take a step back, also making me laugh internally. Then after that I hear Ruby saying "Can I have your autograph?" Yep cute AF unfortunately my oh so cute Rose that is not the case.

 **[You have leveled up to level 7!]**

 **[You have received 30 points!]**

 **[You have finished all quests!]**

 **[You got the Titles: Nutcracker. 25% increased damage when hitting somebody in the balls. A Fucking Sadist. Increases your damage whenever you attack your opponent and whenever you hear you opponent in pain. Very useful in long fights or in BDSM.]**

 **[You got skill:Roshambo. Hit your opponent's balls stunning them and possibly not giving them a happy future.]**

 **[Increased relationship with Ruby Rose.]**

 **[Your relationship with Yang Xiao Long, Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen will increase when they meet you.]**

 **[Aura has been unlocked.]**

 **[While fighting with the goon your strength has increased by 2.]**

These notifications startled me making me jump backwards and making me fall off the building screaming "OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT." I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. But I saw myself levitating thanks to Glynda the Hotwitch. "Thank you!"

 _Interrogation room_

"Blah blah blah blah." Currently that's what I'm hearing from Glynda for a while now same with Ruby. Sorry little Rose. Then I heard Glynda the Hotwitch say "-someone want to see you." Then I see the door open to reveal the Wizard of Oz…Sorry can't help myself and look! He has cookies. Then I suddenly have an idea. "Ruby Rose." The great wizard said then he continued "You have silver eyes." He finished making Ruby uncomfortable. "So where did you learn to do this?" He asked pointing at a video of Ruby taking care of the goons and just in time to see me kick a goon to the balls. "S-Signal Academy." Ruby answered. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked. "Well one teacher in particular." Ruby replied. "I see." Said Ozpin while placing the plate of cookies in front of her. Before she could take a cookie I took the whole plate. She was shocked then looked at me with teary eyes then I grinned, took a cookie then fed her one cookie at a time. Making her pout which almost knocked me out because of her intense cuteness. "Its just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow." He said. "Oh that's my uncle!" Ruby replied. Then I proceed to help myself with some cookies which surprisingly heals me 10 per cookie. Ruby finished her explanation and agreeing to Ozpin's request, then Ozpin looks at me. "Well then young man from what I received you don't have any records nor do we have a record of your name. Please do tell why? And who are you?" Asked the great and mighty wizard. 'Well I could either tell the truth or tell them that I was born outside the walls. I think we all know what the audience wants right? A motherfucking straight to the point answer that's what it is!' I thought with a grin. "Well let me ask you a question Headmaster Ozpin. Do you believe in dimension travelling?" I asked making Ozpin interested, Ruby excited, and Glynda irritated. "What nonsense!" She said. "Silence Glynda let the boy speak." Ozpin calmly said.

 _1 hour of explanation later_

"So you're saying that you come from a world called Earth?" Ozpin asked while I nodded. "And you have the power known as 'The Gamer' which allows you to live your life like a game?" I nodded once again. "And that this world we're living in is nothing more than fiction?" I nodded. Obviously all three of them are questioning themselves. "Sooooo in other words we're not real?" Ruby asked sadly. "Yeah but when I'm here call yourselves real life people instead." I said gaining the attention of the three people in the room. "Think about it in my world all of you are in a show called RWBY but add me in the mix which is not a character in RWBY then this IS real life so don't go all glum besides you're too cute for that." I said making Ruby blush and smile. After my words sink in Ozpin smiled. "Well this certainly is an interesting conversation so Sam would you be interested in joining Beacon Academy?" He asked. "Yes, deal, done." I said very excited. "Well then here take this." Ozpin said while giving me a letter. "Give this to the guard that will be guarding the Bullhead towards Beacon. Be at the station at 3 weeks." He said. "Yep and thanks Headmaster Ozpin." He nodded and left with Glynda. "Sooo hey Ruby I guess I'll see you later I'm going to have to train a bit if I want to survive." I said. "Wait! Can I see you at the Bullhead to Beacon 3 weeks later." Ruby asked. I gave her a grin then said one word. "Definitely."

 _Outside_

I was walking outside the city then I realized that I still haven't upgraded my stats. I was thinking and tapping away and I stopped tapping when I chose my title.

 **Sam Anderson**

 **Title: A Fucking Sadist**

 **Lvl:7**

 **Health: 165/190**

 **Aura:1000/1000**

 **Mana:33/100**

 **Strength:15**

 **Intelligence:12**

 **Endurance:10**

 **Agility:10**

 **Charisma:8**

 **Wisdom:9**

 **Stat points:0**

 **Lien:200**

"Wait now that I think about it I still don't know how to id create and why the hell did it look like I used observe as a passive skill?"

 **[Because you didn't look at the screen you dimwit and you didn't try creating anything.]**

"Oh 'Skills.'"

 **Passive Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind-Passive**

 **Gamer's Body-Passive**

 **Active Skill**

 **Observe-1 mana**

 **Roshambo-3 mana**

 **Bloodsong-50 mana**

 **Mana shot-10 mana**

 **Stomp-3**

 **[Quest Alert: Get to level 20 before 3 weeks! Rewards: Increased relationship with Ozpin, Ruby Rose, and Glynda Goodwitch. 500 lien and 500 experience**

 **[Optional quest: Get a six pack! Rewards:Title:Manly and Hot As Fuck! You will get girls easier!]**

 **[If you want help leveling up please tap Yes if no tap No Y/N.]**

I though about it for a while then tapped Yes

 **AN:Yeaaaaah! Who do u think will help Sam level up? Woooooooh. Reviews are appreciated and Flames are either ignored or are used as something to fix my mistakes. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Hello everybody! DWG here and did ya guys miss me? Anyways this is a crossover of 2 different fics which is mine and Cronus Prime's RWBY: Remnant Games. Now grab some food if ya want and start the reading!**

 **Also some of ya guys already read some scenes from CP's fic but this is Sam's P.O.V so just reminding ya guys.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything excepts some OC and names and some names.**

I was walking on the road wondering who will help me level up then suddenly a rally point of some kind suddenly appeared on my map making me look at it and follow it. Maybe its treasure? An event? Or...I don't know, but only one way to find out!

 _Few minutes later_

I was walking towards the marker then I heard "Well good to see that I wasn't the only one here." I looked at him confused for a while then "Huh is this minecraft? Because I didn't know there was a multiplayer option." I replied making him confused and sweatdrop. "Um, didn't you get the memo? I as soon as you appeared in Remnant, you were on my Gamer radar. My ability notified me that you were in RWBY and told me how the co-operative system worked, your ability did tell you right?" He said then I was about to reply but he continued "By the way, if you haven't observed me like a normal gamer would Name's Connor, Connor Camerone". He said and I did and damn he's good "Sam. Sam Anderson. And I think the reason why I didn't get notified was because my Gamer ability loves to dis me." I said while taking Connor's hand and shaking it.

"Well like my pops say. Daylight's burning so lets go and do some stuff." I said but before I could walk back to Vale Connor began talking "Now, due to me being here I want to let you know that the game we're I guess you can say 'playing' has different worlds for each player. Like minecraft. But I've been here for some time and just want to let you know one thing". He said standing fully and looking at me in the eye. "If you as so much as stab me in the back I'll make sure you hit the GAME OVER screen so quick your head will spin. Agreed? Don't take it personal but being used and having being stabbed in the back is something I really hate. But I know you won't do that, you seem like a good bloke". He then walked back giving me some space. "We cool?" He said the last part in a more friendlier tone to try not to scare me off probably.

I looked at him then said "Sure I ain't even gonna try. Heck even if I am better that you in a way I ain't gonna do no hash besides my title may be a bit messed up but I'm only targeting at my enemies so you can keep those lie detectors in your pockets." I said 'There's no way I'm gonna deceive anyone' I thought. "Ok then. Now I need you to give me the rundown on what's happen in the series so far. I know you've at least met Ruby by now and must've met ol Oz and Goodwitch. So how much time do you have before your off to the Academy?" Connor asked with his hands on my hips. "And before I forget, I've gotten a quest that you need to at least reach Level 15 at minimum to get there. But there's a bonus if you can get to level 18. That's the level I was when went there." Okay from what Connor told me in Beacon it will be tough obviously but I always love a challenge.

I looked at Connor then I checked my quests "3 weeks and as much as possible I want to reach higher levels that is if I want to survive. Also let me check my stats for a bit I feel like I'm missing something-WHAT THE HELL?! Why is my Aura 1000?! I mean that's too OP!" I shouted in surprise then received a headache.

"Owww I guess the author wants me to know that I need my aura a lot although this really worries me. So! When are we going to start?" I asked making him smile. "I thought I was going crazy when it came to people reading this like as story. So yea, We'll start by setting up an ID then we'll face off against a few waves of Grimm. That's how I managed get up in the levels. Actually come to think of it as I was leveling up I had Ruby and Yang. I think we'll start tomorrow that way we can get both girls with us and level you up in no time Also. A fucking sadist? Really?" Connor asked the last bit with a face that said 'really bro? Really?' I stared at him for a second then said "Well sure I can agree with that but that means we have to meet their dad or possibly Qrow and last thing I want is an angry father after me and this will also give me a good chance to increase my relationship with said father, uncle, and sister so they wont kill me if anything happens and so that I can maybe practice some cooking and baking I know that there is a skill for that. Also yes my current title is a bit messed up but hey increased damage per attack and being better in BDSM hmm maybe Blake can help me up with that." I said with a perverted imagination then looked at him then said "Sure I've leveled up to level 7 in one battle so yeah let's relax and get an apartment its on me."

 _Time Skip to Sam's new apartment_

As we settled in my temporary home for the time being. I was checking something that I was thinking meaning I need more boom. While I was checking for stuff Connor nudged me getting my attention. He showed a 3D image of a USAS-12 to me with the palm of his hand.

"You might need some extra punch for CQC, don't worry I can always build another one I've got clips to go with it as well". He said. "But that's your choice." I stared at him then to the USAS-12 and again and again this happened for 3 times until I then said "Thank you! Never thought that this will happen I mean I'm glad you and I met but even so we're still strangers and thanks I've been thinking of things that can go boom." I said to Connor then I snaked my hand to his neck then started dancing. "Woooh! I got me a new friend~!" I kept saying that in a few more seconds until I got tired of saying that. "Now then lets get some sleep my health is not going to recover itself now wouldn't it?" "Ok just make sure you take the Levelling seriously, and please...don't do that again". Connor said sweat dropping at the last part making me grin happily. "But never the less you're right let's get some shut eye." Said Connor as he then continued "Anyway, tomorrow We'll find Yang and Ruby and we'll get you to level 15 in no time. And by the way. Don't suggest the BDSM stuff the Blake back in my world. We'll never hear the end of it". He said then I replied with "No promises." After giving my reply I fell asleep.

 _Next Day_

Connor and I are currently waiting for the girls to arrive. I had managed to get in contact with Ruby via local communication building much like the communication building back at the academy. "So how about are you going to get on the Rose/Xiao Long family's good side anyway?, I mean I just had to follow Ruby home in order to meet them. Granted I haven't met Qrow yet so that's still to be determined". He asked me. I looked at the road then said "Well it said my relationship with the father, uncle, and older sister will increase automatically when I first meet them which is good. Although I can't help but be nervous to be honest." I said then I looked at the sky "Well either way we'll find out I just hope my jewels will be okay." I joked with a grin.

"Well let's hope you keep your ball in tact. Cause that is the only weak spot on a man". Connor replied. I was busy looking at some building in fact too busy that Connor saw Ruby and Yang appear on his mini-map first, he looked to his right and saw the sisters, Connor nudged me getting my attention. I got a PM from Connor I know why he's doing that, that way we can communicate without giving anything away physically to the sisters. **"So Sam you going to introduce me to your friends?"** He asked me. I chuckled internally knowing what Connor is feeling right now being introduced to people you already know yet they don't know how confusing is that? I PM Connor back that says. **"So? How does it feel to meet Ruby and Yang the 2nd time? Hold that thought they're here."** I looked at Ruby still coming towards us then said "Hey Ruby! Long time no see well...One day no see anyways let me introduce you to a friend of mine. Connor meet Ruby, Ruby meet Connor, Connor meet..."Yang." Yep! Yang!" I said then PM Connor

 **"I wanted to surprise Yang so act normally when you meet new people kay? Besides I told Ruby not to spill the beans at the police station."**

 _Flashback_

"Okay so no word will go out of this room okay?" I said then the three other occupants in the room nodded.

 _Flashback End_

I was enjoying myself until Connor PM back to me "Dude you do realize that I'm a full Volume ahead of you right?" He then turned his attention to the girls. "Good to meet the two of ya. Now Sam isn't time we started training eh?" He said to the two of them but mainly to me most likely and obviously. Connor then sent me another PM **"Should I tell them that I'm a gamer along with you? as well as being from a completely different yet similar Remnant? How do you want to go about this? Because I don't know about you but I'm the only one with ID** **creation.** " "Now I know a spot where we can train, there's an alley where we can set everything up and no one will be suspicious". Then another PM from the Assassin **"Don't get any ideas mate...you know what I'm talking about...perv."** I PM to Connor **"Hey I just want her to be surprised that is all also tell her your semblance is dimension creation that way Yang won't suspect a thing then I will send her an invitation to my party. Hopefully she jumps with a yelp. Also being a perv is healthy and...normal. But in my case I only find the 2nd attractive thing about a girl. Sure I can be a perv but hey can you blame me? Also I respect women I don't just go all out perv on them I ain't a pervy brunette named Issei Hyoudou."**

I then turned to the girls with a smile "Okay ladies ya heard the man. Also I can see you tense and I see you have your gauntlets on Yang no punching unless I say so." I said and pointed out surprising Yang a bit. "Don't worry I have to have somewhere secluded that way there will be no one will find out about my semblance. It's kinda powerful and it's not easy and simple as it may seem". Connor said addressing the girls as we reached the alley.

"Ok then, now let's get set up. Sam if you will?" He said to me. **"Remember I can't get you guys in the ID unless we're all in the party. And by the way, I have a few ideas on how to speed you up a bit after the first few waves of Grimm." H** e PM to me. I nodded then said "Follow the leader!" After a few minutes I smirked then thought 'Party invite Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, and Connor Camerone' then after that said invitation screen appeared to said 3 people. Connor was not surprised since he IS a Gamer. Ruby jumped a bit which is very cute. Then Yang jumped with a yelp making me laugh out loud.

"Okay now press yes so we can get started." All 3 people tapped yes then after that I said "Connor would you do the honors?" "Yes ma'am". He smiled to me making my eyes twitch while this happened everything around us disappeared in digital energy. Before changing into the Emerald Forest. But it showed more of a resemblance to the Grimm Eclipse video game than the show itself.

"Now Here's how it's going to work. Sam you'll be back up by the girls while I observe how well you guys are in combat. Now before you ask My semblance is mimicry. I can change it to however I want as long as I know how it works. Also Since I'm a veteran here I'll help you three out if things get too tough for you". Connor explained.

I smiled then looked at Connor with my mouth open you could mistake me for a fish "If I wanted I could have bopped your head Connor sadly your stronger and I don't want to die in this game because I will win it." I said with determination "Hey Connor are you really gonna just observe us like a bird ya Con-dor?" I joked making Yang laugh making me face her and give her a fist bump while I pet Ruby's head making her blush "Also since we're here. Yang our enemies drop loot meaning money. And yes this is like a video game which is my semblance and Ruby tell her the rest cuz I'm feeling lazy and just want to use Merciless on some scrubs." I said making Yang's eye twinkle and Ruby nod. After that I swore I saw Connor twitch huh? Did I manage to push a button. Shall I push more buttons? Maybe later.

"Keep this up I might add more enemies for Pun-ishment. Anyway, yea like he said. Video game semblance." he said I then got a PM. **"Dude 21/10 IGN for that pun. I thought Yang and I were the only ones who like them."** I chuckled at Connor "Ok now...get ready. I'm sending the first wave now." He stated before using blink to teleport on top of a pillar overseeing everything. He then pointed to his right and have 6 Beowulfs spawn with an intent to kill. "And Sam, be sure to always observe your opponents before engaging. Also since there is four of us EXP should be boosted. Check your HUD". He stated making me nod with a grin. I looked at Connor then smirked I looked at my HUD then sure enough it was true I bet that I can finish the quest in a few days if this goes on. I looked at the 6 beowulfs then 'Observe.'

 **Beowulf**

 **Lvl 7**

 **Health:150/150**

"Okay lets do this! Also don't forget teamwork let's go!" I shouted. As we charged so does the 6 beowulfs.

Yang went first using Ember Calica to boost herself then punching a beowulf straight to the head dealing 50 damage 'Man that has got to hurt.' I thought then I used Merciless' afterburn to slash and boost myself straight through 2 beowulfs dealing 30 damage each 'Heh guess an upgrade is in order.' I thought then I saw Ruby using her semblance to circle around a lone beowulf and slashing at it very quickly. Head, chest, arm, leg you name it she targets it all dealing an amount of 100 then after that she finishes it off with stopping in front of it just a few feet away then shooting it in the middle of the eyes. I held a paper with a score of 10. "Then I heard growling behind me making me jump backwards but got a scratch to my leg [You lost 15 aura!] I glared at the beowulf then swung Merciless at its head chopping its head and finishing it off. I looked to see Yang rampaging around with red eyes. I already guessed what happened when I saw a single strand of yellow hair going with the air.

I saw 2 beowulfs left one with 50 health and one with 75 health I looked at Ruby then Ruby looked at me then we nodded. I afterburned my way to the half health beowulf slashing at its leg then chopped its head off to end its suffering while Ruby sliced the other in half while using her semblance I can tell because of the rose petals. I looked at Connor, grinned then gave him the peace sign.

"Don't get cocky Mate. That was just the first wave. Let's see if you guys can hit something that can take as much damage as it can dish out." Connor said before spawning three Ursa Majors. "Now everyone these guys won't just swing their paws at ya. For example". He explained while directing our attention to the Major in front. it brought it's arm up and slammed into the ground making several rock pillars wave out a few feet before crumbling to pieces. "Get hit by those and you're in for a bad day. Now show me what you got". He said crouching on the pillar. I was shocked when I saw the ursa do that I decided to think about it then "Yang you deal the most damage but don't stay too long on one since Connor showed us what these ursa majors can do, try to do hit and run tactics we won't know when these ursas will pound their paws to the ground so be mindful of your surroundings." I said making Yang nod then I looked at Ruby "Ruby same with you but with obstacles like that be our support whenever an ursa pounds the ground so that way you won't have to dodge and weave whenever those pillars show up." I said making Ruby nod then "While the both of you deal with the instructions I gave you leave me for a bit, I can easily use Merciless' afterburn to get out when I'm in a tight spot but if possible try to cover me Ruby I can only afterurn myself in a straight line so whenever I happen to bump into a pillar cover me okay?" I said making Ruby nod. Then one last thing 'Observe'

 **Ursa Major**

 **Lvl 10**

 **Health:300/300**

'Makes sense since they are practically like tanks.' I thought. Then I looked at the ursa major in front then said "Go!" I rushed to the ursa in front while Yang and Ruby took the ones at its sides I slashed at its arm dealing 37 damage then I followed it up with an upward slash dealing 43 damage I looked at its health still having 220 health. I then saw the ursa major raise its paws making me cautious knowing what will happen then just as it pounded its paw to the ground 5 pillars came out 2 between me 1 behind the ursa major and 2 near Ruby and Yang. I looked at the pillars then quickly jumped side by side then just as the pillar crumbled I jumped towards the ursa major with Merciless raised up prepared to deal some damage. And as I was within the range I immedietly brought Merciless down dealing 80 damage and I immedietly followed it up with an afterburn powered side slash dealing 45 damage making its health go to 100.

Then it began clawing at me trying to get me. I got a few scratches on my cheek, leg and arm dealing around 65 damage to my aura. I then jumped backwards the brought out Black Viper then used the fire dust bullet I have to shoot the ursa major dealing 37 damage and burning it for 3 seconds while dealing 3 damage making it a total of 46 damage. I looked at its health which is 54 then suddenly it managed to get me to my chest dealing a total of 70 damage to my aura. I dropped Black Viper then just as it was about to claw me again Ruby fired at its shoulder dealing 24 damage.

I looked at Ruby then smiled at her silently thanking her I saw the Ursa Major infront of me using its hind legs to stand I saw Black Viper but it was too far away Merciless won't do any good either because most likely the ursa major will act quickly. I looked around me then I saw a stick to my right foot getting an idea I immediately reached for the stick while the ursa major got back to its four legs I managed to raise the stick while feeling an energy making me feel the stick get hard and stronger after that I stabbed the stear at its eye dealing 30 damage making it roar in pain and die. I looked at Yang firing at will at the ursa major making it fall to its back and start to evaporate. Then I looked at Ruby shooting the ursa major while in mid air and transforming Crescent Rose to its scythe form and swinging it down at the head of the ursa major killing it. I smiled then regrouped with the sisters.

We looked at Connor then grinned although we were tired we were happy to finally finish the second wave. "I'll admit it freely, your impressing me by the minute. Here. These should tide you over." He said throwing grenade like objects to the ground. But before we could even move they detonated, projecting healing auroras and started healing our wounds. When we reached max HP, my aura was back to full. "Now if your wondering where I got those I bought them from a contact. Healing grenades, they'll heal any wound and before long you're aura will be completely rejuvenated". I smiled wow that was useful. "Now for the third wave it's going to be a bit of a challenge. "Summon...GOLIATH!" He shouted as a cloud of steam came from below him.

Goliath then walked out of the cloud and roared in the air breathing a little bit of fire as well. Ruby and Yang were shocked and had their mouths agap at the giant monster standing before them. "Now just to let you know, Ruby and Yang. This is no Grimm, he's a lot smarter than you may might not have Aura but his armour is strong as anything and this is his smallest form". Connor then turned to me. "If you know where this big guy comes from then you'll know what to do, show me what you can do, don't worry he won't eat ya. And don't be ashamed if you can't beat the guy". He Explained as Goliath roared in their direction and making me scared for a bit. I looked at the Goliath. Even if its in the first stage it still makes me nervous besides these guys are pure brute strength! I looked at Yang and Ruby to see them tense then said "Ruby go to the trees snipe it as much as possible and try to find a weak point. Yang you're with me just make sure to hit hard and fast you don't want to be that guy's punching bag that I'm sure." I said giving them a bit of confidence.

'Observe.'

 **Goliath (1st Stage)**

 **Lvl 20**

 **Armor:1000/1000**

 **Health:500/500**

"Okay this will be a big challenge let's go!" Yang and I rushed to the Goliath and began attacking while Ruby climbed up to the trees and began firing at will while trying to dodge the Goliath's rock throws. I got to the head and said "Have some snacks!" I began to fire with Black Viper to the Goliath's mouth dealing some damage to its health since this monster's armor is outside that works. I dealt 100 damage in total. Since I've done that already I guess that means it knows that I won't do it again with the possibility of being Mr. Crispy. I looked at the Goliath then 'Observe.'

 **Goliath (1st stage)**

 **Lvl 20**

 **Armor:867/1000**

 **Health:400/500**

"Heh. Still a long way to go." I muttered. I looked at Yang boosting herself towards the Goliath and began punching away dealing 87 damage in total. Just as the Goliath was about to use its claw to strike at Yang, Ruby and I managed to shoot its claw making it stop its attack that dealt 20 damage. I afterburned myself towards the Goliath and began hacking away while dodging its claws I managed to deal 50 damage before the Goliath punched me dealing 60 damage to my aura and began charging towards me. I managed to dodge it but the impact managed to blast me away dealing 30 damage. Yang was riding at its back and used her gauntlets to punch and shoot dealing a massive damage of 100. Ruby decided to do some hit and run tactics. She used her semblance to dodge and attack dealing 70 damage. I used 'Observe.'

 **Goliath (1st stage)**

 **Lvl 20**

 **Armor:540/1000**

 **Health:400/500**

I looked to my side to see a bent tree pointing towards the Goliath then I climbed said tree. While climbing Ruby and Yang managed to deal 45 damage before Yang got a punch then the Goliath followed it up with a Leap Smash but Ruby managed to get Yang out of the way using her semblance. Once I reached the top of the tree I began sniping the Goliath, shooting it 10 times in the back dealing 100 damage. With 10 damage per shot.

Then when it threw a rock at me I jumped off to avoid the damage and just when the Goliath was about to use flame breath I fired at its mouth dealing 50 damage and making it step back giving the sisters the time they need to slash and punch the Goliath dealing 75 damage in total. "Yang! Get over here! Ruby distract the Goliath!" They gave me an "Okay/Yeah!" Before doing their respective tasks. "Yang hold me then toss me to the Goliath as strong as you can okay?" She gave me a grin then a nod. "Ruby! Try to make it tumble!" I shouted.

Ruby was fast, circling around the Goliath then she managed to cut the Goliath's legs making it kneel and roar in pain and deal 20 damage. I quickly used observe to see its armor and health which is 320 and 350. I nodded then "Yang! Now!" Yang tossed me towards the Goliath I got Merciless out, used afterburn then swung dealing 250 damage and I followed it up with a quick slash to its face taking away all of its armor. I quickly got away for distance. Yang was at my right and Ruby was at my left. We looked at each other and nodded and jumped away as the Goliath smashed right through where we were with leap smash then it turned to me and tossed a rock to me taking away half my aura. I grunted and charged to the Goliath while the Goliath managed to punch Yang and used fire breath that grazed Ruby a bit I got Merciless to my side and rushed to the Goliath and slashing at it horizontally dealing 70 damage and I followed it up with an afterburn and a slash at its back dealing an additional 50 damage. I backed away and Yang charged through punching the chest and face with rapid punches dealing 120 damage with Ruby going for its legs dealing a total of 80 damage. The Goliath fell down forward. I calmly walked towards the downed Goliath look at it in the eyes and said "Ya did good." I equipped Black Viper and shot at it between the eyes.

After that I fell backwards same with Yang and with Ruby sitting down tired. "Hey Con-dor! A break would be nice. And we're low on ammo too!" I said while thinking that this is great progress! I laughed internally this is really making me smile a lot. "Ok, now I'm impressed guys. Nice work beating Goliath, Sam you should have at least reach level 15 or somewhere above it. Because taking on a monster like that wasn't easy. Believe me I had to take out a Stage 3 Goliath as a boss to have the ability to summon it. It wasn't easy trust me I know. I would've changed into it but I felt that I would've beaten you and would just be painful in more ways than one". He stated. "Let's take a break, you earn't it". He smiled at the hard work we did he then pulled out an Ammo crate and placed it down on the ground. "As the situation calls for it. Help yourself to some ammo. Also There's Some Military grade rounds for extra damage and either causes bleed or burn damage. But go easy on it, it ain't cheap." He explained to us.

While I was picking some ammo I said "Hey you do know for a fact that now that Yang knows she can easily get money by kicking ass wouldn't she be like spendy?" I said while picking up 5 bullets for bleeding and burning. I looked at Ruby taking 10 for bleeding and Yang took the same amount for burning. "Also next time we train tell me if its Kraken that guy creeps me out with its gurgles." I shivered. "Well to answer your question you need to have a gamer nearby to have money drop from enemies. And be sure to use that money wisely Yang. And the second...Well there's a chance I might find Kraken, but I don't know. I have to find the monster and defeat it before I can exploit it's abilities. for all I know I could find Behemoth next...he's going to be a pain in the ass to beat". He explained while sighing at the last part making me laugh at the possibility. "Anyway Check your stats Sam, that has to be enough to get you into Beacon". He said making me nod in agreement. "Stats."

 **Sam Anderson**

 **Title: A Fucking Sadist**

 **Lvl:16**

 **Health: 475/475**

 **Aura:405/1200**

 **Mana:100/100**

 **Strength:15**

 **Intelligence:12**

 **Endurance:10**

 **Agility:10**

 **Charisma:8**

 **Wisdom:9**

 **Luck:5**

 **Stat points:45**

I looked at my stats then started working on my upgrades. It took me some time but it was all worth it in the end.

 **Title: A Fucking Sadist**

 **Lvl:16**

 **Health: 475/475**

 **Aura:405/1200**

 **Mana:100/210**

 **Strength:25**

 **Intelligence:27**

 **Endurance:15**

 **Agility:15**

 **Charisma:8**

 **Wisdom:9**

 **Luck:15**

I nodded after that and looked at both Ruby and Yang then said "So anything good sister duo?" I chuckled with their nickname. "Well all we did was level up and get some stat points no biggie." Said Yang with Ruby nodding in agreement. "Hmm what to do oh! "Skills""

 **[Skills have been separated for aura and mana.]**

 **Passive skills**

 **Gamer's Mind-Passive**

 **Gamer's Body-Passive**

 **Battle healing effect-Passive**

 **Aura skills**

 **Aura Enchancement-50**

 **Mana Skills**

 **Stomp-3**

 **Roshambo-3**

 **Mana shot-10**

 **Bloodsong-10**

 **Observe-1**

"So what I did earlier with the Ursa Major was Aura Enchancement huh?" I asked myself then looked at Connor "Hey Mr. Con-dor the bird do you have skills that costs your aura?" I chuckled once again with that pun same with Yang except she's rolling on the floor while laughing very loudly. "I can tell you're not letting that nickname down. Anyway...Yes, from what I remember shifting into the Goliath you fought just then drains all of my Aura. it comes with a catch like whenever I become Goliath lose some sanity for some primal instinct, meaning allies can be hurt by my attacks". He explained. "Other than that there's nothing." I nodded while looking at the clouds 'Man clouds are so nice.' I thought. "What loot did you guys get from all the enemies I sent? There's bound to be something good there due to the our LUCK." He said getting my attention and a PM **"When there's two gamers in the same world our EXP is 2X and our LUCK is combined so that means our LUCK for the two for us is 45. Let's see the precious loot we got."** Once I finished reading the PM I grinned with the many possibilities. I nodded then looked at some loots "Okay so let's see what we got here. Beowulf teeth, bone mask, bone shard, bone dust, a bunch of lien which I won't bother counting, ooooh a book!, a fish?, Goliath hide, some random dust, and a blueprint!" I said while digging through the loot left and right "Okay first off! I want to see why is there a fish in the loot." I said then took the fish then used 'Observe.'

 **Happy's Fish**

 **Summons Happy as your familiar and best buddy. Also makes you unable to use mana for the rest of the day.**

My eyes popped out of my eye holes and said "Awesome I can have Happy as my familiar!" I then took the blueprint that says "Blueprint for Iron Maiden (Purple).

"Hmmm "Observe.""

 **Blueprint for Iron Maiden**

 **Gives the Gamer a dependable and powerful robot companion.**

 **Needs: 200 Iron, 10 Terrazine, and 1 shard of Nerazim Crystal**

"Wow! Some things in starcraft are in here! But those things are hard to find most likely." I groaned.

Then I looked at the book then used "Observe."

 **How to make transforming weapons and how to make them better.**

"Sweet. Well time to summon Happy!" I used Happy's Fish then "Aye!" I looked in front of me then "Awesome I have Happy as my best buddy!" "Aye sir!" I then began dancing around with Happy making Ruby squeal in cuteness with Happy and Yang laughing at how silly our dancing was which is pretty accurate then I looked at the clouds then shouted "I LOVE THIS DAY!" "Well looks like things are shaping up around here, good on ya mate." Connor smiled and sent a PM to me. **"Only 2 levels away from 18, there's a reward for both of us if we complete it."** I grinned with Happy when I saw that PM. While I was dancing around I introduced Happy to everyone "Hey everyone this is Happy!" I said then **"Happy is from an anime called Fairy Tail really good anime makes me laugh too."** I PM to Connor. And when I looked at Connor's PM to me saying there's a secret award for the both of us I grinned then "Yay! Happy now that you're here want to become my best buddy?" Happy responded with his famous "Aye! I will be your best buddy!" I looked at Happy then to Ruby and Yang seeing them startled when Happy talked made me laughed a bit then.

"Awww Ruby and Yang the duo sisters, don't worry I won't forget any of you I won't let anyone replace ya!" I exclaimed making Ruby blush and Yang grin then she said "Group hug!" I smiled with Happy, Ruby paled and Connor was just doing nothing. While we were hugging Connor got tense and asked a question. "Guys don't you hear that?" He asked us. I looked at Connor then said "Huh? Sorry don't hear anything but happiness." I looked at Happy then gave him a silent message then both of us gave Connor a grin "Connor are you on drugs man? Maybe you are." I said with a grin then suddenly Happy made a yelp sound then "Sam I think Connor's right I'm hearing it too." "Huh? Wait let me clean my ear." I said and did so "Well what's go-" I stopped and listened more its silent but I still heard it.

I took out Black Viper and pointed it to a random bush "Who's there?!" "It's a bit of Who and what mate". I heard Connor reply. While I was pointing at the random bush Connor was looking at his map for a while now. I was confused but got an idea "Happy! Go up and look for additional enemies!" "Aye!" After saying his signature word he sprout wings and flew up shocking the others. I checked my 9 then saw some movement. "Movement! I see movement! Keep your eyes peeled." I said making Ruby and Yang focus with Yang getting in her stance and with Ruby holding Crescent Rose in its sniper form. When the enemies revealed themselves I was shocked-no beyond shocked as there, standing before us were several enemies from the Infinity Blade games. Standing before us were 2 MX-Defenders Wielding a Sword and Shield each, an MX-Elite with daggers and A FUCKING ZERO MECH!? When they took a few steps forward they stopped in a line facing us. The MX-Defenders had dug their swords in the ground with Zero Mech doing the same and the MX-Elite just stood there with it's daggers in it's hands. And the thing is...they're just standing there. Me and Connor thought the same thing 'This guys won't move unless we fight or leave.' Just like the game. I may be new to Infinity Blades but I got a reliable teacher back at home. "Observe." I said albeit a bit shakily.

 **MX-Defender (X2)**

 **LVL: 70**

 **HP: 600/600**

 **MX-Elite**

 **LVL: 90**

 **HP: 750/750**

 **Zero Mech**

 **LVL: 120**

 **HP: 990/990**

WTF?! This is scaring me shitless! But I do remember one thing I just can't put my mind to what it is. "Just so you know this isn't my doing I'm in the same boat as you are. I know these enemies, they're from a game I played." I then got a PM from Connor **"Don't Let their level intimidate you. Their stats may be like that but them in game is just them being on par with you if not a bit stronger, make sure you're using you're best gear when fighting them."**

Thanks to that I remembered that equipments matter and skills yay thanks Con-dor! I began thinking of a strategy so levels don't matter just equipment and skills? "Soooo Connor what should we do now? I mean I checked their stats just when they began to move and their levels make me scared shitless but equipment and skills are what matters huh? Also Connor how fast are these guys?" My teacher was always there for me but sometimes he sucks because he's slow yep its Internet. "It depends on the enemy, Defenders are average the elite is the fastest. But the game was had a dodge parry system for the IOS, so expect anything. You and Yang focus on the Defenders, Ruby you take elite. Zero Mech is mine". He ordered making us nod and go and face our said enemies.

The defender looked down on me I can feel it. I then took out Merciless and Black Viper, put black viper on my back so I can easily gain access to it then I charged with the Defender getting in its stance. The Defender struck first with its sword making me dodge right and slash at its arm dealing 30 damage and I followed it up with an afterburn to rush my way to its back, jumped with Merciless raised it up and swung down dealing 70 damage but I received 50 damage to my aura as the Defender managed to hit me with its shield while I was in mid-air. I got back up although dizzy suddenly I felt that I was carried and a smash was heard where I was before. When my head stopped spinning I saw myself carried by Yang piggyback style. I said "Hey isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" Yang responded with "Not when you're in a battlezone though." I chuckled with that.

"Hey Yang throw me to my enemy." "Like last time?" I responded with a grin and a "Yep."She turned back and tossed me to the Defender while I got Merciless out and held it sideways whilr activating afterburn and going straight for the Defender and slashing at its chest add in the fact that with Yang's throw and my afterburn we managed to make the Defender fall on its back. Dealing a whopping 300 damage I then got out the gun Connor gave me then "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" I began shooting it 4 times dealing 40 damage each shot leaving it only with 40 health remaining. I then took Black Viper and shot at its head dealing 40 damage killing it and after that I was dancing for a bit. As I was too busy dancing I didn't notice the Defender falling towards me. When it fell thankfully I didn't turn into pancake but instead got blast away from the impact then when I opened my eyes I was met with purple eyes "Hey you almost fell ya know?" Yang asked me then "What?" I responded with that 1 word then looked at Yang's back. I was scared shitless once again as there was a deep canyon behind her "BRB for a minute gotta finish that gu-" Yang stopped in the last second then I looked at where she was facing then saw a single strand of hair flying with the air and I saw the Defender's sword down almost touching the ground. Well he's dead. Yang put me down and charged at the Defender with a battle cry

 _Few minutes later_

I looked at was once was a Defender that Yang fought looks like she's pissed again I mean I see 2 strands of hair fall down. Man wonder what will happen to her future husband which is probably me. "Okay. We're. Done here." I said between pants man this sons of guns are hard to crack. I mean if it wasn't for Yang I'd be dead by now plenty of times add in the fact that I just leveled up and spent it all up to LUCK

"Good to see you guys took em out. I was down to the last of my Aura". I heard Connor say and smiled in relief. He then looked back at Zero Mech and saw it and the other MX's disappear in digital energy catching all of our attention. Leaving nothing behind not even a bolt or screw. I was laying on my back from the sheer exhaustion.

"Hey guys. I think we can call it a day. I'm sure you guys are exhausted". Connor called to us and standing up and walking over to us. "What loot did you get by the way Sam?" He asked. I looked at my loot "Well all in all nothing much just 10 Iron, a soul shard a pretty interesting one too, a cookbook?, a book for forging ammo, and another book...What the hell...Yang please cover Ruby's ears." After said sister did I continued "A book of BDSM, man why is a Defender holding onto this why?" I asked to no one while I see Yang blush and laugh afterwards. I looked at also my "Stats." "Now that I'm level 18 are you gonna train me more or leave already? I'm fine either way but the one where you leave immediately kinda ruins the fun adventure." I said grinning.

"Well I'm needed somewhere and if I don't get back I'll get an Earful and that's something i don't want, so I need to bail." Said Connor making me and the duo sisters sad for a bit. Then I received a PM **"I said to the RWBY cast back in my world that I'd be back soon. Since I Spent possibly a day here I'll need to get back before Ozpin gets suspicious of my whereabouts. When the Girls leave I have something for ya that was given to the two of us."** "So I think we're all done here." I saw him use Escape ID then "Sam if you would disband the party please?" I nodded with a smile. But I got sad knowing that it has only been 1 day and this happens but I guess he's right an earful from Weiss IS a terrifying experience. "Okay but just guessing an earful from Weiss right?" I asked and chuckled and disbanded the party "Okay so guess we'll see ya anytime soon Con-dor? Also I ain't letting that go for a while." I said with a grin.

Then I looked at the duo sisters then "Okay Ruby see ya in 19 days or maybe later." I said while petting Ruby's head making her blush and making Yang grin same with me "Okay Sam see you later gotta tell dad bout this." Said Yang. I nodded and looked at Connor "Hey Connor guess I'll se ya in a while huh? Also next time bring teams RWBY and JNPR meaning 2 Yangs, 2 Noras, 2 Ruby's means more mayhem!" I shout out loud the last part making me laugh thinking of all the many possibilities of mayhems that could happen. Then I saw Connor with an unsure face "Think about this for a second mate, If word gets out that there's two of us with the same power. Think about people like Ironwood, Weiss's father and so on, they'll want to take us, and they are welcome to try, and possibly force us on their side. Now I'm not saying that this will happen but what I'm trying to say is be careful of who you trust in Remnant. I'm still wondering how I can keep Ironwood of my back". He explained to me while I nod in agreement besides in my opinion Ironwood CAN be an asshole sometimes "Also yea...Weiss. Anyway I have something for ya, I've got one too due to the quest being completed". He said handing me a small pad looking device.

"It's a Double EXP booster, It does as the name says. Remember They're a one off use, I can buy more but like the military ammo, they're not cheap. If you had a laptop before you got here you can probably get it and use it to buy all sorts of things". He said. "Anyway I'd best be heading off, and before I forget". He said sending me a Friend request. "I had an awesome time, we'll keep in touch. And one more thing, let me Know when you're on you're way or at Beacon academy, and I can explain myself to Ozpin so we can clear up any future confusion. So yea, see ya Sammy boy". He smiled while I grinned and I saw him make a two finger salute before he was completely consumed by digital energy.

I look back at the sisters and said "Okay Ruby, Yang want to hang out for a while?" I asked with a grin making Ruby smile and Yang grin. We began wandering around buying things and eating like what friends do. I also checked my new skill that I didn't notice because I was too busy fighting earlier. [Battle Healing Effect. Heals you after 10 seconds in a battle. Amount of health healed will increase when you increase your endurance.] I smiled at that skill knowing where its from "So! Who wants some cookies?" "MEMEMEMEMEMEME!" I chuckled at Ruby's cute antics then went back home to bake besides its 12 in the afternoon we got plenty of time.

 **AN:Aaaaaand finished! Woooooh longest chapter yet! Also if ya didn't notice I worked with Cronus Prime or CP for short to make both our characters meet in or make a crossover chapter every now and then and it really took a lot of time cuz of the planning and roleplaying anyways visit CP's profile give him some love! Reviews are appreciated and flames are either used to fix mistakes or are either ignored. Ciao!. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:Hello everybody DWG here with another chapter. So one of you guys told me to make some words BOLD problem is that I was either too lazy or I just don't find it THAT necessary so without futher ado read well! Also I will try to practice using BOLD so enjoy**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything other than some OC and some names.**

 **Sam Anderson**

 **Title: A Fucking Sadist**

 **Lvl:18**

 **HP: 475/475**

 **AP:405/1200**

 **MP:100/210**

 **STR:25**

 **END: 15**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT:25**

 **WIS: 9**

 **CHR: 8**

 **LUCK: 30**

That is what I am looking at right now. After spending the day with Ruby and Yang I decided to check my stats and I realized that I put all my stat points in luck not complaining but wisdom and charisma is really low and I should probably increase it but not right now. Sleep first.

"*Yawn* Well time to get ready in the morning, I still have 18 days when tomorrow comes meaning training yep. Let's not kill ourselves shall we?" I said while looking up. I took a bath, change to my boxers which is surprisingly the same boxers that I wore when I got the Gamer ability, and went to bed.

 _Next Morning_

I woke up at exactly 6 AM changed my clothes to Dante's outfit (black version) and went to the nearest park. While walking towards the park I was thinking on what to do to get the opional quest and title 'Manly and Hot As Fuck!'. I shrugged then decided to do what Saitama did to get strong. Which is his personal training and I know it will hurt but in the end it WILL be worth it. As I got to the park I decided to do some warm up and get on with it. I nodded at my plans in my head and started doing some warm ups.

 _Timeskip_

I was tired-NO! Scratch that I'm dying and sweating but all I have to do is 5 more push ups then I'm done. 'Come on Sam! You can do this just 5 more!' I thought with anger in pain. "96 *Pant* 97*Pant* 98*Pant* 99*Pant* 100!" I finished with a loud grunt. "Haha worth it." I said with a tired smile.

 **[With intense training your Strength, Endurance, and Dextirity increased by 5!]**

I sighed in satisfaction, took a swig of water then went back home, took a bath and went to a library. I checked the time which is 10 AM. 'So it took me 4 hours to finish Saitama's training huh? Well time to increase both Wisdom and Intelligence.' I thought as I went inside, got some books for strategy and a few stories about leadership. I was about to use the book the easiest way but this is a library and they will suspect me since I asked the librarian for these books and add in the fact that there are some cameras on the walls. "Well nobody said life is easy." I muttered.

 _5 hours later_

 **[Your wisdom has increased by 9! You intelligence increased by 10! Your charisma increased by 7!]**

To be honest I expected both wisdom and intelligence to go up but charisma? Didn't expect that but not complaining must be because of the books about leadership. **[No shit.]** After returning the books to the librarian, I went to a certain bar. Yup ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Junior's Bar!

 _Inside Junior's Bar_

As I went inside the bar I immediately saw Junior. I was about to walk towards him until I heard a scream of fright. I looked to my left to see a goon but not just any goon its the same one that I headbutted a few chapters ago.

"Why are you here?!" He asked in fright probably because I was grinning.

"What? Can't a guy take a break at the best bar in town?" I asked making Junior who heard what I said to smile with pride. "Boss! Its the guy! The one who kicked our assess!" He shouted to an approaching Junior. "So? You struck first ya pansy." I said with a pissed of tone.

"So Henry what seems to be the problem here?" Asked Junior. I looked at him wearing the same suit he wore in Yang's trailer. "Boss thi-" He was about to start but I have other things in mind. "Well I was about to walk to your bar, get a drink to enjoy myself in, then this guy decides to scream like a little girl." I said while pointing to the now named Henry making Junior glare at said goon. "Well how about we talk this over at the bar and ignore the pansy?" He said with a smirk. I agreed going with Junior to the bar, taking a seat and waiting for Junior to get in station. As soon as he got in station I began "Strongest drink you have please." He nodded, got a bottle and a glass, and poured it and slid it towards me. I took it and drank it all in one gulp. "So, you look a little too young to be in a place like this care to share why?" Junior asked "Well why did you let me?" I asked making Junior shiver "Well let's just say that an incident involving a wild blonde made me want to not anger you. He responded with a nervous chuckle.

"Well nevermind that give me another." I said making him nod.

 _50 glasses later_

Even after 50 glasses I kept on going impressing some people even the DJ and Junior. I smiled remembering my time in Earth where I used to drink a lot of booze with my friends and finish 10 bottles alone, but still this takes the cake! Sweet yet strong my type of booze. "Okay I think that's about enough." Said Junior making me chuckle. "You kidding? I ain't done yet ya know? I can take more!" I exclaimed. Even after drinking that much booze I can stilk talk normally guess being The Gamer helps ya with booze. I was about to order another one when I felt pairs of hands on each of my sides. Looking at my respective shoulder I saw Melanie at my right and Miltia at my left. "So what's a hottie like you doing in a place like this?" Asked Melanie making me smile. "Well you know relaxing, taking a break, getting rid of stress." I responded with a smirk making both twins blush "Well how about we _help_ you with that." Said Melanie making Miltia blush and making me smirk "Well hiw many rounds can you take?" I asked with a smirk making both twins wide eyed with my question, why? Do all men last for only 1 round man that's a bit hurtful to the pride of all men. "Well we don't know to be honest but I would like to know how many though." 'Man! That is it! I'm taking these twins a part of my harem!' I thought with a grin. "Well maybe we'll find out in the future so for now, some introduction is in order. Sam. Sam Anderson." I said with a grin and looking at Melanie at the eye making me unconciously make Melanie hot. "Well hot guy I'm Melanie Malachite." Said Melanie while nudging Miltia to say its her turn "Miltia Malachite pleased to meet you." Although she's hiding it I know she's nervous.

"Well ladies its nice meeting you but I'm afraid its time for me to go now." I said making both twins frown. "Aww don't worry I'll be back if I get to see you beautiful ladies." I said making the twins blush and smile. One seductively and one happily. "And for a drink at the best bar in town." I continued making Junior smile while I put the bill down making him looked shocked in how much I gave him. "Wait you forgot your change!" Junior said quickly getting my attention. I looked at him. "Well? Keep it half for you and half for the twins. I responded with a wave of my hand making the twins smile "Thanks and you're welcome to get a drink whenever!" Shouted Junior making me grin. "Now then." I started while looking at the skies. What to do now? Still have 18 days before Beacon starts." I said "Well I'll just grind tomorrow and look for Tukson and learn some more skills." I said

 **[You have received 2 items!]**

I looked at the screen then saw opened my inventory scrolled down and saw what items I got "Well atleast this will keep me busy." I said with a grin

 **AN:Sorry for the short chapter but for now this is all I got besides I want Sam to meet the twins without Yang that is. So reviews are appreciated and flames are used to fix my mistakes ir are ignored**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Yo wassup! Its DWG back for another chapter so without further ado grab some snacks or stuff and get comfy!**

 **Happy:Aye!**

 **Aye it is! Happy! Do the Disclaimer!**

 **Happy:DWG doesn't own anything excepts some names and some OC. Can I have some fish?**

 **Sure I give you ten! Ten Tunas!**

 **Happy:Aye!**

 _Streets_

I was walking around after finishing my training which right now only gives 1 stat point for strength, dexterity, and endurance. Sure it was a bit disappointing but guess it would only make me too OP huh? "Hmm I've been walking around for an hour, been here for 5 days doing nothing more than training and reading. Been to Tukson so I guess its time to warn him huh?" I asked myself out loud since there is nobody in the streets yet and only a few shops are open including Tukson since I see his shop open but not with him inside instead I see a silhouette of a person. One with a bow I'm very familiar with making me grin as I already know my destination.

 _Inside Tukson's Bookstore_

As I entered Tukson's Bookstore I saw someone that made me smile. Standing there was Blake while reading a book which we all know. She's wearing what she wore during Initiation. I made my way to her.

"Is Tukson here?" I asked making Blake look at me. "Well he's out for a while, he should be back though." She replied making me nod and pick up a book and pretend to read it. 'Observe.'

Blake Belladona

Lvl 24

Ninja Faunus in hiding.

Health:600/600

Aura:500/500

Strength:20

Dexterity:28

Endurance:18

Wisdom:31

Intelligence:34

Charisma:18

Luck:18

'Wow her intelligence and wisdom are high. Of course she is but I bet its mostly about something like BDSM.

 **[Your Luck has increased by 2 after guessing correctly!]**

I had trouble keeping my laughing in control as I guessed it right. But nonetheless I still managed to keeo my calm face. "Okay so all I have to do is wait. Boring but no other choice, guess its time to read instead." I muttered loud enough for Blake to hear and began to read the book I was holding.

 _10 minutes later_

I was really engrossed to the book it was really good that I didn't see Tukson opening the door and walking towards me.

"Hey Sam what do you want today?" He said VERY loudly making me jump and throw the book up. As I was trying to catch the book he was laughing. I looked at him, gave him a smile and gave him a high five surprising Blake.

"Oh you know just want to have a chat, read a book and say hi." I said casually making Tukson laugh.

"Well good to hear and to be honest I was surprised that you're a reading type. When I first saw you enter I thought you were a thug or some sort. Hell I was about to pounce on ya until you went to a shelf and began to examine." He said with a grin. "Well don't judge a book by its cover besides I'm someone who loves to hang around ya know? I mean I'm also someone who acts in an unpredictable way." I said "Well I can vouch for that 1 second you're pissed then suddenly you're jolly. By the way where's Happy?" He asked making me chuckle "Well he's back at the apartment taking a nap." I said.

While we were talking I could see that Blake was confused. I nudged Tukson and pointed at Blake making him nod.

"Blake I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Sam Anderson a great guy that you rarely see everyday." Tukson said making Blake interested. "Great how?" She asked "Well he actually is the type of guy who doesn't judge anybody by appearance, he repects women, and he can crack some skulls if he sees faunus being hurt by some people." He said making me grin and surprising Blake.

"Well Tukson I don't literally crack skulls. I just scare them away and escort faunus or others to safety." I said making Tukson nod. "Tukson I have to leave I have a very important schedule." Said Blake making me grin "What?" "Nothing." Aaaand she's gone. I then turned to Tukson with a very serious face making him surprised and serious after. "Tukson you have to leave NOW." I said the last part with a hardened tone making him flinch a bit. "What? What do you mean by that?" He asked "White Fang sent some of their members to begin taking out deserters right now you have at least a few weeks before those assassins are here and don't try taking them on they can easily kill you." I said making him think "And you know this how?" He asked supiciously "Junior." I simply replied making him nod in understanding since everybody says that Junior knows everything. "Thank you. How about a drink later? Its on me as thanks." He said with a grin making me chuckle and smile "Sure later at night I still have a lot to do." I said making him nod.

"Also mind if I keep this?" I asked with a perverted grin while holding the book I was reading earlier titled 'Colorful Gray' with the picture of a man holding a whip "Sure its the least I can do...and a drink."

 _Back at Sam's Apartment Room_

I opened the door then Happy flew at my face.

"So? How did it go?" Happy asked making me smile "Well good and no violence." I said making Happy shiver "Well I'm a bit tired so a nap would be fine" I said but looked at the 2 items that was given to me a few days ago "-After a few rounds of StarCraft 2." I said making Happy shake his head at my sudden energy.

 _Defeating some players and getting some salt later_

"Maaan those guys are so salty saying that I cheated when all I did was warp in some zealots in their base such noobs." I said with a frown "Well guess I better go for a bit. Something tells me that something is gonna happen later. Happy! Watch the fort for me will ya?!" I said then shouted the last part. "Aye!" "I'll buy you ssome fish later." I said making Happy's mouth water "So for now enjoy yourself with some fish crackers" "Aye!" Surprisingly Happy likes to eat fish crackers.

 _The Park_

I was walking around until "Ow! That hurts please stop!" I heard someone shout making me run towards the problem. As I arrived I saw someone having her wings being pulled by 3 thugs. "Hah! Look this animal is screaming for help! Should we shut her up?" He said with a twisted grin making his 2 friends smirk with evil eyes that is until "HEY! BACK OFF THE GIRL NOW!" I shouted with rage getting the attention of the thugs "Huh?! What you want punk?! You wanna die huh?!" He threatened "Please go away! I don't want anyone to be hurt!" She said making me smile. She's pure. I looked at the thugs then said "No." The thug smirked "But I ain't afraid to die for someone else though also I don't fear death besides its not even in my dictionary."

After my last statement the leader which threatened me pulled out a knife, same with the other 2 "Get him boys!" He roared while the 2 complied. They both rushed me as I simply stand still. When the thugs were withing my reach I simply grabbed both of them and flipped them around like I'm hulk and they're Loki but 2 Lokis. As I finished going Hulk on both thugs I looked at the leader holding the bird girl hostage with a knife pointed to her neck. "Don't move or her neck is screwed!" I simply looked at him then pointed my finger to him then equipped Black Viper. He was shocked to find that a bright light engulfed my hand and now there and behold Black Viper pointing at him, or more specifically to his hand holding the knife. "Wai-" he was about to beg but I have other things in mind. As I walked towards him I quickly equipped Nutcracker and began kicking him in the balls "Here. Is. To. Hope. Your. 'General'. Does. Not. Stand. Tall. Again." I said as I kicked his balls for every word. "And you 2! Don't pretend to be unconcious." I said with a smirk making the 2 thugs stiff and scared "Now then rapid fire mode is on." I said with a smile making them pale.

 _Painful kicks later_

 **[You have learned the skill Machine Gun Blows! Punch and kick like a Machine Gun!]**

 **[With constant kicking and smashing the thugs like Hulk you have gained a six pack and the title"Manly and Hot as Fuck!]**

'Wow thanks I was expecting an increase in Strength or something but that works.'

As I finished the punishment and called the cops I looked at the girl. She was an inch shorter than me. Wearing a black combat skirt with purple frills, has purple eyes and black hair and she has a pretty face. She looks like a raven faunus if her wings were any indication. And she also has a nice pair of weapons same in the back...Jackpot! I walked towards her and began introducing myself "Sam Anderson." I started making her jump with a cute startled face. "Umm Raynare...Blackfeather." She replied making me stare at her 'Raynare?! But isn't she from Highschool DXD?! And why did she need my help?! She can easily kill those scrubs!' I thought in shock "Thank you for saving me but was that really necessary?" She asked "Well it lowers the chances of them to not repeat what they were about to do or to make them scared to do this again." I replied making he thinkr deep in her thoughts. "Anyways...thank you for saving me I was so scared that I don't know what to do. Am I even worth being a huntress?" She asked herself in sadness making me frown "Hey don't say that, you were scared right? Besides everyone feels fear and if I have to take a bet those 3 probably surprised you." I said making her nod in happiness "Right thank you!" "Well Raynare guess its time for me to go here call me if you need to." I said with a smile making her blush. As I left I didn't notice a pair amber eyes watching.

 _Back at Sam's apartment room_

"Okay so that was Raynare from Highschool DXD so why is she here?" I then got an idea and opened the options seeing an option called 'Others' I tapped it then what I saw shocked me.

 **OC(S)**

 **From other worlds [Yes] [LOCKED]**

 **Original characters [Yes][LOCKED]**

"WHAT THE HELL!"

 **AN:Done finally! Also I got bad news. Updates will be slow starting next week monday until the final day of June I know it sucks but please bare with me. I don't want to but Summer school is not gonna drill math into me. AND I HATE MATH ITS TOO HARD I WOULD RATHER DO SCIENCE THAN MATH! T_T But anyways hope you understand but also I'm thinking about requesting some OC from you guys so you can entertain yourselves while I write. Expect the update anytime this week so without further ado. Ciao. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:Happy** : **Hello everybody Happy here bringing you guys chapter 7 of Gamer of Remnant! Now some of you are wondering where DWG is well let's just say he's in the bathroom right now.**

 **I heard that!**

 **Happy:Aye! So without further ado enjoy! And DWG doesn't own anything except some names and some OC.**

 _In Sam's apartment Room_

"Okay so its possible that characters from other games or anime will be here ain't complaining except for the fact that big bad antagonist can appear instead." I shivered remembering some scary as fuck anime and game antagonists.

"Aye! How about you train to prepare?" Said Happy 'Now that Happy mentions it the only time I trained was with Connor so guess I should begin to train.' I thought

 **[Your smart decision increased your wisdom by 1!]**

My eye twitched at that "Forgot that the system can be annoying sometimes." I said then "Oww okay giving me a light headache huh? Screw you!" I exclaimed giving me another headache. "Okay Happy let's go!" "Aye!"

 _In an alleyway_

It took me a while but I managed to find the alleyway where Sam trained me and the duo sisters.

"Okay so let's get this started ID Create forest." I said "Okay so how do I do this again?" I asked myself as I scratched my head while Happy shakes his head.

 _3 hours later_

It took me an hour to remember what should I do and 2 hours of grinding and leveling up until 20 and giving 5 to both charisma and wisdom. "Maan that took a lot out of me." I exclaimed with some sweat going down my six pack. "Aye it was really hard!" Said Happy giving me a tic mark "Don't screw with me!" I shouted while pointing at Happy "You didn't do shit!" I said with twitching eyes and a tic mark "You know what? No tuna! Just dried fish!" I said with a smirk making Happy cry "Noooo! Tuna! Why?!" Happy said "Well since I leveled up twice and you saved me a bit before I got chomped on I'll give you 1 tuna that's all." I said with a smile making Happy cheer "Aye!"

 _Alleyway_

After finishing my grinding I discarded the ID and left with Happy to buy some fish and a tuna not seeing a pair of wide eyes looking at my direction. "Okay so Happy hold the list." I said "Aye!"

 _1 shopping later_

"Sam why do you need so much dust?" Happy asked "Well I bought a lot because I need it for ammo and I'll exeriment with it and I hope it doesn't blow my face off while I do it." I said with a shiver. "Okay then Happy wanna go back to the apartment first? I gotta do something for a while." I requested to Happy making him smile and gave me a nod, took out his wings and began to fly away back to the apartment all the while people and faunus who saw Happy fly away either looked at me with wide eyes thinking that it might be my semblance or they just rubbed their eyes.

After Happy left I walked to Junior's to meet Tukson and have a drink.

 _Junior's Bar_

After arriving I saw Tukson at Junior's Bar drinking some whiskey. "Hey Tuk, Junior get me the regular!" I said with a grin making Junior sigh and took a glass and a bottle poured the good stuff in and slid it over to me. "As usual always the string drinks I'm surprised that you haven't died yet." Said Tukson making me grin "What can I say? Death is not in my dictionary and I'm just too awesome to get drunk and die." I said. Suddenly a pair of arms snaked to my neck and another pair snaked to my left arm. Knowing who it is I said with a smile "Man Melanie and Miltia, thirsty much?" I teased with a smirk making the twins blush and knowing Melanie she squished her boobs to my back.

"Well I do feel thirsty all of a sudden." Melanie said in a seductive way and to be honest it turned me on. "Well if you want some I'll be honest you WILL scream." I said then looked at her in the eye with a sadistic grin making her grin "Is that a challenge?" She asked "Nope its a promise." I said with the same look "So Miltia you've been silent for a while what can I do for you?" I said while bringing her face closer to mine making her blush. Also did I mention that I equipped Manly and Hot as Fuck! Earlier? No? Well I did now.

"Okay lovebirds break it up you're making a scene here champ so go drink and you can do whatevers later." Said Junior breaking the atmosphere. "Okay okay Junior I'll drink but I get to hang out with the twins later." I said with a grin. That's right ladies and gentlemen I'm taking the twins home tonight! Now then back to drinking "Man Sam you really are the ladykiller huh?" Said Tukson. "Shut up and drink besides I'm still a virgin until midnight that is." I said making Tukson do a spit take "Seriously?! Who's the lucky girl?!" He asked "Dumbass you just heard them talk to me a few seconds ago." I said making Tukson sigh "Man you're lucky. Twice in one night? Damn."

After that we just drank with both of us having a drinking contest and of course Tukson loses by the 20th cup.

 _Outside Junior's_ Bar

I was walking towards a hotel with Miltia to my right and Melanie to my left both hugging my arms with their breasts. I told the twins to walk with me unsurprisingly they accept and we began to walk to the hotel. "Well let's party girls." I said with a grin while snaking my hands to their hips making them blush.

 _Inside the Hotel_

As we rented a room for 1 night the manager saw me then winked and gave me a thumbs up. Luckily the manager knows me giving me 50% discount.

As we reached the room Melanie took action and kissed me. As she was kissing me I licked her mout asking for entrance which she allowed and with that a battle of dominance began with me winning. After about a minute we stopped to catch our breathe. After a few seconds I held Miltia's chin and kissed her like before a minute of french kissing except she's more docile and easy to dominate. I stopped my attack and groped their breast giving me a moan making me grin.

"Well ladies." I began as I took a rope and a whip which magically appeared in my invetory surprising me but took action with it "Who's going first?" I said with a sadistic smirk and making both twins wet themselves. "Well this will be a loooong night."

 **AN:AAAAND cut! Sorry everybody but I am not ready for a lemon and I will write the lemon when I'm ready. Also you guys didn't expect this no? Well too bad but Sam gets laid with the twins first. So I will say that it also managed to "get" me ya know just writing this gives me the you know what. Anyways I WILL write the lemon when I'm ready just not now.**

 **Also CP prep the crossover again cuz next chapter in the ending is when Sam will got to Beacon the next day.**

 **Okay so reviews are again accepted and flames are used as mistake fixing thingies or are ignored. So Ciao! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN** : **Hello everybody here I am back for another chapter so without further ado enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything except some names and some OC.**

 _In the hotel room_

"Man what a night to remember!" Exclaimed Sam while getting up. "Well we were very loud and rowdy to be honest, and thankfully we're safe today." Said Melanie with Miltia nodding in agreement. "O-Otherwise we would be preganant by now." Said Miltia in a cute yet very shy way. "No way I didn't let out THAT much didn't I?" I asked with a grin. "Actually you did let out a lot to be honest and we gotta take a bath." Said Melanie "But you can go in with us if you want." She continued with a wink. I chuckle at her antics as she went to the bathroom with a blushing Miltia. 'Now then I only have 13 days before Beacon starts so what to do now?' I asked myself in thought. I stood up from the bed "Now that I think about it I haven't met Weiss yet so how do I find her?" I muttered then came up with nothing.

"Guess I can increase her relationship with me if I save some dust cargos of the Schnee Dust company. But that could possibly change some things." I said "Aww screw it I'm here and screw canon nobody dies on my watch." I muttered with determination burning in my eyes.

 **[Quest alert! Prevent the White Fang from stealing some dust. Reward:Increased relationship with the SDC especially Weiss. 1000 lien and 1000 Exp.]**

 **[Optional quest. Beat the Leader of the robbery. Rewards:50 iron and ?.]**

 **[Failure:Your death or stolen dust and dead people or not being able to attend Beacon.]**

 **[Y/N]**

Naturally I pressed yes and as I was about to open my inventory, I heard giggles and moans making me smirk.

"Buuut first." I said with a glint in my eyes "Let me give the twins a 'massage'." I said with a perverted chuckle and doing some movement with my hands.

For an hour you can hear moans from the room.

 _Sam's apartment room_

Before I went to do my quest, I went back to my apartment room and saw Happy eating fish. "Happy I know your enjoying your meal and all. But we gotta go." I said with a smile and making Happy stop eating "Quest?" He asked. I simply answered with a nod making Happy fly to my shoulder and raise his paw "Then let's go!"

 _Outside Vale, Forest. 2 days later_

I was near some tracks with some binoculars to help me out. "Sam what are we doing here?" Asked Happy "Well we're here to prevent a dust train robbery." I simply said like I was talking about the weather. As I said that I see a train with the logo of the SDC. As it began going on its merry way. Some White Fang grunts and a big man with a big ass hammer came out of the opposite side of the forest where I'm from. Each grunt only reached around levels 13 and 14 with some really crappy stats although I see about a few of them having some decent stats.

"Okay Happy you ready?" I asked my furry feline friend "Aye." "Okay." The White Fang got on the train then "Go." After that Happy grew his wings carried me and flew me upwards and to the SDC train "Okay Happy drop me." "AYE!" After that I fell and will obviously make a dent and a lot of noise.

 **BOOM!**

After falling in I was surrounded by some White Fang grunst too shocked to do anything. I looked to my mini-map to see 20 red dots surrounding me. Before any of them could react I quickly got Merciless and grabbed the head of the grunt in front of me then smashed his head in with the floor burying his head. The others finally snapped out of their confusion and began attacking me. 14 of them were using swords while 5 are using guns.

I began attacking the grunts but I held back so it could be more fun and to see their hope shatter hehehe. Man looks like my title 'A Fucking Sadist' is influencing me a LOT. It only took me short work of the 19 grunts. "Well I'm not surprised they're probably new people for the White Fang." As I said that I didn't notice the guy with the hammer hit me in the shoulder. 'Damn! A direct hit!' As I looked at my aura it took 270 of it. I glared at the man before me. He was tall and bulky he has like all the others a white fang mask and the uniform and from what I can see he has bear ears. So a bear faunus? This is gonna be tough.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU MONSTER! HURTING MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! AND FOR THAT I WILL KILL YOU!" He roared as he lifted his hammer up and swung down. Luckily he is very slow and can be easily dodged. 'Observe.'

 **White Fang Captain**

 **Lvl 23**

 **Health:500/500**

 **Aura500/500**

'Huh? That's wierd why is it not showing me its stats?

 **[Side characters are not needed.]**

'Wow that's pretty harsh.' I thought as I brought out Black Viper. I lifted it up and shot at him as he was open. The shot dealt 50 damage to his aura. I followed it up with a swing but he managed to dodge surprising me and punching me square in the stomach making me bend over. "Damn! Even with my aura!" I muttered in pain making the Captain grin in satisfaction. But I quickly evened it out with a punch to his face dealing 30 damage. "Heh your not bad shrimp!" He shouted out the last part with a swing of his hammer to my head making my vision blurry. That attack gave me 200 damage! "Ow damn!" I said then just as my vision got back to normal I was suddenly hit by the his hammer once again sending me flying towards a door of the train and that took away half my aura!

"Shit I'm being thrown around like a ragdoll." I said as I winced in pain. I looked at my aura and all that was left was 350. Shit. "Okay no more games." I muttered darkly. This time I will go seriously. I afterburned myself to the Captain and swung down while he swung to his right. 'Dammit! I gave him an opening!' I thought with wide eyes making the Captain grin. And with our clash he managed to make me let go of Merciless and grabbed me by the throat. I did everything I could but still he managed to get me.

"Ha! Not so tough now are ya?!" I didn't say anything I just glared at him "Well then I think this is a good place to kill you, you know?" I still didn't reply "Well then time to die!" He shouted while he continued to pound me with his hammer taking away all my aura. And as he finished taking away my aura he began to chocke me. Without air I feel dizzy and I began to go limp. "SAAAAAM!" Just then a tiny winged figure managed to save me. The figure began claeing at the Captain and took me and lifted me up and went to an open room. "Damn he got me." "Sam don't die on me!" Exclaimed Happy with teary eyes. I looked at him and smiled.

"Nope I ain't gonna die just yet besides I still have 975 health ya know?" I said with a grin "But but it looked like you died!" I simply chuckled and began walking back outside to fight the Boss. As I reached the Captain he sinply grinned thinking it was his victory. But I say otherwise. I saw Merciless near some boxes with the SDC logo on it. I took it and faced the captain.

"You know you're probably the one opponent that managed to survive a long time. Usually it only takes a few hits then BAM! you're dead. So you will take the record and I will take your head. Human." He said with venom in his voice. "Sorry but I plan on living not because I'm scared but because I don't intend to die nor do I know what die means." I said with a grin annoying him.

Then as we faced each other we took our stance, and charged.

I swung sidewards taking away 100 aura. Hah guess my title is getting in effect huh? I then jumped back and shot at his leg dealing 20 damage. I then charged right back at him with Merciless at my side and swung giving me an opening as I managed to make him let go of his hammer. "MACHINEGUN BLOWS!" I shouted out and began to punch and kick him not giving him the chance to recover. I then followed it up with a stomp taking away all his aura. I took a step back.

But that was a mistake. He immediately reached to his side, took a gun and shot at me 6 times, 2 of the shots missed me. But the other 4 managed to get me at my right shoulder, left leg, hips, and the chest. Luckily it didn't hit the heart or the lungs but still it hurt. "*Gasp* Damn it I let my guard down!" I muttered. I was bleeding and injured badly and a giant of man was standing before me. I only have 100 health left. Damn. But one thing. Just one thing I will never forgive myself if I die now was to let Salem win. So with fire in my eyes and a strong will to withstand the pain I stood up and walked towards my opponent. It hurts but I don't care, I grabbed a nearby pipe, held it while limping towards the Boss and with surprising speed for an injured person I swing fast to his head and knocked him out. His look of surprise was covered with blood, then he fell back. He was unconcious. Good. I smiled then let sweet uncocious take over while hearing a bullhead and Happy's voice.

 _Hospital_

I woke up in a room full of white. I looked to my right and saw Happy asleep. Guess nobody can keep him away from me huh? I then heard a door open and saw a nurse come in "Oh good to see you awake after 3 days we are very surprised your wounds recovered quickly. Normally it would take a few weeks to be healed. But sadly you will have scars from this." She said the last part with a sad face. "Its okay a scar is better than a wound." I said with a smile. "But isn't it supposed to be 'A scar is better than dying?'" She asked and I chuckled "Sorry but that ain't in my dictionary but I won't put it in either." "Okay so in 5 days you will be discharged. Oh and don't worry about the bill someone has already covered that up for you." She said with a smile.

 **Knock knock**

We turned our heads towards the door to see Ozpin and a white haired man with a white moustache. The nurse left to inform the doctor.

"Good day young man. I am here to say my thanks in preventing the robbery of the dust train. As such I am here to give you my gratitude. The bill has been covered by me as I see it proper for a hero such as yourself." The man said "My name is Jacques Schnee." He finished with a smile and a glare towards a sleeping Happy.

"Please sir I only did what was right and I did cause damage to the train." I said remembering the dent I made and some damages as well as hiding my anger from him which worked. "Well that doesn't matter Sam for you have prevented the robbery of dust and saved many lives." Said Ozpin "It is clear to me that you have skill and thus I will just send Glynda over to escort you to Beacon." "Nope sir can't do that." I said with a deadpan stare surprising Ozpin. "Besides I promise to meet Ruby and Yang when I reach the bullhead." I said with a smile making Ozpin nod.

"Father it is time to go." Said a voice making Jacques look back to the door with wide eyes. "Winter! I thought you are with Ironwood!" "Yes but he gave me permission to visit the man who prevented the robbery." Said Winter as she walked towards me. She wore a white and blue business suit with her hair still the same like in the images I see at google. "So you are the one who prevented the robbery?" She asked "It is nice to meet you I am Winter Schnee and if possible I want for you to do me a selfish request." She said making me interested. "I want you to protect my sister Weiss." She told me as she gave me a picture of Weiss. I blinked "Well no." I said plainly making Winter shocked "But I will help her out as a friend when she needs it." I said with a grin making Winter smile "I see then, thank you and we must take our leave." "Wait Ozpin can I talk to ya for a minute?" I said casually making Ozpin nod and stay.

"Where are we? And please escort me back to Vale after my discharge I'm ginna have to see some friends before I leave." I said making Ozpin nod "Very well I can arrange that." "Thanks." As we finished our conversation I looked at the window. I looked around and opened my screen and tapped friends, I tapped Connor wehn I found his name and PM him **"Connor prepare the multiplayer mode XD so you can chat we the great wizard Oz."**

 **AN:Well that's the end of the chapter so starting tomorrow it will be slow cuz Summer School. I hate math so much. Okay so ya guys know that it will be slow cuz 1 summer school and 2 the planning with CP so wait for us okay? Reviews are appreciated and flames are used to fix my mistakes or are ignored. Ciao. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:Wassup everybody DWG here for another chapter of Gamer of Remnant! So sit back or lay down and enjoy the ride! Also thanks for waiting I know it was slow but I was not feeling well so I had to take a break for a week says the doctor.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything except some OC and some names.**

 **[System has been updated!]**

This made me confused and excited. 'So there are updates too huh?'

 **[You want to timeskip to where you go to Junior's?]**

 **[Y/N]**

I tapped yes with a smile. I'm someone who can't stand being in a tiny space for long.

 **[Timeskip is underway.]**

I closed my eyes and saw myself standing to Junior's I smiled and entered.

 _A few hours later in a certain Bullhead._

"Zzzzzzz." Sam was sleeping. Surprisingly he slept while standing. "Hey Sam wake uuuuup!" Thankfully Ruby woke him up. By shaking him. HARD. "Okay Ruby I'm up I'm up." Said Sam with a tired and bored expression. "You're totally right you know." Said a voice behind him revealing it to be Yang. "Like literally you were sleeping while standing up." "Huh. Never thought that was possible." I said as I looked at my screen saying I have a PM "Excuse me ladies but business calls." I said with a grin

 _Restroom_

I checked Connor's PM to see the status for now that is. **"Sam, I've arrived and now waiting in Beacons grounds for ya. What's your ETA? I'm trying to be discrete and I'm getting a little bored here."** I nodded and began typing.

 **"Hey man sorry I'm bored too ya know? In fact its so boring I was bored to sleep, and I'm probably too lazy to help Jaune right now. XD."** I PM to Connor as I heard a certain blond groaning.

I was doing nothing for a while until Connor PM me again.

 **"Well how long until you get here? I'm currently running an active camo armour mod I swiped in an event from the HALO universe. And I dunno about you but the individual running it knows it doesn't last forever. I've got 5-10 minutes at most with this before it needs to recharge. If you've played HALO like I have, I need to drop the cloak in order to do that."** I nodded in agreement since cooldowns can be a pain.

I then double checked his PM. I looked at his PM and smiled **"Halo? Duuuuude how many did u kill? Nevermind that. If I have to guess it would only take 2 minutes since we're pretty close. Also are you with a girl? I sense a cute one...Just kidding but to be honest I'm really stressed out ya know? With some OC from some anime and games coming out. I'm really scared of some antagonists. Add in the fact that if its Gasai Yuno. T_T."** I typed with a shiver.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and got another PM. **"Characters from different universes? Games and anime? OK look, just keep your head low and try not to draw their attention to you. You'd want to be the one to destroy Salem and Cinder's plans. Also...how did you know there's someone with me? Are you breaking the 4th wall again? Never mind...the thing is yes a HALO event was awesome and a lot of Covies died. Somewhere in the triple digits, Actually I can see your airship coming into view now I've marked a waypoint for us to meet at, It's in some bushes in the campus. As much as I hate to say it, I need you to come alone on this one. We need to assess the situation to Ozpin. My universe's Oz s smarter than you think, he caught me out on the airpads just as I was leaving."** I nodded at the last part and looked at my mini-map and saw the waypoint.

I then got a bit of a sweatdrop for that and I nodded in agreement. Ozpin is very smart and hard to catch off guard.

I then PM Connor to keep the boredom out. **"Yaaay hundreds of bodies are counted yaaaay...Okay I think my title is influencing me TOO much like I just learned a new skill called Machinegun Blows from hitting balls of thugs a few days ago. Oh and also Machinegun Blows is not an original skill its from One Punch Man. Also Really? Did I just guess that you have a girl nearby? Duuude am I breaking the 4th wall again? Also I'm afraid staying low can do much especially if an antagonist of an anime or game will be here in Biueacon...Now that I think about it I'm scared shitless and also I sent Happy along the way so he can scout you, he didn't want to earlier but did it anyway. Besides I bribed him some tuna."** I typed with a shit-eating grin. **"I also have a music fitting when we go see Oz. XD."** I chuckled a bit from the last part while preparing some tiny little balls that plays some songs. I use them a lot and they have a LOT of space to be able to play a lot.

I then received another PM from Connor.

 **"OK I'm not surprised that the title you have is influencing you too much. But do take it off when every now and then Ok? On a side note, you need to control your 4th wall breaking habits. As for the other characters coming into your world I think they are exclusive to you and you only. Because I haven't had any issue with that, if you're in trouble or see something suspicious outside of anything RWBY related PM the details and we'll go from there. We need to keep these characters under control and on lockdown."** As I read Connor's PM I nodded since there are many other titles that provide many other ups and downs. I then received another PM.

 **"Mate I dunno if other people can see Happy but let him know I'm using active camouflage and he won't be able to see me."** I nodded and made some goggles. The goggles is colored green, actually all of it is green aside from the glass which is clear.

As I was reading Connor's PM I felt the familiar feeling of touching down making me smile. I then reached into my ear and whispered "Happy go accompany Ruby so she won't be alone." As I said that I heard the squeaky "Aye!" I then left the airship and began walking towards Ruby and Yang, who is talking about Ruby's weapon. I then saw Happy fly to me surprising a lot of people "Okay Happy accompany Ruby for a while okay? After that you get some tuna." I said making Happy's eyes shine "Aye! I'll keep her safe!" He said making me chuckle. "I know you will." I replied then went to the waypoint where Connor is waiting.

I was walking towards the waypoint where Sam is and then I heard the voice of the Con-dor.

"Sammy, over here man." I was a whisper but I managed to hear it, making me smile and head over to some bushes where I heard Connor.

"Good to see ya again mate, here's what were going to do. You contact Ozpin and arrange a private meeting in his office, I'll follow you now that my camo is recharged and he'll be none the wiser." He explained making me nod with a smile.

After hearing Connor out I followed his instructions and called Ozpin. "Hey Connor wear this." I said giving him a tiny ball "Don't know how but I found this little guys when I woke up a few days ago, and let me say these sure stores a lot of songs for something tiny." I said as I gave him one and just when he put it in his ear I quickly played a song which is 'We're off to see the wizard.' I began laughing my ass off as the song began to play. "Good fit huh?" I said with a stupid grin while trying to hold my laughter.

Then just as the song played I heard a high pitched noise. And it was right in my ear making me take it out quickly. I then noticed Connor smiling making me look at him. He then explained why. "If you're wondering what happened to that ,my friend hacked into it and made that high pitched sound. She wanted to show you how much you're dicking around can annoy people." After his explanation I gained a dark look.

I looked at him then looked at some random bushes, got an alcohol bottle, took a piece of cloth from a cloth in my inventory, put the cloth inside the bottle, and took a lighter lighting it up. "Wherever you are come out or its BBQ time and I'm in the mood for some barbequed girl for a while." I said with a deadpan voice. "Huehuehuehue." I then laughed darkly with some of my bangs covering my black eye and making my yellow eye glow.

"As much as I love doing this even I know I have limits, I'd put that little Molotov away before you set the entire school on fire." A female voice said making me stop what I was doing. I then looked at Connor with a smile but I am really confused.

"He still hasn't figured it out, okay can come on out now, you've had your fun." Connor exhaled, then a small blue orb appeared next to him then started to take shape into a woman. But not just any woman but its Cortana! My evil face turned into one of shock with my mouth agape.

"Shocked? I would be" she smiled. "Also, if you ever think of BBQ me." She said flickering red showing that she wasn't up for my bullshit. "I'll personally end you myself". She warned making me nod furiously.

Connor then began to introduce Cortana to me while making me a bit uneasy. "And she'll do it, Sam as you may already know this is Cortana. Cortana, this my man Sam."

But I just registered something! Cortana is here! I looked at Cortana then to Connor. I saluted both of them then fell back with a nosebleed. "Why are all fiction women so hot in person?" I said with a shit-eating grin. "Also why are women so scary?" I continued still in my nosebleeding state.

As I was too busy imagining stuff I didn't hear Connor until the last part. "Anyway shall we get going Sam? I'd rather like to Catch Ozpin before everyone is in the amphitheater for his quote "motivational speech" unquote. The faster we get that done the better."

After trying to re-hear what Connor said, I gave up, O then got up and nodded. "Okay let's go! *click*" I exclaimed as I played another song. "Turu tun turu tun tun." I hummed lightly with a smile.

We began walking towards Ozpin's office while I listen to Super Mario's theme. "We'd better find Ozpin as soon as we can, the sooner the better. Also do you think you need my help in the Initiations or what?" Asked Connor. 'Well maybe when an evolve monster is in it.' I thought with a worried face. I looked at Connor with a smile. "Nope I want to see how far have I gone with some tough shit. I mean for some reason the system won't let me heal my scars." I said with a thinking pose. "Don't tell me the system wants to dis me again." I said with a frown. Man why does the system hate me?

"Eh always a possibility at this point when it come to you, can you contact Ozpin? Because if we walk around all day looking for him we'll miss him for sure." He said while I stopped. 'Is he being forgetful?' I thought with a frown.

I looked at Connor then lightly bopped his forehead. "Dude are you forgetful? I already called Oz a few minutes ago." I said with a confused face.

"Right, guess I'm not in the right state of mind at the moment." He sighed while scratching his head. 'Did I gave him brain damage?...Nope.' I though while grinning inside.

 _Elevator to Ozpin's Office._

As we approached the elevator I pressed the button to the highest floor AKA as Ozpin's office. The elevator door then opened and I walked inside then towards Ozpin's desk where Ozpin was sitting.

Ozpin turned to look at me and smiled. "Mr. Sam good to see you have arrived. Now then what seems to be the problem for you to come here in my office?" He asked while taking a sip. "Problem? Nope no problems here. Just here to introduce a friend of mine." I said with a grin while going to the side. 'Well Connor do your thang.' I smiled with that thought.

Ozpin raised a brow while I simply smiled and got my scroll out in case anything happens. Connor then suddenly appeared making Ozpin go surprised. I then grinned and got my scroll ready to flash.

"Good to see you Professor Ozpin, 'for the second time' as Sammy boy said I'm a friend of his. My name is Connor Camerone and right now there is a number of things to discuss with the time the three of us have." He said while I raised my scroll. I took aim and took a picture of Ozpin's surprised face. "Got em!" I exclaimed with glee, I then put my scroll in my pocket and turned to Ozpin with a serious face. "Headmaster Oz, whatever we say or talk about cannot leave the room, as it is for the sake of mine and Connor's survival." I said making Ozpin nod. "Now then let's get to business shall we?" I said doing a 180 of being happy go lucky with my famous grin.

"You've waited for that to happen didn't you?" Connor asked me and in return I simply gave him my grin. Connor then continued. "Your aware of Sam's semblance yes?" In which Ozpin nodded while I simply chuckle at Ozpin's surprised face. "Well I have it too. Consider me another player just like Sam but I'm up on the higher levels. You see I have come from a very different Remnant from this one. In which our gamer abilities multiplayer system allows invitation to another players world. And yes I've met you and several students here along with Glynda and staff." He explained before turning to me. "As for where I come from…not in the alternate Remnant but my true origins, I'll let Sam tell ya." He said to Ozpin before giving me a PM.

 **"Tell him I'm from earth like you did before I got here."**

I nodded, still having my grin and began. "Okay Oz like I explained when we first met Connor, like me, is from earth where the RWBY series are. Basically earth is one place and one universe no second earth or any of that. Just 1 earth. This universe however is like mine not in a God way but just like made for me...I think?" I said with a confused face. "Anyways like Connor said he came from Remnant but a different Remnant. One where he does things I don't know!" I shouted out with my eyes going full repeated circles making me drop my head at Ozpin's desk. HARD. Ouch that kinda hurt.

As my head was still facing Ozpin's desk I could hear them talk but I have other plans other than staying here. I then got my head out of Ozpin's desk and smirked. 'Hehe Connor since you dicked me out earlier I will too.' Yep payback is a bitch.

"Okay Connor I'm going out for a while meet me later. Aaaand the explosion should happen soon. *BOOM!* Huh what perfect coincidence. Bye Connor see ya later." I said as I quickly walked to the elevators. "Also Oz tell Ironwood about this and I'll make sure to test if he really is an Iron-Wood cuz I'll cut it off." I said while making scissor movement with my fingers. "Huehuehuehue."

As I got back to the elevator I was laughing my ass off when I made that joke. Well…I'll do it though, Ironwood is one of my least favorite characters in the anime…Don't know why though.

 _Outside_

I was walking towards the explosion and was just in time to see Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Happy. I walked towards Weiss to stop her ranting. "Okay ice princess break it up." I said with a kind tone making Weiss look at me and blush. "Sam! Where were you? I thought you left me too!" Exclaimed Ruby making a pouty face. I chuckled to try and avoid hugging her. "Well sorry but I had to talk to a friend and Ozpin. Besides I had Happy follow you around." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"So you're the owner of that-that cat! Look at what he did to me!" I looked at Happy making a sorry gesture while scratching his head cutely I then looked down at Weiss. Weiss' hair is messed up. Nothing harmful but girls are very sensitive about hair especially Yang. "Well sorry bout that. Happy apologize to her." I said with a carefree tone. "Aye. Sorry I messed up your hair." I then looked at Weiss to see her still irritated. "Happy go and fly around and find this guy." I said giving him a picture of Connor. "Oh and wear these too glad I made one earlier." I continued giving him a pair of goggles that can detect invisible people. "Okay so Weiss it is nice to meet you but isn't time ticking?" I asked with a smile making Weiss' eyes widen and run to where everyone is going. Same with Blake but without surprise or running. "She's just walking." I muttered with a sweatdrop. "Welcome to Beacon." I heard a Ruby behind me say sadly. Making me frown and was about to help her up. But a certain blond took my thunder and a certain guy that I dicked out a while ago arrived behind me if the shadow behind was any indication.

"You know, this can end up biting you in the ass if you keep this up." I simply nodded with a grin. "You need anything else while I'm here or what?" He asked making me think. I turned to Connor with a carefree smile. "Yep I know this will bite me in the ass later or any time. But! Life would be boring without it!" I exclaimed still having my carefree smile. "Hmm I really don't know do you have to do anything...important? I mean I ain't gonna force ya to stay here for like hours but its no-Oh look Ruby is going this way." I said while looking towards Ruby walking towards us with Jaune following. "Hey Rubes! Guess who's behind me. Guess it right and I give you a treat!" I said with a mischievous grin.

You love pulling the piss outta people don't ya?-actually don't answer I just answered my own question". Said Connor aloud for us to hear. "And to answer your question...I was going to train Jaune and help him get better back in my world. You wanna stop by my world? And have the chance to say Hi? Also just don't do anything that'll start a ruckus, there that's my job". He explained to me. Sure man I ain't gonna do shit. "Oh and to let you know there's another Event Coming soon, it has 48 hours until it starts. Since I did the Halo Event straight away I was able to get notifications on incoming Events before they start". He explained to me while I was surprised. Man if somebody can read minds my mind is having a warzone right now.

I then thought of something stupid. 'Happy scout around carefully to look for people or faunus eavesdropping us. Use the goggles to look for invisible ones.' I said in my mind while sending the message to Happy. 'Aye! Wait but why did you give me the tiny microphone to communicate?!' He asked loudly making me cringe. 'Cuz it looks and feels cool.' I replied with a deadpan tone.

I then looked at Connor then suddenly I gave him a one hand hug and began dancing silly. "Yeaaaah! We get along so well! Let's get some drinks later and bond as brothers!" I shouted out with glee. "Connor? Oh it is you!" Said a certain little red riding hood. "Ummm...Hey names Jaune. Jaune Arc." Said Jaune. Then he smikes and continues. "Short, sweet rolls of the tongue ladies love it." He said with confidence. I looked at him with a deadpan look same with Happy and Ruby. "Do they?" All three of us asked. "T-They will. I-I hope they will." I cut him off before he could say anything else. "Okay Jaune 1 don't take advice from others just be you. Heck I got along well with a pair of twins with just going to the bar and drinking. And 2 don't take advice from any book, the internet, or any tv shows it just shows you can't do independence or anything original." I said with a deadpan look and tone but got cheery at the end. I then continued. "Hey Jaune keep this a secret kay? That we're not from this world but somehow we are and there are two Remnants and maybe more but I don't care I just live and die. Actually I dare say only want to live and not die cuz I don't know what death means. And if you say thiscto anyone especially an orange haired asshole and general Ironwood. And if you do. Hope to God that your children will still live." I said in a very fast pace until I run out of breath and fell face first to the ground. I then took a paper and a crayon from my inventory and wrote. "Connor ur turn do da talkin. Drag me back if ya want." As I finished I quickly took a nap.

I know what I did was stupid but! I trust Jaune. I then suddenly felt Connor grab my ear and began dragging me around which hurts. Now I regret writing that to the paper. I then felt some bushes slapping my body meaning this might be the place where Connor and I met up. Connor then dropped my ear making me fall face to dirt.

"Dude I want answers, why did you tell Jaune straight up?! I mean you didn't even give it a second thought! We busted our assess trying to keep this info hidden. I mean I get you want to tell the gang but at least wait until the teams are formed. Not just out in the open! What if the characters from different games and anime etc are watching you. Did the thought ever come to you!?" He said. Wait if he was so angry why didn't he shout? Nevermind.

"Chill Connor chill look I know that was stupid. But before I told Jaune straight up of who we are I had Happy scout around to know if there is anyone out there trying to listen to us. And besides even if they are invisible, Happy can easily find them thanks to the goggles I gave him and the reason I straight up told Jaune was because you and I know he is VERY trustworthy. Just give him time and he won't rat us out like in Jaunedice." I said with a calm voice while holding my ear. " Also even if there is anyone out there listening, male or female I will capture them and torture them until they either die or promise not to tell anybody." I said with a sadistic smile. "Well I won't do it to some characters I like. Like for example Velvet. Reason cuz I like her a lot and I don't want to turn to swiss cheese." I continued with a smile. "Also don't judge a book by its cover. I maybe stupid but I'm smart enough to know what to do. I just mostly do it in a carefree way." I said while looking to the clouds with a smile.

"*Sigh* Right, Just ever since I turned the Gamer's mind off I haven't been myself lately. Yeah I actually had the balls to turn that off. I felt like I haven't had the time to grieve or anything like that". He said turning to his side and began explaining. "Please be honest with me, this is a serious question..." He said before stopping a moment before continuing. "Have you ever, thought about turning off the gamer's mind, and give yourself time to grieve that you may never be able to go back home? please be honest with me, I get homesick easier than others." He finished while I got deep in my thoughts. Dark past and dark memories.

I snapped out of my thoughts andlooked at him then laid back and began. "Trust me. I get homesick too. I just...don't want to. If I do I'll just cry. I don't want to cry...it just shows me that I still couldn't let go of my past." I stated while opening my skills and looking at Gamer's Mind. "I've lost so many. Too many maybe. All I did was lock everything up. Start a new life, to move on. I hid everything with a stupid smile and a grin. I just thought that maybe I'll get over it if I do this. To get away from everything." I said with a sigh while closing the screen. "The Gamer ability is something that helped me this past few weeks. Back in my world after I wake up, I always wondered that what does heaven look like? How are my friends? Many times I wanted to go there myself." I said with a sad smile. "But I couldn't do it. I promised everybody that I would change. I did but...I still blame myself for what happened back then." I then sat back up and opened my hand and looked at my palm. "Everything that happened was my fault. Trust me when I say that I wanted to die. So many times. But everytime I do I always see everyone. Smiling and laughing. I just...drop out everytime I see them. I always have a cousin of mine to cook for me. I can't handle cooking because I have to hold a knife to do it. Before, I used to have PTSD just holding a knife is enough to throw me off." I said as I closed my palm. "Just one night. One night was enough to take it all away from me. That's why I drink a lot back in earth. Heck I even tried to drink so many that could possibly kill me." I said with a light chuckle. "Anyway I guess its time to go the speech." I groaned. I looked at Connor with a smile. "Thanks for listening Connor. Maybe I will turn off Gamer's mind and face everything. Also time to go!" I said as I ran off to where everybody is right now while laughing all the way and leaving dust clouds.

 _Inside the auditorium_

As we entered to the auditorium just in time I heard someone calling my name. I looked straight and saw a grinning blond girl. "Yang! Glad to finally be here!" I stated with a smile while I disappeared from most likely where Connor is. I then looked at Ruby then did what I always do. I rubbed her head making her pout cutely and whine. "Okay Yang guess who is behind me." I said playfully. I then looked at Ruby and took a cookie, made by yours truly, from my inventory and gave it to Ruby who squeal and take it and began munching on it while Yang just looked around and shrugged.

"Sam, they won't be able to answer that question with my cloak module. Besides I don't blame em for not being able to. Oh by the way Sup Yang?" Connor said to me then to Yang in the last part making said girl look around confused. "I had to go invisible due to Sam and I's business we have going on, so sorry I can't uncloak and say hi face to face cause I don't want to get spotted by the staff or anyone else." He explained while giving me a PM. "When the speech is finished head back outside one more time so I can give you the rundown on the Event that's coming soon. Also Have you had any notifications on Events yet?"

"Nope sorry probably because the sytem hates me. I wonder why though." I PM to Connor back. I then gained a grin. I put my hand to my pocket as if I was taking something. I then took a goggle similar to Happy's and gave it to Yang. I looked at Yang and nudged my head to the side knowing where Connor is right now. **"Connor you won't use that as a way to peep right?"** I PM him while grinning.

"Like you wouldn't Sam?" Asked Cortana while she appeared in my HUD making me step back a bit.

"Now you know what happens when you run you're mouth with comments like that. Women will have their killer gaze on you". Connor replied while I nodded in agreement. "Besides This is a Green rarity camo module, I'd use something of either purple or blue rarity." He continued. I smirked then gave them a reply. "Well touché Cortana but like I said to Connor when we first met. I respect women and I ain't an open pervert unlike a brunette named Issei Hyoudou. But maybe that's falls info but you never know." I finished with a grin while holding my hand up to my head. "Also I wonder how would Glynda from your world would feel when she learns you CAN peep the girls?" I said with a mischievous grin. "Like, you I don't do that. Besides why peep, and Cortana, you can tell where I'm going with this since we had the time to talk before we left, why peep when you can earn your way into a relationship that allows a peep or two?" He asked while I nodded sagely. 'It does not matter if you peep. As you can get girls and let them do what you want. As this will happen we are happy to not peep as it is unnecessary.' I thought with a sage-like tone. While thinking sagely Ozpin began his speech while I just heard blah blahs. If you have read or watched the speech then you will be bored to death. After that Glynda began her announcement.

"Now, the Event I had mentioned will start 48 hours time. So be ready for a challenge since both of us are going if you choose to tag along, best if it's just you and me so that your world's cast can bond when team are formed. when they have bonded long enough we'll take turns bringing your cast and my cast with us in the events." He explained while I got my imagination where I began to introduce myself to the teams at Connor's Remnant. Confusing.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay so party with members that I have met and they haven't met me yet. Got it. Man this is so confusing. By the way what's the event. If its a monster hunt from Evolve then count me in!" I exclaimed with a grin then with a huge 180 my face turned sour. "Connor wait for me please." I said and began to walk back to the auditorium. Before I entered I PM Connor. **"Nature calls."**

 _Back inside the Auditorium_

While walking I stopped to a restroom and walked inside. "Finally. Drinking a lot can take you much comfort but in the end it still hurts to hold it." I muttered as I was holding my crotch. I quickly walked over to a urinal. Before I could release the damn I quickly played 'Ode to Joy without vocals.' When the song started to play I quickly opened the dam and stayed there for about two minutes. After finishing my business I quickly washed my hands and left the restroom. "Hmm that seem to be a lot more than normal...Meh."

Back outside

I went back outside with a very satisfied face.

'Can Gamers get sick? Because I know for a fact that I let out a lot more than normal…That's what she said.' I snickered mentally.

"Finished your business?" I heard Connor making me grin internally to what I'm about to say. I looked at Connor and nodded. "Yep just a two minute break with the urinal nothing more nothing less." I said with a grin. "Man that was a lot more than normal though. Hey Connor! Can we get sick?" I asked him with a thinking pose. Knowing Connor he probably feels sick.

What? Can't a guy get a bit humorous in a dirty way? Anyways onwards to the story!

"Your guess is as good as mine." He shrugged "Anyway you were asking about the event." I nodded in response. "Well pack your shit for it because we're going to mass effect." He finished with a smirk. I stared at him for about a minute, put my hands on his shoulders and began shaking him. "Woooohoooo! More booms! Okay okay okay let's go let's go aaaaaahhhh!" I screamed.

As I was still shaking Connor, I began imagining all the fun shit we could do and the explosions. I then felt Connor slow me down. "Slow down man! I get it you're excited and all but calm down, it's two days from now mate". He chuckled "Now like I said before, the enemies will be stronger if the two of us are going to go in. So use the initiation as your boost in leveling. The Double EXP booster might help with that but that's your choice."

"Yep sorry but I'm just excited. I really am though. One thing for sure is I am excited." I said with a smile. "But one thing for sure is that I'm a bit worried. Cuz since events can be from just about anything I'm worried if its Attack On Titan that's for sure." I said with a worried tone. I remember all the creepy smiles both from the anime AND the movie. The smiles are creepy. As I shuddered I didn't see Connor shudder too. After that we're just cool.

"So tell me, did you have a laptop or something you can use to shop for items back home?" 'Yep now that I think about it another application was in my laptop that I didn't open yet.' I quickly thought. "Because that's where I get most of my equipment. Also check if there is a quest for Beacon's initiation, because if I remember correctly from every RWBY gamer fanfiction I've read there's usually a quest for the initiation, hell even I got one." He finished as I nodded in agreement. "Yep the system being kind for a while sent me a scroll with some personal info, and my laptop which still has all my stuff in it. The system also added something new to it. Which I still didn't check out." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Well check your laptop to find things that can be useful. It helps. Anyway I can provide support if need be for the initiation. without Oz knowing of course." He suggested making me think for a while. If Connor helps me out both of us can have more loot and experience. "Wait a minute...why do you smell like sex-" He cut himself off while I began to get nervous for a bit. Well I did got a little…quickie from the twins. "Alright mate who'd ya end up banging?" He asked with his arms crossed and a brow raised. I may have mentioned it before but Connor can act like an older sibling. No? Well I did now.

I began to sweat a bit with an embarrassed smile. "Umm the twins?" I answered while trying to hide my embarrassment of being discovered. "Okay okay I got a little quickie with the twins before I came to the bullhead." I answered truthfully. "How I got them is because of one title that lets me get along with girls easily." I added with a grin. Well and thanks to the system update.

"Aside from the title which I think puts your ego through the fucking roof." He deadpanned. He then made a face that said 'you know what? I'm not even mad.' Well thanks God for that. "I never would've though you'd go for the twins at Juniors." 'Well they're good girls…kinda while I'm stupid but hot so it works.' I thought while grinning mentally. I smiled and looked at Connor. "Well they ARE hot ya know?" I asked with a shit-eating grin. "They also give good massages. Helps me out when drinking can't help relieve stress." I added. 'Well I can't get drunk like I used to back in earth.' I mentally added.

"Well your world your business. Anyway how do you want to tackle the initiation? You want me on support or what? Actually there might be an Evolve Monster evolution journal down there, so I might tag along just in case if there is one." 'Well the more the merrier…that's what I would say.' I thought as I nodded in understanding. "Oh you know what do come. Perhaps we might find a boss or something." I said with a serious tone. "Even better if we somehow find something that can give us a boost or something. Maybe another monster from evolve? I instantly knew that when you summoned Goliath that you beat that guy before getting him. But let's try not pushing our luck if somehow we find Behemoth just run while I play Ridin by Chamillionare." I stated with a grin and a chuckle, if we somehow got Behemoth I would literally laugh my ass off, screw danger.

"Well, it depends on what Monster you get. Or we get. If it's Behemoth, we're in for a bad day. If it's Kraken your gonna be creeped out, Wraith, I think everyone in the initiation is in danger due to her being so fucking stealthy. And last but not least Gorgon. That bitch will fuck with our heads with all the abilities she has. The fact that she's a spider *shudders* she creeps me out". He explained while I shudder with him. Yep not only Kraken but Gorgon too "Anyway, I'll see if I can use Goliath to give us a fighting edge, and see if we can get the ref of the students out of the fight." He stated while I nod in agreement. "Well we have that option. But if possible I want more options to get the safe route. We need a 100% plan to finish this safely, unfortunately we are not safe." I finished with a chuckle. "We can also tell Ozpin that its possible that there is a monster hidden in Emerald Forest that the others can't take other than us that is." I added with my eyes closed.

"Well, we both know that Monsters need to eat to gain armor and evolve. They can eat Grimm and they need to hunt and the students are the prey. And possibly us. The point is if we go in there with the right equipment we'll have a fighting chance. And fortunately for us Cortana and I can access the store from my world and stock up on ammo and weapons. I only need heavy weapons for my arsenal anyway. Also, with the combined effort of You, Frost my elemental and Myself with Cortana, we're pretty much match for it. The only problem is the monster type, stage and location." Yep if we're against Behemoth, a closed space will be bad, same with Wraith. But if its Kraken or Gorgon we can take them on in a cave as long as we avoid Kraken's Aftershock. But either way I want a clear space, a valley of sorts.

I then shivered as I recalled what Connor said, when he mentioned the stage and type. "Well good point if its stage 3 we run maybe. Stage 2 its okay and stage 1 is easy as pie. You know what? I'll buy something from the store for some REALLY heavy guns. Thanks to Jacques anyways he gave me a lot of money as thanks when I was discharged from the hospital. Also I can have Happy carry some of our items when we need it. Also try to have Caira's healing grenade launcher that way Happy can provide a bit of support. Also if its Wraith I can make some detection goggles to help us out and if its Behemoth I can finally use Da Dab bomb which gives serious damage." I said while doing the dab.

"Ok…that has the weapons and tactics out of the way. But what about the other students in the initiation. They may be able to hold off the monster but they won't last long." He said to me while bringing up the store menu for the both of us.. "Now I don't have access to vehicles yet which is a shame and are expensive as all anything. I'm saving up for one but it can wait a little longer, take your pick the Halo event should have something in stock like a Rocket launcher or spartan laser or something." He said while I mentally laugh in glee. Think of all the destruction and booms!

I nodded while flushing the destructive side away. "Yep well I also wouldn't mind a mini-gun too. Hmmm also since in Evolve the monsters need armor. They should feed on grimm. Only problem is what are the effects?" I ask in worry. If there is one thing that worries me, it's a grimmified monster.

"I swear if we get a fucking Grimm behemoth. We. Are. Fucked. Period. Let not talk about that. I think armor piercing rounds and incendiary almost can wreck its armor. And we need something to trap it." He explained. "Let see. No. No, that won't work. No." He said going through the various items on in the shop making me think of what's in store, until he stopped at something. "Is that, Caira's Launcher and Hide's Mini-gun I see?"

I grinned in excitement. "Wooooohoooo! Yay more boom! Also there's Happy!" I shouted out as Happy appeared. "Happy my laptop please." "Aye!" He exclaimed searching in his tiny bag. "Here ya go!" He exclaimed giving me a silver laptop. "Thanks." I said as I grabbed the laptop and turned it on. "Okay so there's the thing that opens the store." I said tapping the store. "Okay so we're in and what to look for?" I asked myself as I finally have an idea and grinned. "Okay let's search this one. 'Starcraft 2 Machines.'" I said as I pressed the search button. "...OH MY GOD!" I shouted out. "What is it?"

I turned my head to him like a robot. "I just found the goldmine." I stated barely containing my excitement. "These are all the machines in Starcraft 2! Annihilator can definitely help with its rapid fire plasma cannons. The observer can helps us find any invisible unit or can notify us of any students approaching during the initiation. Thor can definitely pack a huge punch with its high impact payload. Stalkers can help us provide range support and they can also blink to avoid getting annihilated. And the sentry can provide forcefields for support." I finished while drooling. I then looked at the price and my jaws drop. "But all of them cost a hundred thousand and more maaan." I said while slumping. "Aye! Sam I found a strange card while flying with Ruby but I forgot to give it to you!" He said giving me a silver card making my eyes widen. "I-If this is what I think it is then...Let's see." I said tapping the card. "FUCK YEAH!"

"What's the card anyway? A coupon? I still have mine just in case I need something."

I then looked at Connor with stars for eyes. "This silver card is from Fire Emblem! It halves any price! ANYTHING!" I shouted out with glee. "NOW I can buy MORE!" I said while laughing. "Hmm let's see if there is more." I muttered with a chuckle. While browsing I found something that shocked me to the core. "FENIX!" I shouted out with joy. "Let's see the description." I said as I tapped the descriptions. "A former protoss warrior that died in battle. But returned as a purifier. A very powerful companion but can only be able to attack for a minute only. While in battle mode he can easily bring a massacre with the right movement and right timing." I said as I read the description out loud. Well in the game he only lasts 30 seconds guess the system gave him an upgrade huh? Thanks system.

"Ok the way I see it we'll need support, firepower and eyes on the battlefield. Have some observers with us and sentries for spotting students and having forcefields. Stalkers for ranged support so the monster is not just attacking us. I think Fenix Might be the best thing we have to a last resort and Goliath as well." Good thinking Con-dor. Yep I'm still not finished with that.

I nodded with a grin. "Okay so 5 stalkers, sentries, and observers should be good and 1 Fenix coming right up. Hmm I'm a bit low for now." I muttered. "Okay Connor we got stuff in a few hours says the timer!" I shouted out with a smile. While Happy is interacting with Cortana I simply turned off my laptop and closed it and sighing in happiness. "When I get those machines all hell will probably break loose if there is a manual control for the machines that is." I said with a grin. 'That's true BTW ladies and gentlemen I'll go nuts with them machines, add Ruby and maybe Nora in the mix…well all hell will break loose.'

"If the emerald forest ends up even more destroyed this ones on you". Connor said to me. He then gestured me to follow him back in the auditorium and call it a day. Which is true. I can see it now 'Warlord Sam. Machines for war master.' I then thought about it for a while. 'Nah the last one is a bit of a turn off.' I then realized what I thought then chuckled that I made a pun without realizing it

 _Night time Ballroom._

I was brushing my teeth after I finished taking a shower. I then got a stupid and mischievous idea.

 _A few moments later._

"Hey! Who stole my boxers?!" I shouted out loud to the ballroom while wearing a long towel over my lower half with some water I sprinkled on my torso on purpose. "So? Who took my boxers?!" I asked with a stern look. 'Thank God for Acting.' I thought while grinning inside my head. 'Go on ladies! I am your treat! Well not literally but love me!'

As I continued showing everyone my wet glory. Hehehe wet. I saw Connor sitting near a blushing Ruby and a nosebleeding Yang. I saw Blake in her kimono making me curious if she-No! Bad Sam! I then saw Weiss blushing a storm while trying to hide her face. The guys are staring at me in jealousy and hate but I don't give a fuck about that, while the girls are staring at me with lust or nosebleeding. I grin internally at my stupid but working plan to woo a LOT of girls.

As I was chuckling I have an idea to tease the female students. "Man seriously who steals underwear. Well at least I can make another one." I said in a deadpan voice but in truth I'm happy and satisfied. I quickly took out my boxers, a pair of shorts and a red shirt that is tight, not tight enough to make me suffocate but just tight enough to show some muscles. When I began to head back to the shower room I heard moans of disappointment.

"Rule numero uno to get a girl tease her. Or them in this case." I muttered with a smirk.

 _1 minute later._

When I walked back to the ballroom I saw Connor and I began walking towards him. "So how does it feel to do initiation again?" I whispered to him just loud enough for him to hear.

"Well aside from you showing of your pecks like Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, deja'vu might be an understatement." He replied whispering back. True if I'm the wild and crazy then you're the voice of reason. He then saw Ruby and Yang walking over to Blake and introducing themselves. "Is it weird I kinda see a little bit of myself in Ruby and her Team? Well future team given the current situation." Well if you're someone from another Remnant then maybe.

I chuckled a bit. "Nope I don't know." I then looked to my side. "Well things are about to get messy tomorrow Conno-" I suddenly stopped as there is something or rather someone that I see. Make that 3 people actually.

"What, what is-oh." With 'Oh' being said Connor must've noticed.

I then looked at Connor to talk to him. "Okay so I just saw 3 hotties only thing is, it said OC" I said pointing to a blue haired girl leaning on a wall "and 2 OC from fairy tail and Highschool DXD over there." I said pointing at a familiar raven faunus girl and a blonde girl fixing her pajamas. "The 2 of them I know. But the other one is a puzzle. They're names are Raynare Blackfeather and Lucy Heartifilia." I said with a slow tone. "Raynare usually does not have a surname but in here she has." I explained.

"I may have not watched DXD as much, but I know who Raynare is. A fallen Angel. The last thing we need is a fallen angel bitch fucking us over. If she's in cahoots with Cinder we're in trouble. The thing is from what I remember Raynare was a villain, I think. Did you run into her before?"I nodded confirming his question. "Who is the blue one? I can't see from this angle." He said trying to look for the blue haired.

"I don't know any blue haired characters other than Neptune in RWBY from the top of my head." He said while I simply nodded. "Yep same here. But one thing for sure is that I don't know if Raynare is good or bad. Sure in the DXD anime she is a bad bitch but when I met her a few days ago she gave me a good vibe like she's pure. But one thing for sure is that she doesn't have the attitude she had or memories being as Raynare the fallen angel. If she did then 3 thugs would be in the cemetery by now." I said with a serious face and tone. "Also I'm in the same boat with ya I don't know the blue haired girl. 100% sure she is an OC that the author must have added if the message the screen gave me was any indication." I said going back to my grin while breaking the 4th wall again while trying to ignore the screen in front of me.

"Now aside from the 4th wall break, but what if Raynare was doing that just to get to you? I mean she pulled that shit off in the show and had Issei right where she wanted him." He replied while I got deep in thought. "Look all I'm saying is watch out for her, when it comes to Remnant anyone will stab you in the back." He stated lying back down and facing the ceiling. Thanks Connor, you're a real bro. "We should get some sleep Cortana keep a lookout for us just in case ok?"

"I'll be your eyes for the night, if anything happens I'll let you know and wake you two immediately." With that I closed my eyes while ignoring the argument of the future team RWBY.

 _Next day._

I woke up clearly energized. I stood up and saw Connor still sleeping. "Well guess that training paid off huh?" I muttered. Thanks to Saitama's work out I can wake up earlier. I checked my scroll to see its 6:00 AM. "Maybe I woke up a bit too early?" I asked myself. "Nah." I then went outside after getting lost a few times even with the map. As I got out I felt cold but I just shrugged it off. "Now then! Time for some intense training." I said as I took out a boulder from my inventory. "Heh it helps that being the Gamer defies the law of physics." I chuckled. "Since I'll train maybe about a thousand?" I muttered to myself. "I then looked at a camera behind me and grinned, gave a thumbs up and began lifting the boulder up and down.

 _Few hours later._

I was minding my own business lifting the boulder with no shirts on but hey its training. I then received a PM letting me know that Connor is awake. "Connor wait for me a bit just 50 more to go." I PM Connor.

"Well I'll be in the forest doing some recon. I'll see if I can find anything that might resemble a Monster home, and which one it belongs to. If there's not monster home then we can have that as the best case scenario. Anyway I'll see ya in the forest." I simply nodded as I continue to lift the boulder. "Hey Connor PM me when u get trouble." I PM to Connor just in case. "997...998...999...1000!" I exclaimed with a tired breath. "Now...to...run...with the boulder!" I shouted out with a tired smile. Yep this is torture. But all worth it. So far no addition to my stats surprisingly making me frown. Well more workout!

 _Few minutes later_.

I was running along with the boulder still being held by my arms until I received a PM from Connor. After reading the PM I paled. "But still he needs my help..." I then looked at some rope and the boulder. "and I just have the way to get there fast." I muttered with a grin.

 _Tying up sounds and grunts._

I stepped back to look at the make shift flail and transporter. "Okay so I just have to have some he-Oh! Hey Yang! I need some help. Can you spin this around and throw it to that direction?" I asked pointing to where Connor was. "Okay but you owe me." She said with a grin while I just nod with a grin "Ya got it." I then got on position which is riding the boulder. "Okay Yang 3" Yang held the rope "2" I held the boulder tighter "1" Some students began forming around "GO!" Then Yang immediately began spinning me around making me dizzy but I still held on. "Okay don't die hotshot!" Shouted Yang as she let go making me and the boulder go to where Connor was fighting the kraken. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYY!" I shouted out with extreme glee.

 _Few seconds later._

As I saw Connor taking the Elder Kraken on I shivered at its gurgle. But time to go serious! "Cavalry has arrived!" I shouted out as I began crashing towards the Kraken. I then got Merciless out. "Hey ugly! I want some calamari for breakfast!" I shouted out. I then crashed to the Kraken's head that dealt 2358 damage! I then jumped off the boulder and began hacking at its head rapidly dealing 548 damage before it smacked me away. But just at it smacked me away I quickly equipped Black Viper and shot at it at its mouth dealing 142 damage. "Hey Connor sorry for being late. But it was all worth it." I said with a smile. Just then I heard a gurgle and paled. "AAAAAHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT NO TENTACLE PORN!" I shouted out as I hid behind Connor. Yep I'm a pervert but for some odd reason the Kraken from evolve can get really creepy to me.

"OH SHUT UP!" He shouted equipping Hide's mini-gun and spraying into Kraken if the roars of pain were any indication. "Ok aside from the tentacle porn shout and cowering like a little bitch. That entrance...that was pretty fucking sweet." Why thank you Connor. "Ok have your Starcraft Equipment out and ready. As you can see if you observe me. I ain't doing so good." He stated while I did observe him and boy was it not good. Right now his AP was down and he is roughly at half HP. Thank God for reaching on time. "Just keep him occupied while I get my AP back to full. I'm gonna go all Goliath on this motherfucker." He said.

'He could've added literally.' I thought as I nodded with a grin. "Okay ugly! Say hello to my little friends!" I shouted out as 16 beams of light suddenly collapsed down to the ground around us. After a few seconds the beams of light began materialising to 5 stalkers, sentries, observers, and 1 Fenix. "Observers take to the skies! Find the Elder Kraken! Stalkers position yourselves and blink if necessary! Sentries prepare to use guardian shields and forcefields to avoid banshee mines! Fenix go ham!" I shouted out orders. "It is an honor to do so Sam." Said Fenix as he and the other protoss units began to do their respective roles with Fenix charging in with whirlwind dealing 375 damage in total. The stalkers do 15 damage per beams shot not much but it helps. The sentries deal continuous damage with their particle disruptors which cause 6 damage but still continuous damage. "Okay Sam you can do this!" I shouted out as the Kraken flew away from Fenix. I managed to jump and hold on to the Kraken while its still doing gurlge sounds creeping me out. I then looked at Fenix to see him hiding behind a rock in his capsule form. 'Looks like Fenix's cooldown is kicking in huh?' I thought. I then grinned and opened my inventory and getting some sticky bombs. But not just any sticky bombs. These are Da Dab Bombs. These babies deal tons of damage. I grinned and began throwing 10 Da Dab Bombs to seperate areas. 2 are on the head 4 at the back and the rest are at its legs. I then jumped off and landed beside Connor who was still healing. "Hey Connor! The fireworks is on now!" I shouted out while laughing. As I stand beside Connor I then raised my hands up straight and in an instant I did the Dab making the bombs explode! It took away all of its armor! "HOLY SHIT! DIDN'T EXPECT THAT ONE! OKAY I'LL USE THESE AGAINST CARDIN LATER!" I shouted out with glee. 'Hehe Cardin hope you're having a coffin as a present cuz you'll need it.' As I finished that joke of a thought the Kraken managed to use Vortex to push a Stalker which took away half its shield! "Protect the Dark Prelate!" I blinked and got the idea. "Must be because of my clothes." I stated. Then a lightning strike was about to get a Stalker but it blinked before it could do some damage! I then looked at Connor with a grin. "Ya ready?"

"Oh fuckin' oath I am!" He said as his body began shifting into the Monster he had tamed. I expected the Goliath from last time but instead the height was bigger and the spikes on his back were thicker and longer. Meaning he was now at Stage 2. 'Now that I look at it close it looks pretty cool and badass.' I thought. 1 "NOW I"M PISSED!" He roared in his Monster voice scaring me. He unleashed a fire breath on the Kraken which was burning its health away bit by bit. He then used Leap Smash while it was still down but he missed making me groan in disappointment. Meaning no smushed Kraken. He used the rock throw and tossed it at the Kraken in mid-air which sent it tumbling back down to the ground. He walked over and held it down, I simply smiled thanking Connor for taking down the Kraken. The Kraken struggled to be free but due to it being wounded from all the fighting it had difficulty fighting Connor back. He at me and I got the message. Which was kill the Kraken.

I pulled out Black Viper and shot at its eye and shooting it again and again unloading everything I have. As I finished unloading Black Viper I looked up to see Connor looking at me. "What? That guy creeps me out." I stated getting a sweatdrop from Connor. I then heard a gurgle and I turned to see the Kraken still alive albeit barely. It then looked at me and closed its eyes marking its death. Just then the Kraken began rotting. "Ummm Connor is this normal?" I asked very confused. Just then 4500 lien popped out along with some tentacles and a gray book. "Eww the tentacles really?!" I then took the book and "Observe."

 **Evolution Journal (Kraken)**

 **Gives you the ability to summon or become the Kraken.**

I then took a big swig of air and let it all out. "HOLY SHIT REALLY?!" I screamed with very large eyes that you can mistake them for plates.

"Yep that was pretty much my reaction when I found Golath's Evolution journal." He explained while chuckling. "Look about the Elder Kraken, he had time to bring his friend up and make his escape. Besides Monsters like him and Goliath are good at that, he's probably long gone. We'll get em next time. Besides even if we fought this one Elder Kraken would've finished us off. I think he may be part of an Event for Evolve." He theorized. I simply accepted his logic. "Well anyway, call your observers back and save em for when we do go after him Besides Elder Kraken was Level 45 for Christ sake. that's well in the danger zone for both of us."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah maybe a single lightning strike from that one can easily take us out." I said with a sigh while mentally ordering the observers to go back. "Anyways I wanna eat something wanna go by the cafeteria?" I asked with excitement in my tone.

"Heh, I'll grab a quick bite to eat before I head off, I did promise Jaune that I'd help him out. But I'll have to do that tomorrow." He replied as we go back to the Academy.

 _Cafeteria_

When we got back it was 9:10 meaning we only took 30-40 minutes in the forest.

As I was eating my breakfast I turned to Connor. "So Connor what type of help are you giving Jaune?" I whispered silently. "Also when did your Goliath turn to Stage 2? Is it like in the game like do you feed it or something else?" I asked him.

"Well to answer your questions in order. I want to help Jaune on his lacking of ranged attacks. I was thinking of giving him an SMG that I recently got not to long ago. But I then thought of a small crossbow. Y'know to add to his knight themed character. And as for Goliath he actually got an EXP boost when fighting you and the sisters. I then encountered a Gorgon and beat that monster and...well yeah. I ate it." He said while I imagined me eating a Gorgon as Kraken. I shivered at the thought. "But yeah when I fed off that Gorgon Goliath Evolved to Stage 2. But it wasn't a Stage 3 Gorgon so I didn't get the Evolution journal for that monster." Well good work for exterminating a scary motherfucker.

I nodded with a shiver. "Gorgon huh? Good work. I easily get scared of Gorgon whenever I play Evolve." I whispered while shivering at the memories.

"Spiders, I tell ya man. Always freaky as hell. No matter what the size." He replied while finishing his breakfast for the day. "Well, I wish ya luck in the initiation". He said standing up. "If I don't get back soon Pyrrah and Jaune will be wondering where I am. Take care man." He said walking away but stopped "Oh and one other thing. do establish Arkos early if that's what you plan on doing. Anyway ciao!" He said walking out of the cafeteria. I simply ate my breakfast. Until I received his PM.

 **"Don't get any ideas with Kraken's tentacles."**

Well that was that.

 _A few minutes later._

I was walking around the lockers preparing for the upcoming initiation. Until I spotted Jaune walking towards Pyrrah and Weiss. I quickly saved him from the embarrassment via dragging him away even with him whining.

"Okay Jaune first of all do you know sarasm?" I asked him while he looks at me. "Okay you don't." I said with a deadpan face and tone. "Well let me tell you its meaning…Sarcasm is a way of saying a complement or sentence but doesn't mean it. With what Weiss said yesterday. That. Was. Sarcasm." I said with a deadpan tone. "So she didn't complement me?" I simply nodded while he slumped his shoulders. "Well at least you know now. I mean you were gonna give her a nickname and I quote 'Snow Angel.'" I said while giving an air quote. "Now then" I said as I whispered to Jaune "don't tell what I said to you yesterday okay?" He simply nodded. I smiled and began dragging him by his neck. "Good! Let's go!" I exclaimed in glee with a fist in the air. "Yang! Ruby! Meet ya at the cliff!" I shouted out while I got a squeaky "Okay!" I grinned with a struggling Jaune. "Wait! My gear!" "Oh yeah well let's find your locker then!"

 _Few minutes later._

I was standing on a platform with Jaune to my left and Raynare to my right.

I wasn't paying attention to anything at all until I heard the platforms go off. I grinned as I waited. I got out Black Viper and Merciless. I put Black Viper to my back and Merciless is just being carried by my right hand. As I looked at Raynare she smiled and nodded to me while I did the same. As her platform turned on she got on a leaning stance and there she goes. I simply put my left le g straight back and my right leg bended, I have Merciless leaning to my right shoulder and my left arm in my pocket. Then I was launched off. "WOOOOHOOOO!"

As I was falling I was laughing as well. I then realized that I was FALLING. I held Merciless tightly and saw a thick tree. Thick enough for me to not chop it in half. I was at a few meters away from the tree but thankfully Merciless' afterburn should help. I quickly turned on the afterburn and flew straight to the tree making me stick to the tree. But as that happened I was circling around the tree until I reached the ground.

"Okay so who am I aiming for? Well its pretty much obvious right everybody?!" I shouted out as a pack of Beowolf surrounded me. "Well this should be fun." I said with a smirk. As I counted each and everyone of them which was 12, they all have decent stats. Also now that I think about it why didn't I level up when Connor and I beat that Kraken? Nevermind I'll just check my stats later.

A Beowolf got behind me but I quickly turned around and slash at its head killing it. Then 4 Beowolves decided to charge right in. Big mistake. I smirked and activated Bloodsong killing 1 of them and making the 3 have half health and bleed. I quickly took Black Viper and shot at them to the head killing them. The leader which has the most bones…hehe bones, suddenly howled and the 6 Beowolves moved for the kill. So they thought. I then jumped and aimed Black Viper to a Beowolf. I used Mana shot and the familiar glow of the barrel of Black Viper suddenly shot towards the Beowolf killing it along with a Beowolf behind it and making a small explosion, making it 4 regular Beowolves and 1 Alpha remaining. As soon as I landed on the ground I quickly dashed towards the nearest Beowolf and punched it dealing a bit of damage and I suddenly swung at its head. I then took out the gun Connor gave me and shot at the 3 remaining Beowolves taking away half their health. I then quickly got in front of the Beowolves and slashed sideways killing all 3. I looked at the Alpha while it howls. Suddenly a shot was heard and a hole was at the head of the now dead Alpha I looked behind me to see the blue haired girl holding a dark blue pistol before transforming it to a short sword. The sword was beautifully crafted with a symbol of a sword in a cloud.

I looked at her to see she was wearing a buttoned up light blue jacket with her symbol on her chest which was also big, she was wearing dark blue shorts that shows her long beautiful legs but still showing modesty. She has dark blue eyes same with her hair which was long and straight, reaching up to her waist. She has a smile on her face. Now that I look at her she is beautiful, I mean look at her!

"Hey the names Connor Anderson. Looks like we're partners starting today." She simply smiled and nodded. "I am Caroline Mistwhisper. It is a pleasure." She stretched her hand for a hand shake. I smiled and took her hand which was very soft and shook it. "Now that introductions are made Happy! Come on!" I shouted out as Happy left the back of my clothes. "Aye! Hello!" He introduce himself to Caroline who look like she could barely hold herself. I grinned. "Go on knock yourself out." I said while pointing to Happy. Getting the message Caroline quickly hugged Happy tightly while Happy was struggling and me? I'm laughing.

I then checked my status.

 **Sam Anderson**

 **Title: A Fucking Sadist**

 **Lvl:23**

 **HP: 475/475**

 **AP:1200/1200**

 **MP:210/210**

 **STR:35**

 **END: 25**

 **DEX: 25**

 **INT:35**

 **WIS: 23**

 **CHR: 20**

 **LUCK: 32**

 **Stat points:15**

As I finished thinking on what to pick I mentally upped my stats. Because tapping it in the air is too stupid and exposing.

 **Sam Anderson**

 **Title: A Fucking Sadist**

 **Lvl:23**

 **HP: 475/475**

 **AP:1200/1200**

 **MP:210/210**

 **STR:40**

 **END: 27**

 **DEX: 29**

 **INT:35**

 **WIS: 23**

 **CHR: 20**

 **LUCK: 36**

I quickly closed my screen. 'System please at the very least inform me everytime I level up.' I thought.

 **[Do a small quest. Then I will inform you.]** I smiled 'Accept.'

 **[Quest! Do the initiation!]**

 **[You are doing the initiation of Beacon. Pass the initiation. Rewards:Increased relationship with team RWBY, JNPR, and Beacon Staff. Combat Cookbook. Purple Blueprint. Your very own team!]**

 **[Optional quest! Save Weiss from falling! Since Jaune isn't going for Weiss who will pick him up? Rewards:Weiss develops feelings for you.]**

'Yep so doing that Optional quest.' I thought with a grin. I looked at Caroline to see her still snuggling with Happy tight. "Okay Caroline let go of Happy." She did it with hesitation but still did so. "Happy scout around for us." Happy didn't reply. "Okay I'll give you some tuna if you will." I said with a twinkle in my eyes while Happy raises his paw with an "Aye!" and flew off. "Find the temple for us Happy!" I quickly shouted out.

I looked at Caroline with a grin. "Well time to do the waiting game." She simply nodded and began to sit down cross legged and closed her eyes while I chuckle and looked up.

 **AN:HELLO EVERYBODY! Sorry for the long wait! But you guys probably know the reason why so I'm not going to say anything. So someone wanted to know who is in the harem so here ya go!**

 **100%**

 **Ruby**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Yang**

 **Nora**

 **Velvet**

 **Coco**

 **Caroline**

 **Raynare**

 **Lucy**

 **Melanie**

 **Miltia**

 **Penny**

 **? (Clue:She's one of the main characters of a currently ongoing popular anime)**

 **? (Clue:She's a friend of Raynare in the DXD world)**

 **? (Clue:She's a pink haired maid)**

 **? (Clue:She's a sister of the pink haired maid.)**

 **50%**

 **Pyrrah**

 **Cinder**

 **Glynda**

 **Emerald**

 **Winter**

 **0%**

 **Raven**

 **Salem**

 **Okay so the ? Are pretty easy if you've watched/ read the anime and know what are popular anime today then you get a cookie…Don't tell Ruby. Anyways Ciao! Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO EVERYBODY! DWG here for anotber chapter coming in right now! Okay so shout out to TheLastNanaya for guessing the ? Correctly...Anyways those are TOO easy when I gave the hints...yep I'm stupid. Also for anybody who doesn't know its the following below.**

 **Mikasa (To be honest I'm having trouble in how to intoduce her. But I'll just wing it like I always do!)**

 **Kalawarner (She is so far the easiest to put since there are many fanfics that gave me the idea that she is Raynare's sister so yeah. Fanfics FTW.)**

 **Ram & Rem (Yep can't explain.)**

 **Okay with that out of the way on with the reading!**

 **Also a warning! Some battle scenes will change with Sam and his future team being in the fold so yeh let's go!**

Me and Caroline were waiting for Happy to come back and while waiting an ursa or 2 would try to take us but a shot to the head is just enough to kill them yep.

 **[You have a present!]**

I raised my brow to that. 'Present? From who?' I thought while maintaining a thought of trying to dis the system.

I sighed as I mentally opened my inbox and saw Caira's grenade launcher. 'So that is a-WAIT WHAT?!' I almost shout that out loud. I looked at the sender which was Connor and it contained the same message...System dissed me again didn't it? It was pretty obvious that Connor wanted to give me Caira's launcher. It also came with a PM but it was the last part that got me which was to not get any ideas with the tentacles. Thing is that was the only part of the message the system made me read before Connor left.

Then I suddenly fell back. Why? Because the system suddenly gave me a pic of Trollface meaning the system trolled me by giving the launcher late and letting me read ONLY Connor's warning of tentacles.

I sighed in annoyance catching Caroline's attention.

"What's wrong?" I simply looked at her and shook my head. "Nothing its just Happy is taking so long. I can't stand being in one place that much." She looks at her watch. "But its has onl-" She was about to say more but a familiar blue cat caught our attention. He was crying while flying away from a small flock of Nevermores. I simply sighed and took out Black Viper while Caroline took her sword and turned into its gun form.

 _Few seconds later._

It only took us a few seconds to take care of the Nevermores. I looked at Happy being comforted by Caroline. I smiled and took out a tiny piece of tuna and gave it to Happy. Happy took it with a smile and a few tears. I looked at Caroline to see her making a face of trying to hold back. I sighed and turned to Happy. "Happy where's the temple?" I asked as he pointed to a random direction. I smiled and began petting his head making him sigh in content. I looked at Caroline while she looked at Happy with a blush.

"Well let's go." She nodded while staring at Happy. I grinned and looked at the direction where Happy pointed. "This will take a while."

 _A few minutes later._

We were walking for a few minutes towards the temple. While we were walking we ran into a few grimm and Raynare and Lucy...strange huh? Raynare was wearing the same battle skirt she wore when we met. Except she has a pair of black gloves and a purple spear that she named Beneficium. The spear is very long and and has a sharp point. Between the blade of the spear it has a circle with a black feather inside. Her semblance was the spear of light. Yep DXD. Next was Lucy, she wore a blue shirt showing great legs...moving on. Her top was that of a cheerleader's I must say with blue as its color. Like most cheerleaders her's shows her sexy and flat stomach, her hair was tied with a yellow ribbon to the side. Her weapon was like in the anime Fleuve d'étoiles. But I'll just call it River of Stars which was what it exactly mean. Her semblance was the control of stars. Makes sense.

"Sam are we there yet?" Lucy asked in a tired voice. I simply TRIED to make a straight face. She was asking the same question once every one minute. "Don't know but we got to be near and ca-" I was about to scold her a bit. Until we heard a 'girl' screaming. I sighed. "Well let's run everybody!" I shouted out getting a shout of approval.

 _Temple_

It only took us a few seconds of running until we saw Jaune crashing with Ruby. I chuckled in amusement while Lucy fell on her legs tired. The others well they're standing behind me with blank faces and a face of concern.

I grinned and began to running towards a certain blonde. "Yang!" She noticed me and grinned. "Sam! Good to see you not dead hotshot!" I simply replied with a peace sign. "Probably because I'm too awesome and badass!" She laughed. We then heard an Ursa roaring in pain. Then trees began falling left and right in front of us. Then after a while the energy of RWBY showed herself with Ren in tow making me chuckle.

"I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~" I simply chuckled and shook my head. Nora is pretty cute if she wants to be. "Nora!" "Coming Ren!" Yep cute. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" I simply nodded making Blake sigh. Then we heard a screech of a Deathstalker making me pick my ears. Too loud. "Yang!/Ruby!/Nora!" Crazy as ever. "Did she just ran all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" I nodded again. "Yep." I said while popping the P.

I then saw Yang about to explode. So I did what every guy would do. Step back and cover your ears.

After Yang began calming down everybody looked up. I then saw Weiss hanging on to a Nevermore. I got an idea and began climbing the tree where Jaune is. As I finished climbing the tree, I saw Weiss falling so I did what I have to which was save Weiss. I leaped to save her and yes I did save her.

"Easy princess. Can't damage that face of yours now." I teased with a grin making Weiss blush. "Wh-What?" She can't even form words for now. Well then time to do some stunts good thing we're still falling. As we began falling, I front flipped in the air while still holding Weiss. I was still spinning until I landed. I then heard writing noise and saw Caroline and Happy giving me a 10, Yang and Ruby a 10, and Blake a 9. I face faulted at that. Luckily Weiss got off my hands before that happened.

"Come on! That was a good flip!"

"That was dangerous." I face palmed at that logic.

Then suddenly Pyrrah crashed in front of us making me look at the Deathstalker.

"Great the gang's all here. Now we can die together!" I laughed at that. "Not if I can help it!" Then Ruby rushed to the Deathstalker.

While everyone was distracted I looked at some chess pieces to pick what chess piece should I pick. I then saw a Black King piece. I grinned and before anyone could notice, I quickly snagged it. As I looked back to Ruby, I was just in time to see Ruby and Weiss made up for now that is. I nodded and took a swig of air. "Okay everybody! Grab your pieces fighting doesn't matter! What we came for is right in front of us!" They all nodded and took their respective pieces. I sam Raynare take a Black King piece as well. I grinned while she smiled and we nodded at each other. I then suddenly saw an Ursa Major charging straight at us. I took Black Viper and shot at its head but all it did was just bounce off. "Tch have this one then!" I shouted out as I threw a Da Dab Bomb and just as it hit its head I did the Dab making the bomb explode. I grinned while everybody was staring with they're mouths open. "Well then. Let's go!"

 _Bridge_

We were hiding by the walls because the Nevermore was blocking out way. I then heard a crash and saw the Deathstalker free and running towards us. "Run!" Everybody got the message and began running towards the bridge. As we tried to cross it the Nevermore dicked us seperating all of us by half. I looked to my back to see Raynare and Lucy with Pyrrah, Blake and Ren holding out the Deathstalker. I looked behind me as I heard a screech and saw the Nevermore shooting me one of its feathers. I calmly hold Merciless to my side and just as it was about to hit me, I sliced it in half surprising everbody around me. I looked at Pyrrah, Blake, and Ren holding out the Deathstalker while Raynare tries to find any weakspot and Lucy tries to damage the Deathstalker with her whip but with no luck.

"Some of us have to go over there. They don't have any heavy hitters and they're one less tank." I looked at Jaune and Nora with a grin. "Think you can make that jump?" I asked while Nora smiles and Jaune sweats. "Okay! Go!" Nora grinned while Jaune gulped. "Stay back!" I nodded while making team RWY and Caroline follow. Then as we got far enough I heard the familiar sound of explosions. I grinned and shouted out. "Time to party!" After that I saw Blake fall and began to climp at some pillars. As we finished climbing Blake jumped and landed beside Yang. I looked at the Nevermore. 'Observe.'

 **Nevermore**

 **Lvl 30**

 **Health:2760/3000**

"Its tougher than it looks." I nodded. "Then we hit hard and hope for the best." I said. "Okay we'll need back up!" I exclaimed as I warped in three Stalkers. The Stalkers surprised everybody while Ruby has stars for eyes. The Stalkers looked at the Nevermore. "Intriguing." I grinned. "Okay everybody! Shoot it down! Stalkers focus fire on the Nevermore! Use blink every often!" The Stalkers then got in positions as I got out Black Viper. We began shooting it but no effect. "Everybody off!" They all nodded but the Nevermore already destroyed the pillars and platforms making it fall down the canyon. I jumped to every debris I could step on while Caroline did the same. The Stalkers just blinked to the steady ground. I was jumping around until I mistakingly mistepped on a debris and jumped. As I landed I held on to my foot and grunted in pain as I began to massage it to make the pain go away. Caroline noticed this and ran towards me. "You okay?" I nodded with a grin. "Yep been through worse." She smiled and slashed an incoming feather slicing it in half.

"Okay let's go and shoot again!" Caroline simply nodded with a smile. As we reached the battle I saw Lucy holding the Deathstalker's claw still. I looked behind the Deathstalker and saw Raynare and Ren knocked on to the ground. 'Lucy must've kept the Deathstalker still so it can't target Ren and Raynare.' I thought with a proud smile. I then looked at the Nevermore to see Yang 'feeding' the Nevermore. The Stalkers then began shooting at the Nevermore making it screech in pain. I got out Merciless and ran towards the Nevermore. I used Aura Enchancement on my legs and jumped. I grinned and afterburned myself fowards the Nevermore. "Let's see how much can you take!" I shouted out with a sadistic smile. I hacked at the Nevermore dealing 100 damage. I then shot at its eye dealing 379 damage. Just as I was about to hack at it again the Vevermore quickly used its wings to knock me off to the air dealing 251 damage to my aura. I grimaced at the damage but I have a trump card to finish this. "Risky as hell but fuck it!" I shouted out as I began to transform into Kraken. I grew taller and began growing wings. Tentacles, head and mouth grew and my body got tougher and bulkier. After that I felt the power and some of my aura slowly slipping away. **"Aerial battle! Wanna go birdbrain?!"** I shouted out as I launched a Vortex at the Nevermore dealing 236 damage. The Nevermore then tackled me after it regained its bearings dealing 211 damage to my aura. I roared and Aftershocked that bitch dealing 500 damage! I then got up and tackled at its body and began using my tentacles to damage and electrify the Nevermore. Just as I was about to continue with my barrage the Nevermore suddenly pecked at one of my eyes and I moved back while hodling my eye. That was just enough time for the Nevermore to get up and began to hit me with its feathers. The feathers mostly deal around 50 or less damage depending on which parts of my body get hit. But the almsot endless barrage of feathers is enough for me to back off. I then forced myself to launch a lightning strike at the Nevermore but it dodged. I looked at my aura and saw how low it is. **"Guess tbis is all I got."** I said as I transformed back to normal. I was falling but someone managed to catch me. I looked back to see Caroline. "Don't do that again. You scared me." I simply smiled and nodded. I looked to see Ruby finishing off the Nevermore. Then there was darkness.

 _One hour later_

I woke up just in time to see everybody enter a room. I felt someone carrying me by the shoulders. I looked to see Yang and Nora. Well powerhouses and a hot and cute babes...I'll take it. "What I miss?" I asked surprising everyone making me grin. "Oh oh wait before that what were those robot things that dropped out of the sky?!" Ruby asked rather energetically. I sighed and smiled. After explaining what the Stalkers were aside from being protoss and Nerazim or being in a game everyone accepted my explanation. We got just in time to see team CRDL get off the stage. I scowled. 'At least I didn't have to hear Ozpin talking about them.' I thought. I snapped out of my thoughts as Ozpin announced that Jaune will be team leader. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you have retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forth you will work together as team RWBY...Led by Ruby Rose." I smiled and clapped along with everyone else. "And finally Sam Anderson, Caroline Mistwhisper, Raynare Blackfeather, and Lucy Heartifilia. The four of you retrieved the Black King pieces from this day forth you will work together as team SCRL led by Sam Anderson." I grinned and looked at Caroline she smiled and gave me a high five.

'Team SCRL, I like it. Now then next will be rooms and a lot of stuff. Best get prepped for it.' I thought.

 **Okay! That's all the time I have. Actually I spent most of my night doing this. So team SCRL has formed. Pronounced as team Scarlet! Okay so some of you are probably wondering if the celestial spirits are with Lucy. Well the answer is yes! Since the spirits are Celestial. They can be summoned forth by Lucy and how can she summon? Duh! She has power over stars! How does that even work if the sun is out? Duh! The sun only outshines the stars! Your welcome for a bit of lesson for that one though. Okay so thanks for reading! Ciao! Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OKAY EVERYONE! BEFORE YOU START THROWING STUFF AT ME LET ME EXPLAIN! *Crowd quiets down.* Okay so it has been a week maybe but sorry that it took some time. Reason is that I'm planning on adding some extra arcs. Ones that include Sam, Raynare, and maybe Lucy's past. So yeah it took me a lot of thinking which surprised me as I just wing it like I usually do. Sooooo ya cool? *Camera nods.* Cool! So since I'm finished let the story commence!**

 **Disclaimer!...I'm too lazy so check the 1st ten chapters.**

I walked to where our dorms were. I looked to my side with a blushing Caroline holding a sleeping Happy. 'Guess she loves cute things huh? She looks a bit serious but give her something cute and she goes girly. So girly its cute.' I thought with a smile. I then looked to my back. "Raynare." I said catching Raynare's attention. "Tell me if someone bullies or discriminates you, if there is someone who'll do that-" I said as my yellow eye began to glow. "I'll make sure they will never have a happy life. Men or women." I finished darkly and then I grinned. "Don't want a teammate to get hurt ya know? Especially a friend." She blushed and nodded with a smile. "Thanks." I simply nodded with a grin.

"Lucy great job by the way." I suddenly said making Lucy jump a bit. "For what?" I turned to her with a smile. "For holding the Deathstalker off while Raynare and Ren regain their bearings." I answered making her smile. "Sure no problem! Besides I don't want anyone hurt." She said softly with a beautiful smile. "Well that reason is good enough in my books. Add in the fact that you're drop dead beautiful. Same with you three of course." My statement caused all three girls to blush, me? I just laughed as we went to our dorms.

 _Dorms_

We looked inside our room which consisted of four beds and a window with a curtain.

 **[Do the initiation! Finished! Rewards:Increased relationship with teams RWBY and JNPR, Beacon staff. Combat Cookbook, purple blueprint (Mr. Pain Gloves.)**

 **[Optional quest! Finished!]**

 **[You have leveled up twice!]**

 **Sam Anderson**

 **Title: A Fucking Sadist**

 **Lvl:25**

 **HP:550/550**

 **AP:1300/1300**

 **MP:210/210**

 **STR:35**

 **END: 25**

 **DEX: 25**

 **INT:35**

 **WIS: 23**

 **CHR: 20**

 **LUCK: 32**

I smiled as I mentally upped my stats.

 **Sam Anderson**

 **Title: A Fucking Sadist**

 **Lvl:25**

 **HP:550/550**

 **AP:1300/1300**

 **MP:275/275**

 **STR:35**

 **END: 25**

 **DEX: 25**

 **INT:40**

 **WIS: 25**

 **CHR: 23**

 **LUCK: 32**

I looked at my team to see Raynare and Caroline setting the beds. Lucy meanwhile is taking a bath, if the door closing behind me was any indication. I simply nodded and took the bed to the far left. After taking a sit, I smiled in comfort on how soft the bed was.

 _5 hours later_

Right now its evening after bonding with my teammates via talking. I was laying on my bed after taking a bath. I sighed in content as I looked to my right. Right now Caroline is tending to her sword, Raynare is looking at her scroll, and Lucy is sleeping. "Hey Caroline." She turned her head to me. "Now that I look at your sword what is its name?" I asked making Caroline smile and get up. "Iustitia. My sword's name is Iustitia meaning-" "Justice." I said cutting her off making her nod. "Well its a good name...unlike mine. I'm not that good with names. I just think of many things that sounds cool." I said making her giggle. "Well goodnight, we have classes tomorrow."

 _Next day_

I woke up to see everyone still sleeping. I simply nodded as I got up and took a bath.

As I finished taking a bath, I looked into my inventory and took a pair of long gray shorts and a black tank top. I grinned as I began making my way towards the door leading to outside.

 _Outside_

I stepped out the dorms and took a big swig of air. "Nothing beats a good excercise." I said with a grin. "Well better get to work." I said as I began my work out.

 _2 hours later_

I was sweating a lot and boy was that tiring!

 **[Your strength, dexterity, and endurance increased by 2!]**

I smiled at my determination. "Well better take a bath." I said as I made my way through some students and teachers alike. Guess its not everyday you see someone use a big ass boulder to help him with his workout huh?

 _Dorm room_

I entered the room to see the girls wearing their uniforms properly. No replacements or any additions, just uniforms. "Morning." I said getting replies of mornings to everyone. "Wait for me gu-erm gals, gotta take a bath." I said as I grabbed my towel and some clothes. "Just be quick okay?" I nodded in reply to Raynare's questions.

 _5 minutes later_

I was dressed in my uniform and looking at myself in the mirror. I kept my wild hair and I rolled up my sleeves. I nodded as I looked at my scroll. 'Any minute now.' I thought with a grin.

"Its 8:55 you dunce!" I then heard a familiar Schnee. I grinned as I peeked out to the room. Also our room is next to team RWBY. I then looked to see the rest of team RWBY running and team JNPR falling. "To class!" I shouted out while laughing, same with Nora.

 _Class_

Only two minutes in class and I feel like shit right now. Like really. Right now Professor Port is talking about his past. Which was boring now that I get to hear it. I mean reading or listening to what he says is fine but that's only because I have something to keep me company like some food for example. I then heard a soft grumble, which was my stomach, I didn't eat anything even after waking up. "Man why did I skip breakfast?" I moaned quietly. "Well you told me that you were working out at 6 why didn't you just eat during or after your workout?" I looked at Lucy to see her writing some notes. "Well 1 my workout was intense and 2 I would puke my guts out." I said as I remembered the time when I was still nust beginning in my workout.

"Know who among you are the embodiment to these traits?" Know that caught my attention. 'Hmmm this might backfire but fuck it I swing like Tarzan!'

"I do sir!" I heard Weiss say, I grinned as I raised my hand too. "Ditto!" Now time to lecture some people. Not Weiss, she gets that from Port.

"Aaah, very well then step forward to meet your foes!" I looked to see two cages instead of one.

 _1 minute later_

I looked to see Weiss in her battle skirt. If that's what you call it. I saw Blake holding a RWBY flag. 'Now that I look at it, where did she get that?!'

I then saw Port open the cage. A Boarbatusk like in the anime showed up looking fierce. Well not to me anyways. I looked at the ceiling and grinned. 'Well folks let's skip this scene until Weiss kills that pig okay.' I thought with a chuckle.

 _After the fight scene_

I was standing straight looking at the cage where an unkown grimm is trapped. 'Wow so timeskips have a cooldown huh?' I thought as I rubbed my head. Just when I mentally tried to use the timeskip. It said to wait for a month which sucks. 'Well guess timeskip abuse ain't working.' I thought as it makes sense.

"Okay! Ready?" I nodded with a grin.

As soon as I nodded, Port smashed open the lock. I looked at the grimm to see an Ursa. Just one problem. "That is huuuge!" I exclaimed. Surely enough the Ursa stepped out of the cage. The Ursa is larger than normal and it has a few bone plates meaning its been here a while. I grinned as I readied myself. No weapon like a baws!

"What the?! Its bigger than normal!"

"Is he gonna fight that without any weapons?!"

"Lesson 1!" I shouted out catching the attention of everyone. "When you don't have a weapon duke it out!" I finished with a grin, while Yang shouts in approval.

I charged straight to the Ursa while it does the same. 'Observe.'

 **Ursa**

 **Lvl 30**

 **Health:500/500**

 **Description:This Ursa is extremely large that is for sure. But thanks to that it has its own will. Salem was trying to create this Ursa. Making it more large and powerful. But she made a mistake. She mistakingly gave it a will of its own, thinking that with this it will be more powerful and dominant. One of the many weapons she wanted to have backfired on her as it is very stubborn and almost untamemable. Perhaps a beating would suffice.**

I grinned as I read the description as fast as I can. I then leaped and dropkicked the big ass Ursa making it step back and get 30 damage. The Ursa roared as it swiped with its claws. I dodged every single strike and then I jumped on the Ursa's hand. I back flipped as I landed while the Ursa was still trying to shred me. I did a roundhouse kick to the Ursa to the face dealing 50 damage and I followed it up with an uppercut dealing 70 damage. The Ursa was knocked back and roared. Everyone was surprised aside from Yang and Ruby. "Yeah go Sam!/Go hotshot!" Geez fangirling much? "Lesson 2!" Everyone was listening as I shouted. "Never let words distract you! Or! Use them to gain confidence or hints!" I shouted out while everyone nods and talk in agreement. "Just don't get overconfident!" I exclaimed as I suckerpunched the Ursa dealing 50 damage. 'Titles are life.' I grinned mentally. I then punched it in the stomach and kicked it to the crotch dealing 50 damage.

'Wait do grimm have genitals? Oh shi-!' I didn't finish that thought as the Ursa managed to hit me or rather PUNCHED me! How in the world?! Usually I see only claws and bites but this! WTF! "Ow." I deadpanned. I then rushed back to the Ursa while it did the same.

I then sweeped kick the Ursa making it fall to the ground and deal 15 damage. I grinned as I kicked it to the face dealing 35 damage. It then bit my hand dealing 120 damage. I shrugged off the damage and grabbed its jaw and began prying my hand off. It took me some time and a few aura but I managed to free myself and dislocate its jaw dealing 25 damage. I looked at the Ursa trying to get me off but I simply frinned and 'Machinegun blows!' I was doing a lot of combos to its body. My hands and feet were a flurry shocking some students. After the work was done the Ursa only had 50 health left. I got off the Ursa as it started to get up. It then looked at me. I did the same. Then the Ursa began walking to me. I walked as well. It then stopped as we were mere inches. Then suddenly it licked my face. Everyone was shocked even Port! I then tried or did the most unexplainable thing. I scratched its head. Everyone was surprised once again to see the Ursa lie down in satisfaction if the growls is any indication.

I looked at everybody and smiled awkwardly.

"Can I keep it?" Everyone just either facefaulted or sweatdropped. I grinned and laughed very loudly. The Ursa then looked at me and blew some air straight to my face. I wiped my face with a towel from my inventory.

Port recovered from his shock and coughed. "Well this certainly is an interesting-no! The most astonishing discovery ever found! I must report this to Headmaster Ozpin immediately! Okay class that is all. I must report this right now and with that class dismissed!" Everyone got out of their shock as they left the classroom leaving me, teams RWBY and JNPR, and Port. "Mr. Anderson I am surprised that this happened. Seeing this, I already have high hopes for you!" He said. I can't tell if he's smiling with his moustache. "Hmm same here. Surprised that this big guy decided to be a friend than be my enemy. If I keep him...what will be his name?" I asked myself with a thinking pose while walking around. Meanwhile everyone just sweatdropped at that.

"I got it! His name will be..."

 **Okay cut! So as you can see Sam has a new pet/ friend. So everyone thanks for reading! Now please leave a review a long one would be good. Cuz I love to see what you opinion is. Also I leave it up to you guys to give me a name for our friend Ursa of course! So see ya guys in a few days maybe or most likely! Then without further ado CIAO! PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay everyone! DWG here for another chapter of Gamer of Remnant! Okay so in this chapter everyone knows what's next right? So without further ado let's do did!**

 **Disclaimer... I'm still lazy**

"Boris!" Yep his name will be Boris! Which is very well known. "Why Boris?" Asked Nora, I looked at her with a deadpan look and tone. "Cuz I want to." Everyone facefaulted at that. "And its meaning is also Brave Warrior." I said making Blake interested. What? Is it not known yet? "Mr. Anderson you, your team, and teams RWBY and JNPR might want to head over to the next class."

I blinked and nodded. "Well Professor Port can Boris stay here? As of now I don't have any place to where he can live." Port simply nodded. "Now off you go, I have much to report and discuss with Headmaster Ozpin."

 _Outside Port's classroom_

Me and my team were talking happily until. "Ozpin made a mistake." That. We looked to see Ruby with a down ridden face and atmosphere. I was about to walk towards her but a hand grabbed me by the shoulders.

"I'll take care of this. Go to Weiss and clear up the arguement." Said Ozpin with his ever trusty mug.

I nodded and made my way to Weiss.

 _Rooftop_

It took me a while since I don't memorize where everything is. I arrived just in time to see Professor Port and Weiss talking. I used aura enchancement to enchance my ears. "But the best person you can be." My face is straight up unamused. Not because Weiss learned stuff. But because I liked hearing Port's words. Its very inspiring. Then Port left and I walked in.

"He's right ya know?" I said suddenly making Weiss jump. I grinned with that cute reaction. "Yeah, I guess I've been harsh to her." She said solemnly. "But you learned your lesson." She nodded. "The actions of what you've done can never be erased. That is why you must be ready to do actions that you can use to paint over your mistakes." She smiled at my words. 'Thank Overlord for tbose words.' "Well I think its time we ge-" She held my hand. "Stay here with me for a while." I smiled and looked at her eyes. "Sure I'll take that as payment." I grinned while Weiss giggled.

"You know everything has been crazy these past few days." She said while I raise my brows. "Like what?" She looked at the sky. "Well for once my father is not angry coming home, riding a Nevermore, seeing you turn into whatever that is, seeing a friendly grimm, and you and Professor Port helped me without hesitation." I nodded in each events eith a grin. "Why did you do that?" I looked at her with a smile as I sat down the floor. "Well one you're my friend. Two I owe your father and sister." She looked at me shocked. "Wha?! How?!" She asked a bit loud. "Well it all started out like this."

 _One explanation later_

After some explaining Weiss was looking at me with a smile. "Thanks. Knowing my sister she must've been planning to pay you for this." I chuckled and smiled. "Well if it involves helping out friends, money never gets in my way. Just the bonds I made with all ya guys. Besides I'd save you guys rather than the whole world!" I joke earning a giggle from her. Which was by the way cute. "Well I guess we've been here a while so wanna head back?" I asked while she nodded. "Just don't say anything that happened here. I can't take the embarassment." I nodded while dling a zipping motion with my hand. She smiled as I gave her a hand which she graciosuly took with a blush.

 **[You have received timeskip pass!]**

I raised my brow at that as we began walking.

'Time skip pass? What's that?'

 **[A time skip pass is a pass that you receive on short occasions such as a few time skip of days. This however, time skips you to when Jaune and Cardin fights. Time skip pass can only be given to you if necessary.]**

'Well good news for me. Okay let's use it. I want to kick Cardin's ass already.'

 _Combat class._

I watched as Jaune was being hit around like a pancake. I sighed as Cardin won. God I hate that guy.

"Mr. Arc its been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scro-" I stopped that sentence as I raised my hand getting Glynda's attention. "Sorry to be rude in stopping the lecture Professor, but when you look at your scroll, you let your guard down. Grimm or not they won't hesitate to take the free hit. Especially grimm." I finished my point making Glynda nod and smile. "That is correct however given the chance you can check your scroll. All you have to do is have someone or something give you time long enough to know which course of action you are going to take. I must thank you for pointing that out Mr. Anderson." I grinned and nodded.

 _Cafeteria_

I was munching on a bunch of food. Bacon, pancake, turkey leg, watermelon, you name it, I ate it. Everyone was either looking at me with a deadpan look, laughing, and cheering in Yang's case.

"Jaune ya need help." I stated catching everyone's attention. "What? Me? Come on, I don't need help." I shook my head in disapointment. "Yes you do Jaune. I don't want to see a friend like you get hurt. Especially one I consider a bro." Jaune got a frown plastered on his face.

"Oww! That hurts!" We looked to see Velvet being bullied by team CRDL. I scowled and began clenching my fist. "He. Is. Dead." I said slowly and darkly. Everyone else looked at me surprised. Usually I'm goofy and grin a lot but this takes it all away. I began walking towards Cardin with my hair shadowing my eyes. As soon as I got in reach, I immediately grabbed his hand tightly making him wince in pain. I then turned his hand to me and began to bend it making the elbow face the ground. I then kicked his elbow using my knee breaking it and making him scream in pain. I then turned to Velvet making her flinch and close her eyes as I began walking towards her. She must be thinking that I'll hit her. I didn't. I rubbed her ear making ber blush. She looked at me in the eyes while I smiled. "Go." She nodded with a blush and left.

"Mr. Anderson!" A voice filled with authority filled the cafeteria. "What are you doing?!" I looked at her and sighed. "I'm disciplining an asshole of a shithead that was pulling on a fellow student's ear." I explained calmly. "That doesn't give you the right!" That pissed me off! "Well I do! Look around you! There are SOME teachers here that didn't bother doing anything! Not even walking towards this shithead and doing anything!" Glynda adjusted her eyeglasses. "Yes I see that bu-" I cut her off. "No buts! People and faunus fight because of this! The teachers should know it! Yet they didn't do something about it. This asshole needs to understand that. The White Fang turned dark because of this." I looked behind me to see teachers and students alike looking at me. Some faunus even have tears in their eyes. "Remember everyone helping a faunus doesn't mean you support the White Fang. It just means that you're being the best person someone can be." I said with a soft smile.

 **[You have learned the skill Aura Penetration! Damage others even with aura standing your way. Aura cost:100.]**

"Very well then. I will have you in detention same with team CRDL." I shrugged it off but scowled. "Fine. Just don't give me a room with these guys. If I do, I might not be able to hold myself back." I said with a sadistic grin while Glynda nodded.

 _Oobleck's class_

I was sitting with my team and guess eating that much makes me sleepy. I blame turkey legs! I was about to close my eyes until Cardin was called to answer the question. I grinned at that.

"Well I know training an animal is a lot easier than a soldier." Before Pyrrah can say anything I stood up.

"Says the guy who acts like a gorilla!" I taunted with a grin.

"What did you say punk?!" Easily Cardin bought the taunt.

"I'm saying what it means I'm saying. You act tough. You want to put others below your place, and you rely on brute strength to fight. Now tell me, how is that not acting like a gorilla?" I ended with a grin. Right now Cardin is pissed off.

"Well then Mr. Anderson how about you answer the question?" Professor Oobleck asked. I grinned at that question. "Well most faunus have night vision like cat faunus for example." I saw Blake twitch. "They also have better senses than humans. For example a highly trained dog faunus can easily hear your footsteps. Quiet or not." I continued. "General Lagoon was a noob general that thought that ambushing the faunus in their sleep is a good idea. Unfortunately for him he was captured and his forces was decimated." I said making Oobleck smile. "Maybe if he was paying attention to class then maybe he might not end up being in chains. That is also what I hope that would happen to Cardin." Everyone laughed at my joke while Oobleck was mildly amused and Cardin was pissed.

Then Cardin decided to try and make fun of me. "Well I saw you fight that Ursa earlier without any weapons! You didn't even think about anything. You just charged right in like a gorilla." He said with a smirk. Big mistake Cardin. "Well if I'm a gorilla then I'm you." I said while Cardin smirked once again. "Except I ain't trash!" I exclaimed with a grin while Runy, Yang and Nora ooooo'ed for me. Cardin then tried to stand up.

"Mr. Winchester please take your seat." Cardin did so, not without giving me a glare while I replied with the middle finger.

"You and Mr. Arc will stay here for additional readings." Said Oobleck while taking a sip oc whatevers in his cup.

"Now moving on!"

 _Outside_

I was walking out with my team, teams RWBY and NPR. "You guys go ahead I'll wait for a bro." I said while everyone nods. "I'll stay here too."

As soon as everyone left Pyrrah turns to me with a smile. "You know you've been very interesting lately." I raised my brow at that. "How so?" I asked. "Well you're bold, loud, says anything he wants, reckless, and brave." I grinned at that. "Well I only say anything I want if I feel like it...That's kinda like the same now that I think about it." I sweatdropped while Pyrrah giggled. I smiled at hoe cute her giggle is. "You know your cute if you giggle." She blushed at that. I grinned at her blushing face.

I stopped as I heard footsteps. First came Oobleck, Jaune and that shithead Cardin. As Jaune was walking Cardin was about to push him over. But I got Jaune's back. Just as Cardin was about to push Jaune, I immediately drop kicked him out of the way. Then after that I snaked my hands to Jaune's neck giving him a bro hug. "Don't worry Jaune! Sam here got your back!" I stated with a grin while Pyrrah smiles. "Now come on Jaune! I have an idea! You too Pyrrah!" I said with glee while dragging Jaune and Pyrrah towards the roof.

 _Roof_

As soon as we got on top of the roof I summoned Happy shocking Jaune and Pyrrah.

'Happy when you see an orange haired musclehead grab him and dump him somewhere okay? After that I'll give you tuna.'

"Aye!" Excalimed Happy doing his signature pose.

"Now then Jaune, wanna know why I dragged you and Pyrrah here?" I asked him. "Well...I'm sad but not VERY depressed." He said while looking down. "What?! No?!" Pyrrah was panicking a bit while I chuckled. "Well its not what you think Jaune. The reason why I dragged you guys here is because you need to train! Hard!" I shouted out startling both. "You think I need help?" Asked Jaune. "I'll be blunt here, yes you do." Jaune got another frown. "Let me tell you something Jaune I'm not the best fighter there is. But I can take care of myself that is for sure. Now think about it, not everyone starts strong. Like being born, you're weak and fragile. But as soon as you grow old, you are not fragile anymore, you are not defenseless as you can fight." I said while Jaune punched me in the face dealing 20 damage. "But I'm not strong!" I wiped my face with a scowl. "Yes you are! You can wield a sword and swing it! Sloppy but a practice can remedy that!" That made Jaune angry. "I don't need help! How can I be a hero? A huntsman if I can't do things on my own?!" I headbutted him for that. "You think you can do that easily?! Solo training can only take you so far and then dead end! You can practice your sword play alone or with someone. Training alone is just like swinging that sword of yours like a kid!" I shouted out making Jaune scared. "But with someone like me or Pyrrah we can help you fix your mistakes and help you with your reflexes." I said as I held my hand out to Jaune. Jaune didn't grab it for a few seconds but he smiled and grabbed my hand.

As I lifted him up Pyrrah walked towards us with a smile. "Thank you for understanding Jaune. So when do we start?" Before I could answer Naune interrupted us. "Also guys by the way I didn't earn my way to Beacon. I lied. I used some fake transcripts I found." He admitted. I just smiled and touched his shoulders. "Well we can start tomorrow. I'm dead tired. Also Jaune be ready to write your essay and training too." I said with a grin while Jaune smiled and nodded. We then made our way towards the door.

'Happy. Is Operation dump Cardin in a place a clear?'

'Aye! I dumped him to a nearby dumpster!'

I grinned at that. 'Good job Happy! 5 tuna for you!'

 **Okay cut! As you can see Cardin won't be targeting Jaune. Exceot he'll be targeting Sam instead! Also Boris the Ursa has been named! Now some of you might be angry but I searched the meaning of the name Boris and it said Brave Warrior. I couldn't resist okay?! Now ya guyz have at least maybe tomorrow to guess how will Cardin target Sam and yes Jaunedice is still a go. Its just Jaune isn't being black mailed. Except he is forced instead.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello there everybody! DWG here giving you guys another chapter! So in this chapter Cardin will still be using Jaune like in the series. Except Jaune isn't being black mailed and...well you guys have to go read and find out!**

 **Disclaimer...srill lazy**

I was looking at a screen that is very tempting but at the same time...yep can't say anything other than tempting.

 **[You wish to unlock the recipe Beefed up Sandwich? Do the event Wrestling battle in an hour. Other events will be canceled if you accept.]**

"Damn it. This is annoying but if I will accept this then the Mass Effect is unavailable for me. And if its the sandwich from Castle Crashers then its really a strike." Right now I'm in the bathroom. And making a decision is really hard. "Mass Effect? Or Castle Crashers?...Damn this is hard. I haven't played Mass Effect that much but I remember the explosions and all. But the sandwich from Castle Crashers is really tempting. Add in the fact that I've played that game before and finished it." This is giving me a mild headache. "Let's see weapons that may destroy Cardin? Or beating up Cardin like Hulk?" I began thinking on what to pick.

I opened my eyes coming to a conclusion. "Yep going Hulk it is." I muttered while at the same time thinking that I might regret this. "But before I go in, better inform Connor." I said sadly.

 **"Connor bro sorry but I can't go to the event cuz I'll try another one. Problem is this event makes me unable to go to the Mass Effect Event. Sorry but going Hulk on Cardin is very tempting. ALSO! SAVE ME ANY EXPLOSIVE WEAPONS! Oh! And also try this. Its really tasty! P.S any explosive weapon can do as lomg as it goes BOOM!"** I then opened my inventory and put a plate of Calamari in the present box. Yep thanks Kraken's tentacles. "Hehe, I remember cooking that stuff. Not only is it tasty but its also shocking to the tastebuds...in a good way." I said with a grin.

I nodded as I sent my PM and present to Connor. I then looked at the wrestling event and nodded with a grin. "Okay! Let's go!" Then I was engulfed with a bright light.

 _Wrestling Event_

I opened my eyes to see myself in a room.

"Okay you're in Mr. Sam!" I don't know why but my body moved on its own.

As I left the room, I was blinded by flashes of light and explosions to my sides. "And here he is folks! The black berserker, the sadistic motherfucker! Big S!" 'Big S? Really?!' I thought as I walked towards the ring.

"Now everybody! Tonight there are no rules! Anything goes! Meaning even cock shots are allowed!" Sweet Jesus save me!

 **[Challenge! Don't let your stamina go red! Rewards. Increased duration of Beefed up Sandwich!]**

Okay THAT is very tempting.

"Now we have special contestants this evening! That is right everybody! This night will be a Royal Rumble!" Dear lord help me. "As you can see we have Big S over here. There are still 29 more!"

'Great this is WWE 2K17!' This is gonna hurt!

 **AN:I'll skip it until the last 6 are going at it please forgive me.**

I. AM. TIRED! I've been in here for at least an hour and boy! This event is torture! Like literally! I have to take others out of the ring and it is hard! Right now I'm near the red zone. Which is bad. Right in front of me is The Rock, John Cena, H20 Delirious, Goku, and a man wearing a penguin costume...yep this is crazy! And I like it!

I made a 'come on' motion to Goku and he charged right in. Thanks for not having your powers with you.

As Goku got in range, I grabbed him by the waist and threw him over back first to the ground eliminating him. "Four more." I muttered as I threw myself at John Cena. Bad idea. He elbowed me but I shrugged it off and carried him like how the Raider does it in For Honor. I sat in front of him and began punching his lights out. Left hook, right hook, anything goes. The Rock then grabbed me and threw me off. Luckily I caught myself before I slammed down the ring which will hurt. I then focused my sights on The Rock and dropkicked him pushing him to the ropes. I then headbutted him and pushed him off. Problem was he caught the ropes before he could fall. I was pushing him down, which was hard to do as he just got in here. Then penguin man came in helped me push him off. With three hands holding him down I raised my left arm and sucker punched him making him fall to the ground. I dodged a slap of the penguin man and ran to Delirious leg sweeping him. I then heard a grunt and saw John Cena next to me lying on the floor while holding his crotch. I then ignored it and began to punch Delirious. I got up as Delirious tried to punch my dick. I kicked him to the chest and crotch. I dragged him to the ropes and headbutted him as I try to push him off. Unfortunately penguin man grabbed me and tried to slap me but instead he slapped Delirious while I ducked.

"Thanks." I mocked as I charged right in towards penguin man and punched him making him lie down. I then turned my sight towards John Cena and I grabbed his head as I reached him and headbutted him. I then threw him towards penguin man. I sat down as I saw penguin man slap John Cena like crazy and uppercutted him making him fly off the ring. To say I was surprised was absolut BS because I feel worried right now.

I got up as I got in a stance. We were both at the yellow zone, with me being the closes to the red zone. Just a few hits then the redzone is my zone. Not literally. Penguin man charged straight as I used the ropes to make me charge straight towards penguin man as well. I ducked as penguin man almost elbowed me. I leg sweeped him but a short while he got up fast. I used my left hook on him and kneed his stomach. I then got my foot up as far as I can and kicked him in the nuts making him go to the red zone. I carried him and ran towards the rope and threw him off.

I shouted out to glory as I got my fists up in the air.

"Freaking Finally!" I shouted out as I was engulfed in a bright light.

 _Bathroom_

I was teleported back to the bathroom while panting. "Finished at last." I muttered as I heard water noises making me surprise. "Oh I ran out of shampoo." That got me cold as I heard Lucy's voice. "Hey Caroline can I have some of your sha-" She stopped as she saw me. It was a few seconds until she screamed and began throwing stuff at me.

"What are you doing here Sam! You damn pervert!" She screamed out as she was now in a towel. 'Why does this feel familiar?' I thought as I raised my hands. "I guess an explanation is in order. I'll explain myself later to everyone just not now okay? Laters!" I said rapidly while opening the door and leaving fast.

 _An hour later_

I was sitting on my knees as I explained how I got there along with explaining my semblance. After that everyone asked me questions. Which I answered truthfully.

"I can't believe this. But it could explain on how you got to the bathroom and to be also to lift boulders." Said Lucy as everyone nodded.

"Well believe me, don't know how I became like this. But its all good. I ain't complaining." I said as I got up. "Now come on we have field trip today." I said as everyone got up and began dling stuff.

 _Jaune's POV_

I was walking with Cardin today. 'I don't know how he got that information but I can't risk Sam getting expelled. Especially after all he did to help me.' I thought as I was holding the box of Rapier Wasps.

 _Flashback_

I was minding my own business until Cardin walked towards me. "Jauney-boy. I need a favor." I glared at him for even thinking that. "No way Cardin. I won't let you torment me anymore." I said defiantly while Cardin smirked. "Oh? So you don't care what happents to Sam?" He asked me making me freeze on the spot. 'Oh no. Did he find out about Sam's Gamer ability?' I thought in distress. I looked at Cardin straight in the eyes. "What are you talking about?" I asked him while mentally crossing my fingers for hoping that he doesn't know.

"Well I have someone I know look into Sam and guess what? He doesn't have anything about him. Just his age and the unnecessary bullshit." I sighed at that mentally. "Now this got me thinking. Did he hack into the system to enroll himself in? If so I'm reporting him so he gets the hell outta here." He said with a smirk. My eyes widened at that as I steeled myself. "Alright Cardin you win. What do I have to do?" He just smirked at that.

 _Flashback end_

We got on the bullhead, I hope that this doesn't hurt others other than me

 _Sam's POV_

I was with my team and teams RWBY and NPR. "I wonder where Jaune is?" I asked confused. "Yeah I haven't seen him all morning. Maybe he's sick?" Asked Ruby while Pyrrha shakes her head. "No, if he was he'd be at the infirmary but he wasn't."

I was thinking as I thought that maybe Cardin's got a hand in this. If so better be cautious.

 _Forever Fall_

We were walking. I saw Jaune with team CRDL walking away. I grimaced at that. "Okay time to do this." I said as Glynda gave us the tasks.

 _Jaune's POV, few minutes later._

I was lying down next to Cardin while he was holding the Rapier Wasps. "Okay boys Jauney-boy got us some Rapier Wasps and I plan on using them." He said while his team grins. "Look over there." He said pointing at Sam. "Sam thinks that he's a smartass. He thinks he can break my elbow and insult me with getting away scott free? Well I don't think so." He said in anger. "And this is where these Rapier Wasps come in. I reasearched about these nasty guys and these little guys loooove sweets. So what better way for vengeance than this?" He asked while grinning madly. "Now Juuney-boy take this jar and throw it to him." He ordered me. "What?!" I asked silently as he frowned. "What are you? Deaf? I said throw this jar of sap to him." He ordered again sternly. I was afraid. But I took the jar nonetheless.

I aimed it to Sam but I hesitated as I remember the night when Sam got me to my senses. 'Always remember Jaune I consider you as a brother! I'll always be there for you.' I closed my eyes tightly, remembering those words. "What's wrong? Throw it already!" I frowned as I threw the jar to him instead. "No! I won't do it. I won't let you harm my friend and brother!"

 _Sam's POV_

I heard that thanks to aura enchancement. I smiled as I began getting more jars filled with sap. 'Okay so one of the ingredients for Beefed up Sandwich is this sap. Sweet! Literally!'

"Ursa! Ursa!" Yep cue time! I looked to see team RDL running. Cowards. "Where?!" I shouted out as I grabbed the green haired punk. "Over there!" He shouted out pointing to where Jaune and Cardin is.

"Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha on me! The rest of you guys go to Professor Goodwitch or look around if there's more!" I ordered as they did what needs to be done.

 _Clearing_

Me, Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha were watching Jaune protecting Cardin. We watched as Jaune killed the Ursa with the help of Pyrrha. I suddenly smacked my fist against my palm. "Your semblance is polarity." I said acting surprised while Pyrrha nodded. "Oh you mean she has power over poles?" Ruby asked innocently. "No you dunce! It means she has power over magnets!" I then got a perverted thought of Pyrrha doing some pole dancing. I got some tissue out as I stopped my bleeding. "You guys go ahead." I said making them nod and go.

 _Few minutes later_

I was standing over Cardin as he looked at me with fear in his eyes as I grinned. "Trying to have Jaune hurt me? Oh that is low Cardin. Guess its punishment time." He gulped with wide eyes. "Not now that is. We'll do that later in school. So tata." I said making him piss his pants while I grin.

"Well let's get those sandwhiches ready eh?" I aksed myself as I chuckled sadistically.

 **OKAY CUT! So thanks for reading and I know you're all anxious to read Cardin getting Hulk'ed but don't worry! Wait for a week maybe...yep sorry but things are being done. CIAO! PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO EVERYBODY! DWG is back and ready to write some Cardin getting Hulk'ed! Also I need some help or suggestions. I need the help of YOU guys to tell me where and when should I write the arcs for Sam and Raynare. Yep sorry guys but I decided to add only 2 extra arcs. Sorry Lucy fans but better luck next time. I have already decided on the titles for both arcs which are down below.**

 **Broken Past. (Sam's arc.)**

 **Guardian Angel. (Raynare's arc.)**

 **Okay so the reason why Sam's arc is named like that. Well like the title says it will not be pretty. And also Raynare's arc will fit to my plan on why she can have that arc.**

 **Now without further ado let's go!**

I was cooking in the kitchen in the cafeteria after arriving back in school and getting some ingredients. "Yep there's the sap, bread, cabbage, and blah blah blah." I said as I began cooking some really thick meat. I nodded with a smile as I added some wine for more flavor. "Okay now for the garlic and soy sauce." I muttered as I sprinkled some sliced garlic and dropped a few soy to the meat. I grinned as I checked the combat cookbook. "Okay so I need to add some more spice and two jalapenos." I said as I closed the book.

 _1 hour later_

I grinned as I finished the beefed up sandwhich.

The sandwhich is really looking really tasty with some sap going down. I can clearly smell the meat and wine as I put the sandwhich in my inventory.

 **[You have received Beefed up Sandwhich! Go and get buffed for 30 seconds! Greatly increases attack, defense, and health.]**

I smiled as I yawned and began walking back to the dorm room.

 _Team SCRL room_

I entered the room to see the girls still up and at it. Caroline was hugging Happy. Raynare was tending to her wings. And Lucy was playing something in her scroll. "Welcome back." Raynare greeted with a smile while Caroline and Lucy muttered one as well. "So I got a question." I said as my team looked at me. "Does anybody have any problems with me being here? I mean I am a boy after all." I stated as everyone looked at each other. "No, nothing at all. In all honesty I was prepared for this." Said Caroline making me nod. I looked at Raynare to see her fidgeting with her fingers. "W-Well you are a nice guy and I t-trust you." Said Raynare shyly making me chuckle. "Well to be honest I wasn't prepared for anything like this. I mean this is my first time you know?" Lucy. That question could cause misunderstanding with your tone and with your blush. I grinned as I nodded. "Well night! I got a schedule tomorrow." I said as everyone raised their brow.

 _Next day_

I woke up with a smile as I quickly took a shower and waited for the others to wake up.

 _Five mintes later_

I got impatient as I took a swig of air and "ITS MORNING!" I shouted out as Caroline quickly got up with wide eyes, Raynare looked panicked, and Lucy fell off her bed. I grinned as they all glared at me. "See ya later at the cafeteria!" I said quickly to avoid the wrath of women.

 _Cafeteria_

I'm sitting with team JNPR and team RWBY. I grinned as I finished my third plate of pancakes and bacon. "Wooo!" I exclaimed as I put the plate down. "Seconds please." I said making Weiss, Blake, Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune sweatdrop. I was laughing as I saw my team walking towards me. "Hey gu-" I stopped as I saw Raynare's face.

Her eyes looked red as if she's been crying. She was holding her left arm tightly. I quickly got up and walked fast to my team.

"What happened?" I asked in concern. Caroline looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Cardin." That one word. One name. Its enough to pis- No! I AM MORE THAN PISSED! 'That asshole. First he hurt Velvet. Then he tried to make Jaune hurt me. Now this?! Oh he is so dead.' I thought darkly as I clenched my fists. Suddenly I felt a hand hold my hand soflty. I looked to see Raynare holding my hand with a sad smile. 'That smile. Its one that doesn't wish for anything to happen.' I thought with wide eyes. "Its okay. I'm oka-" I stopped her as I hugged her. Clearly with her sudden intake of air, she was surprised. Luckily only a few students including team RWBY, JNPR and me and my team are here. I then heard some soft sobbing. I smiled gently as I rubbed Raynare's back. "Come on let's get something to eat." I said while Raynare nods.

 _Combat class_

I was itching for a certain team to be humiliated and punched. Professor Goodwitch was discussing some things until sparing was the next lesson. I raised my hand that got Glynda's attention. "Yes Mr. Anderson?" She asked as I put my hand down. "I challenge team CRDL to a duel." She was about to protest bht I gave her a good reason. "Reason why is because as Huntsmen there are times that we will have to fight a lot of enemies." That got her attention as she agreed. I looked to my side to see Raynare holding my arm with wide eyes. I smiled as I gently lifted her hand away. "Don't worry. I got this."

I looked straight to see team CRDL walking to their gear.

 _Few mintes later_ **AN:I don't give a fuck about the name of Cardin's team so I'll just refer to them as colors.**

I was standing straight with my arms crossed with my face almost void of emotion. I was holding Merciless to my side, Black Viper and the shotgun Connor gave me was on my back. In front of me is team CRDL ready to charge right in.

"Match begin!" As soon as I heard that I quickly used aura enchancement to my legs and rushed towards Cardin. I jumped as I swung down. Cardin quickly blocked it with his shield but was pushed back to the corner. I growled as I dodged an incoming swing from a sword. I jumped back as gray swung right and tried to stab me. But I held the pole tightly as I punched him making him let go and I followed it up with a kick making him slide away fast. I spun the halberd as I blocked a bunch of bullets from brown. I glared in annoyance as I aimed it towards him and threw it making him duck.

I saw green running towards me. I held Merciless tightly as I got in a stance and ran to him. I swung down as he stopped and blocked. I clicked my tongue in annoyance as I put more power and weight to my arms. Green was having a hard time as he grunts and got in one knee. I griined as I suddenly pulled away and kicked him to the face. I glared at Cardin as he was with gray and brown. "You know Cardin." I started as he listened. "You really are one of the worse pieces of shits I've ever met so far." I said as my hair shadowed my eyes. "You put everyone you want under you" I raised my ring finger and cracked it like how Kaneki does it. "You forced a friend of mine to try and hurt me" This time it was my middle finger "and you hurt my friend." I finished as I cracked another finger. Cardin got his smug grin as he got bravado. "So what? She's just an animal!" He roared as he charged towards me while I quickly took Black Sniper and my boomstick and aimed it towards Cardin and unleashed hell. Cardin was forced to use his shield for cover while gray, green, and brown run as I occasionaly try to shoot one of them with Black Viper.

After my barrage I saw Cardin's team in 50% in their aura while Cardin has 90% thanks to his shield.

"Ya know Cardin, Raynare told me you hurt her by gripping her arm so tight. Your team didn't hurt her. But they called her names and insults." I said as I closed my eyes. "So let me ask you this Cardin. Do you feel lucky? If so" I said as I took out the sandwhich and ate it in one bite. "PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE!" I roared as I got taller and buffed. My muscles bulged as my voice got more heavy and intimidating.

Everyone was shocked to see this happen. After my transformation is finished I immediately charged towards gray as he is the nearest. Gray has fear all over his face as I grabbed him and threw him towards green taking out 10% of their aura. I grunted as I got shot to the shoulder. I looked behind me to see brown holding his sword in gun form. "I TAKE PUNY BROWN WITH ROCK!" I shouted out as I dug my arm to the ground and took a large rock and threw it to brown making him roll sideways to avoid getting hit. Unfortunately for him I was going bulldozer towards him. As soon as he saw me it was too late as I raise my fists up and hammered him down taking all bis aura away and making him unconcious. "Raaaa!" I looked to my side to see Cardin swing his mace down. But I grabbed it and punched him. I looked at the mace and threw it back to him while gray and green flanked me to the sides. I grinned as I jumped and slammed my feet to the ground making it unsteady and making them fall. I grabbed the both of them and slammed them together knocking them out and taking away their aura.

"CARDIN TEAMMATES...PUNY!" I roared as I heard a certain blonde laughing.

I looked at Cardin to sed him glaring and charging towards me. I roared as I ran and jumped to him and blocked a swing from Cardin as I landed. I grabbed Cardin by the arm and began swinging him around like Hulk. I stopped to see Cardin's aura is only 10%. I dropped him and aimed my still buffed leg and stomped on his balls makimg it sound a disgusting squelch. "PUNY CARDIN!" The effect wore down as I looked back to everyone. "My semblance is adaptation if you're wondering." I stated with a grin. Everyone else face faulted at that except my team, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Glynda.

"That's the match!" I saw Glynda approaching me with a smile. "As you can see students even in numbers, as long as you know how to deal with them. You can defeat them without a sweat." I grinned at that. "And as for you team CRDL. I asked Miss Blackfeather about the incident and she told me everything. You will be in detention for a month." She said sternly while I laughed.

 _Few minutes later_

I was walking with my team, teams RWBY and JNPR congratulating me. "Sam remind me not to make you angry." I simply chuckled at Jaune as i grabbed him by the neck. "Nah! Don't worry bout it! We're brothers! Not by blood but by bond!" I shouted out in glee. "U-Um." My ears picked up a shy girl trying to talk. I turned around to see Velvet and Coco. "Oh hey there names Sam. Sam Anderson." I said as I made a movement for a handshake. Velvet blushed and hid her face while Coco grinned. "Nice to meet you hotshot~." Oh Coco how I like you attitude. "As you can see Velv here is very shy." She said while she winks at me. "That I can see." I said with a chuckle. "C-Coco!" I grined at that. "M-My name is Velvet Scarlatina." I grinned at that as I rubbed her ear amking Coco grin while Velvet blushes. "How's your ear?" I asked in concern while Velvet nods. "Well I'm alright nothing permanent." I smiled at that making her blush. "Thank goodness." Coco then got a twinkle in her eyes. "Oh Velv. Isn't it romantic? A human and faunus understanding each other and going on a date and kissing." She teased as Velv began blushing making her more red than Ruby's hood. "C-C-C-Coco~!" God that whine is so cute!

"Well Velvet, Coco. You guys are free to come with us later. I'm planning on cooking after classes for celebration." At the mention of my cooking Ruby got in my face while hugging me. "SAM! PLEASE MAKE SOME COOKIES!" I chuckled at that. "Okay Rubes you know it, you got it." I said with a grin as Ruby squealed. "Wait you can cook?" Asked Weiss as I faked my pain. "Oh! Weiss do you doubt me that much?!" I asked in mock pain. "No! Its just that I din't expect that you can cook. That's all." Weiss turn your head like that with a blush amd play with your hair again and I might as well kiss you. "Well you're forgiven. Now! Give me a hug!" I exclaimed as I suddenly hugged Weiss softly while she blushes big time.

 **[Systems updated! Save replay of fight scene with CRDL?]**

 **[Y/N]**

I grinned at that. 'Yes.' I chuckled as Weiss stopped struggling and pinched my cheeks. "Uweiss that huwts." I tried to say as Weiss still pinches me with a hidden smile and a blush.

 **Okay! Finished! So yeah Cardin just got Hulk'ed! And I like it! At first I want to go deadpool on him. But CP already has that covered. So why not use the sandwhich and go Hulk on Cardin? Also you guys will get to see 2 certain characters in the next chapter! Its pretty obvious. Ciao! Peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

**EEEEEY EVERBODY! How is life? Good? Okay. So nobody PM me or gave me a review of where and when should the extra arcs be introduced. So I'll just think about where and when so thanks for not responding guys. Now don't feel bad. To be honest I expected this as much because I'm still a new author so yeah don't feel bad. Also volume 2 is a few chapters away and after that I'll have to re-watch RWBY volume 3...and I am not excited to see Pyrrah die again.**

 **Also, the reason why I updated this late…well Nekopara and Friday the 13th the game took my time…sooooo yeah.**

 **Disclaimer is at first few chapters**

I was cooking and baking with Ren. Who knew?

"Ren I'll need you to put a teaspoon of sap on each of the cookies." Me and Ren make a good team in the culinary business. 'Should I open up shop with Ren?' I thought with a chuckle. "Sam just how many sap do you have?" He asked while I grinned. "I'll tell ya later after Coco and Velvet finish hanging out with us." He just nodded as he put teaspoons each for the cookies. "Ren pass me the pepper." He did as I put some pepper in the soup. "Okay Ren the soup will be finished in 2 minutes after that turn the stove off and I'll begin with the stir fried vegetables." I called out as I got some carrots, broccoli, cauliflower, corn, and all sorts of vegetables and a stick of butter.

 _2 hours later_

Right now Ren and I are carrying the food to the tables. I was carrying the soup and the vegetables. Meanwhile Ren was carrying the cookies and some spaghetti. "Ren can you handle that?" I asked. "No problem, I just have to balance myself." He replied while walking straight.

"Okay. Just be careful." Ren just sweatdropped. "I should be saying that to you. You're carrying a large bowl and a big plate." I simply chuckled. "Right."

 _1 minute later, cafeteria_

"So Blake you've been looking around for a while now. Did you miss hotshot already?" Yang teased, Blake blushed and shook her head. "Yang I'm just trying to wait for Sam. Besides I have some questions for him." Blake answered. Yang just got her head on the table then looked at Ruby, she grinned at Ruby's excited form. "How about you Rubes? You're very giddy that it looks like you can't hold on much longer." Ruby just looked at her still excited. "Well Sam just told me that he is trying out a new ingredient for his cookies, and you do remember how Sam's cookies taste like before right?" Ruby asked rapidly making others chuckle at her antics.

 _Flashback_

"Sam when are the cookies ready? Ruby looks like she could eat just about anything!" Shouted Yang as she held on a very hungry chibi Ruby. "COOKIES!" Ruby has gone loco for waiting just an hour. "Hold on! I just need to put the icing!" Came from a doorway with a hand sticking out. "Well hurry up! Ruby is really strong right now!" Yang replied with sweat. "COOKIEEEES!" Ruby just got a whole lot stronger with her legs and feet going full rapid onto the doorway.

"Okay! Who wants some cookies?!" I asked as I came out the doorway with a plate of cookies with different icings.

"COOKIES!" Ruby excaimed as she jumped to my torso and hugged it tightly. I just chuckled and took a cookie from the plate and "Okay Ruby say aaaah." I said with a grin. "Aaaah." I gently plopped the cookie in her mouth and as soon as the cookie entered she crunched to it and swallowed. "So? How is it?" I asked with a gentle smile. Ruby meanwhile is shaking like a leaf and suddenly she jumped and fell to the floor making me worried. "Sam! What happened?!" Yang asked worried for Ruby. Just as I was about to answer Ruby got up. "THE BEST COOKIE EVER!" I was running out of oxygen as Ruby bearhugged me. "Ru...by...can...'t...breathe." I muttered as my face got blue while Yang got a piece. Ruby is squishing the life outta me, but I managed to gather the strength to rub her head making her stop. I took air like my life depended on it. "Ruby *gasp* you have to control yourself." I muttered and looked at Ruby to see her blushing and fidgeting. "Sam?" She got my attention as she looked at me in the eyes with me blushing at her cuteness. "Will you take me as your bride?" My jaw immediately dropped as I was shocked at that and got a nosebleed as she blushed more making her even more cuter. Then I got knocked out.

Meanwhile in the background a certain blond was staring at the ceiling with imaginary flowers on her side.

 _Flashback end_

Yang blushed as she remembered her...'girly' imaginations with some icings involved. "Well I remember, but I also remember you asking Sam if you can be his bride." Yang said with a grin getting wide eyes from everyone especially Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Velvet. Ruby blushed as Yang said that. "Ruby I may be your big sis, buuut, I'm not losing, to you even." Now that got everyone's attention. "What do you mean?" Asked Weiss feeling a bit uncomfortable while Yang turned to face her with a grin. "What it really means. I'm saying that I'm also in love with Sam too." Everyone was either frozen or shocked except for Coco as she grins. "What! How di-" before Weiss could ask how and why, I entered with Ren in tow.

"Dinner is served!" I shouted out as I put the bowl and plate down while Ren did the same. "Now for the plates and the utensils." I said as I snapped my fingers and plates, utensils, and bowls appeared in front of everybody. "Dine in everyone!" I exclaimed while everyone shouted out in approval.

 _10 minutes later_

Everyone was finished as they all have satisfied faces.

"Now everyone! Desert!" I exclaimed as I set the plate of cookies appear. Reason was, Ruby tried to eat them all. Everyone got a piece and took a bite. Then suddenly their eyes widened.

One by one they all have imaginations of their own. Unfortunately I can't see what they are thinking.

 **[You have gained a Timeskip Pass! This Timeskip Pass is set to episode 15 of RWBY.]**

'Episode 15? If I remember correctly that's the episode where the gang met Penny.' I thought sadly as I remember one of my favorite character's death. 'Should I use it?' I thought as I closed my eyes. 'Nah I'd rather not rush it right now.' I shook my head as I opened my eyes to see Nora in my face making me fall back. Everyone was laughing while I simply shrugged it off and joined everyone.

 _Few hours later_

After Coco and Velvet left I told the others to follow me to our dorm room.

After reaching the room and entering. I turned to everybody with a serious face.

"Whatever you guys hear in this room, never tell it to anyone else. Understood?" I asked sternly. Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Weiss ,and Blake nodded with some nervous and some serious.

I smiled softly as I motioned for them to sit down.

"Now what I'm about to tell you is a VERY big secret. Because if someone finds out, and worse Ironwood. Well you could probably see me being forced to give them information or turn into a mindless weapon." I said making everyone shiver.

"Now to start things off my team, Ruby, Yang, Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, and Jaune are the only ones who knew about my...semblance or rather my power you would say." I said making them interested.

"I'm not from this world, I came from a world known as Earth. Everything is the same there other than no faunus, no dust, no grimm, almost everything you see everyday is sometimes there and sometimes not." I said making everyone who didn't know my ability go wide eyed. "As proof here." I opened my options and made a party then invited everyone. After that I saw all of them either jump, or looked surprised other than Yang and Ruby.

"Now before you ask any questions let me say this. This world, where I come from is only fictional." That got them good. "Right now you just witnessed my ability. The Gamer ability. The ability to play my life like a game. That's how I got here in Remnant. Before any of you guys say that you are not real. Let me take that off ya." I said with a grin as Ruby smiled knowing what I'm about to say. "Sure where I come from, none of this is real. But I'm someone who doesn't give a shit AND I'm not from this world making me a plot twist of sorts. Now let me say this if I'm here then you're all real because this is my life and I'll spend it with you guys." I said with a grin and pointing my thumb to my chest.

I then brought out my laptop as I opened the market. "Okay so since I'm The Gamer you can say that machines and weapons from other games, anime, and movies might be here. One of them being the Stalkers you guys saw." I said as I searched Starcraft 2 machines. "Let's see. Viking, Wraith, Observer, Vanguard, Immortal, Reaver." I said as I scrolled through all the 50% off today list. "Oooh what's that one?" Ruby asked as she pointed to a tall, bulky, and badass looking machine. "Oh that's the Sentinel...yep I'll buy 12 of these guys. Good thing I have my silver card AND they're quiet cheap." I said as I bought 12 Sentinels.

"So that's how I found you suddenly appear in the alley when we first met days ago." That froze me a bit. "Wait what do you mean Blake?" I asked her. "Well I was walking around and after I reached an alley, you suddenly appeared out of thin air." She said as I facepalmed. "So if you were another person I might've been screwed over...I gotta work over my stealth skills." I muttered while Caroline pats my back.

"Now then Lucy, Raynare, and Caroline let me say this because its important." I said as I drew my attention to my team. "Remember when I said that this world is fictional and everyone in it?" I asked them as they nodded nervously. "Well the thing is you guys COULD say that you're not from this world. Like at all." Now everyone is wide eyed and confused. "To start things of here." I said as I opened my browser and typed 'Fairy Tail Lucy' I then showed it to Lucy shocking her as she was with a certain pink haired mage we all know. "Lucy somehow you were born here in Remnant not in this anime." I said while tapping the screen. I then turned to Raynare with an awkward smile. "Raynare as much as I want to show you your counterpart, well I would rather not because you might be scarred for life." I said making her nod hesitantly. "And Caroline. Well how do I say this…you're not from anywhere I know…probability is that you're an extra main character as my right hand maybe? But who cares? I got an OC friend!" I exclaimed as I snaked her by the neck and hugged her one handed. Meanwhile she was blushing crazy and hot too!

 **[You have received 13 items!]**

I raised my brow at that as I checked it after letting go of a blushing Caroline.

 **[Samsung J7. A phone from earth modified to have their own Wi-Fi, unlimited battery, and automatically the Mobile Legends app.]**

My eyes go wide as plates as soon as I read that. 'I can take one but the others? Hmm might as well give it to everyone.' I thought with a smile. I then remembered Mobile Legends…yep multiplayer time! "Everyone wanna play a game?" I said with a grin as Ruby, Yang, and Nora nodded furiously. I then took the extra phones from my inventory and gave them one each. "These are like scrolls but these are what we use back at home. Try tapping the app called Mobile Legends." I said as they did so. "Now Mobile Legends is a 5v5 game where the objective is to destroy the base of the enemy. But first things first you guys have to get to the tutorial." I said as everyone nodded and began playing.

 _Few minutes later_

I grinned as everyone got a clear understanding to the game. Weiss and Blake did play surprisingly. "Now then I'll let you guys buy a hero and don't worry I'll pay for it. Its cheap with me being in here." I said as everyone smiled and nodded. Ruby got…well Ruby. Weiss got Miya. Blake got Karina. Yang got Hilda. Jaune got Bruno. Nora got Lolita. Pyrrah got Natalia. Ren got Hayabusa. I got Alice. Caroline got Nana. Raynare got Rafaela. Lucy got Cyclops.

 **(AN: I'm still a little new to Mobile Legends so don't get triggered for some misspells!)**

"Okay! Let's play! Don't worry I'll play with you guys a few matches later I'm probably a bit too strong for now." I said quickly because everyone gave me a glance.

10 matches later

Everyone got the hang of it very quickly. So far I got the most kills whenever I played. I laughed at one time that I got Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Caroline, and Pyrrah all at once when I teleported to them and used Alice's ultra to get them one by one. Life steal and damage for the win!

After that everyone just left satisfied with their new phone and game. I swore I heard Jaune and Ren talking about a duel. Well knowing Ren he's got a better chance if he uses Hayabusa. I mean he wrecked me many times with his ultra.

I was left with my team as Lucy began scanning through something in her scroll. "Good game." I said with a grin while everyone else smiled and said the same thing to me. I then decided to go pay a certain Ursa a visit. "Be right back later." I called out as everyone did their thing.

 _Port's Classroom_

I walked inside to see Port drinking something with an ordinary mug and in front of him was Boris eating some meat. Port took noticed at me and nodded.

"Good evening Mr. Anderson. Here to visit Boris tonight?" He asked while taking a sip. I nodded with a smile as I went over to Boris with him looking at me. "Professor do you think that Boris will be alright?" I asked with worry as Port raised a brow. "I mean that Boris is a grimm. Tamed or not somebody will attempt to do something to him, worse experiment on him." I said with passion as Boris got my hand on top of his head. "Well it IS a problem once word gets out that a grimm has been tamed by someone. Not only that, everyone will question you for this." He said seriously putting his mug down. "I don't care. I won't let them take him away from me. Even if its General Ironwood, I won't hesitate to cut him down." I said coldly. I'll do it too. Port just nodded and chuckled in amusement. "Mr. Anderson. In my many days I have never met someone as passionate as you. You are willing to protect someone or something. I can tell with your eyes, you do not want to lose anyone you care about. In the future, you will be a huntsman. That attitude you have is something very noble." He said with pride. I just raised my brow. "How so?" I asked.

"Well firstly, you are willing to shed blood on your hands to protect someone you care about. Second, you care for others, caring for others is very important as a huntsman. Miss Velvet is an example. You helped her with no hesitation. Third, you do not care to what others think of you, you won't stop until something is done." He said while picking up his mug and took a sip. I nodded as I rubbed Boris' head making him growl in pleasure. "Thanks Professor. Good night." I said as I walked towards the door while Port nods.

 _Next day_

I was walking around town with my team and team RWBY in tow. 'Right now its Friday. And no this is not episode 15.' I thought while looking up. "So remind us why are we here?" Asked Yang as she was walking with her hands on her hips. "Is it not obvious? I want all of us to bond together. I asked Jaune and his team to join but he said that they're busy. Busy playing Mobile Legends." I muttered the last part as everyone nodded. "Now then let's star-" I was about to say until I saw a rock heading towards Raynare, but I managed to grab it and crush it to dust. I looked to see four thugs smirking. I frowned as I walked towards them. "Excuse me ladies but I have to teach these punks a lesson." I said coldly.

As I reached towards the thugs the tall one, most likely the leader turned to me. "What do you want?" He asked very rudely. I just glared at him. "You better apologize to my teammate now before I break every fiber in your body and cut away what's left of you being a man." I threatened making them laugh. "Oh? You really think that you can take me on?!" He grinned as my hair shadowed my eyes. He smirked as he thought that he scared me. "What's wrong? Scared? Man you're a pussy. I might as well take these girls with me an-" Before he could finish his sentence I used aura enchancement and kicked to the right making him slide and crash to a bunch of garbage cans. His lackeys were shocked to find their leader kicked like a ragdoll. One of them finally got to their senses and got a pocket knife out and tried to stab me. "Your dead bitch!" He roared as he got in my range. I grinned sadistically as I grabbed him by the arm and squeezed hard making him wince and drop his knife making it fall to the ground.

I threw hit to where their leader was while the other two tried to surprise me with their fists heading straight to the back of my head. I just ducked and grabbed their arm and threw them to the alley where the other two were.

 **[You got the title Protector! Gives you 10% increased damage, endurance, and speed when protecting friends and allies.]**

'Cool.' I thought with a smile as I turned my head to the girls with them having wide eyes. "Go on ahead I'll catch up to you guys later." I called out getting an "Okay!" from Ruby.

I smiled as I went in the alleyway. Luckily not that many people were around to see the commotion. There were some but they didn't care as they know who I am.

"Now then let me teach you guys a lesson~" I said in a sadistic way as I got some rope and tied them all up. After that I got a bucket of water and threw it to them waking them up cold and surprised. "*Cough* What the hell you punk?!" The leader roared trying to rip the rope open while I chuckle with an insane smile as I walked to them with his lackeys pissing themselves. "What I'll do right now is punish you for trying to hurt someone I care for." I said with blank eyes. This just scared them as I smiled evilly. "Now then I'll pick one. Which one I wonder~?" I asked myself as they all tried to break free. I smiled as I took the guy who tried to knife me. "Oh…I almost forgot." I said to myself as I dropped the thug making him slam face first to the ground. "Id create." I muttered as I made the effect work and grabbed the thug once again, not noticing a certain ice cream themed woman watching on top of a building with a smile.

"Now then what should I do with you I wonder?" I pondered as I thought of a few…punishments for these rude men. "Ah! I got it." I exclaimed with a smirk. "I think I should start with your hands." I said with mischief as the thug screamed and tried to struggle faster. "Let's see how long you'll last!" I said with an insane look as I grabbed his left hand and broke his pinkie making him scream in pain. "Hahahaha! What's wrong? You look like you're in pain! But you are in pain!" I exclaimed with a grin as I continued to break all his fingers and after that his toes. Each scream of pain terrifies his friends as they watch him struggle each time a finger or a toe is broken. After that he was a broken, crying mess. "Aww done already? Guess you can't last as long as I hoped." I said in disappointment. "Oh well." I looked at the others with a grin. "Who's next?" I asked them as they all began backing away but the wall behind them won't let that happen.

 _5 minutes later_

The thugs are all a mess as they have tears, blood and sweat all over them. I forced the leader to cut off his fingers, else I'll kill him. The other two have burn marks on them. I was standing in front of them with a bloody pocket knife, lighter, and alcohol in hand. I was satisfied for now that is.

I then heard a drop behind me and I saw a certain ice cream themed woman with a smile plastered on her face. I looked at her with a grin as she stepped closer and typed something in her scroll. "Hello handsome I like what you did there." She showed me what she typed as I chuckled and looked at her in the face. "You haven't seen the best of what I did yet you…sweet little girl." I said as I caressed her cheek making her blush. "I bet I haven't yet, and it sounds like you can make me scream. Only thing is I can't scream." I simply grinned as I grabbed her by the waist. "I don't need to make you scream. Just taking you is enough for me." I said lustfully as I got close to her face. "I love men who take the lead with force." I just chuckled and took her lips. Her lips were soft and sweet, strangely tastes like ice cream. I then got my tongue inside her mouth as she tries to fight back but can't. I began ravaging her mouth for a full minute. After that I grabbed her ass and squeezed it softly making her blush. She grabbed her scroll and typed something. "What's your name? Mine's Neopolitan." I looked at her in the eyes. "Sam Anderson. And that's why you taste like ice cream…tasty." I said with a hungry grin making her grin as she entered for another kiss. This one was longer in fact two minutes longer. I broke up with a string of saliva and inhaled her scent. "Hmmm. Strawberry and vanilla. How about we take this somewhere else?" I asked as she nods and I deactivated the id and left the thugs.

 _Apartment room_

I was inside Neo's room as I took in the sights. The bed was big enough for two, a decent kitchen, a table and two seats, a window with some curtains and a shower. "Well let's get started shall we?" I asked her as I forcefully took off her clothes.

 _2 hours later_ **AN: You know the drill guys, wait in the future for lemons.**

It took us two hours to be satisfied. She may not look like it but she has the stamina of a demon! Right now the bed is messy, the floor is splattered with white…you know what it is, and a satisfied Neo laying on top of the bed with a satisfied face and sweat all over her. As for me, well when I got to my senses that I fucked Neo…well I guess I better thank my sadistic side to get Neo laid with me. I didn't intend to but…I'll take it. "Neo, you're not the only one I fucked." I said making her look at me neutrally. "When I say that I mean you're the third woman I had sex with the other two being twins at Junior's club." She just nodded and kissed my cheek. I heard typing next to me as Neo showed me what she typed. "I don't mind really, just give me some attention from time to time okay?" I nodded with a grin as I kissed her again with force. Just the way she like it. I left her mouth with a long string of saliva.

"Well better take a bath then. Don't wanna smell like sex now would I?" I asked her with a grin which she smiles and nods, and following me in the bath which led us to thirty minutes inside…literally.

 _Outside, Ruby's POV_

I was sitting in a café drinking a milkshake sitting with my team and team CRL. "What do you think Sam's doing?" I asked Caroline while she shakes her head. "No idea." She replied making us frown. "Its been two hours and thirty minutes! How long is he gonna take then?!" Asked Weiss rather worriedly. "Well I do remember him saying that he's really bad with directions." Everyone just looked at Lucy with a blank look. "You say that now?" Everyone asked making Lucy sweatdrop. "You didn't ask?!" Lucy just flailed her hands around embarrassed while all of us sweatdrops. "I'll look for him." Blake said while standing up. "Wait why don't we try calling him?" Caroline just shook her head. "Won't work we tried earlier, he didn't answer." Caroline sighed and rubbed her temple. "I'll go with you Blake." Blake just nodded as Lucy followed.

 _Back to Sam's POV_

I was walking around after taking a bath with Neo…a really good bath. "Where would the others be?" I asked myself walking through the crowd. I was walking for ten minutes searching for my team and team RWBY. "Man, this is taking me a while...even with my mini-map." I muttered while looking around. I then saw blue hair walking to the park. I smiled as I walked to the park as well.

After reaching the park I looked left and right. I saw the blue hair again. This time going with the crowd. I frowned as I followed the blue hair again. 'Caroline you really love playing hide and seek do you?' I thought with a chuckle.

 _5 minutes later_

I was following the blue hair for five minutes. Irritating me as I followed her in an alleyway.

Just as I entered the alleyway I dodged a purple flail. I looked to my attacker, only for me to be shocked to see a beautiful blue haired maid with narrowed eyes. I then snapped out of it as I dodged an icicle by cartwheeling out of the way.

"Who are you?! Why are you following me?!" She asked cautiously. I simply stared at her and sighed. "Sorry but I thought you were someone I knew. You know you have blue hair so I thought you were my teammate." I replied awkwardly. Rem just narrowed her eyes more and pulled her flail away. "I don't believe you." I sighed while facepalming. "Look I know you're confused, cautious, and feel that I'm dangerous...well maybe I am dangerous, but I'm only dangerous to my enemies!" I said quickly as she got on another stance. "No time for words!" She exclaimed as I got Merciless out. She swinged and I dodged. Every single time. I know she could hurt me but I don't wanna hurt her damn it! Every time her flail hits the ground or wall it puts a dent in it...scary. "Come on! I don't wanna hurt you! This is a misunderstanding!" I said trying to calm her down.

"Rem are you okay?!" Asked a new but familiar voice making me freeze with wide eyes. A girl similar to Rem appeared running towards her only difference is her hair is pink and her...chest is smaller. 'Good job pointing that out Sam. Good fucking job.' I thought with a frown.

"Sister! This man was following me for five minutes! I don't know why but he might be on to something." Rem said while narrowing her eyes on me making Ram look at me with a glare. "Oh come on! I said it was a misunderstanding!" I exclaimed while flailing my arms around. "Then why do you have a weapon?" That stopped me as I looked at Ram. "Really? Well, can't defend myself without a weapon." I replied with a deadpan look and tone. "Sam! You there?!" I heard the familiar voice of Lucy and Blake.

 _Blake and Lucy's POV_

I was walking with Lucy, finding Sam. "Lucy, why did you come with me? I can find Sam by myself. You don't need to bother yourself with me." I said making her pout. "Oh come on! Can't I hang with you for a while? I mean I can also help you know." She said while having her hands on her hips. I sighed as I closed the book I was reading. "I know you can help, but I have questions for him. Which I didn't ask yesterday." I said while pinching my nose. "Wow, I didn't expect you to be the forgetful type." I blinked at that. "I just forgot about it just this once okay?" I said before hearing a loud crashing noise making me look to the left. I then started running along with Lucy towards where Sam would most likely be.

 _Back to Sam's POV_

I saw Blake and Lucy come in view making me smile. Then I grunted as I was hit by the flail making me lose 278 aura and crash to a wall dealing additional 28 damage.

I then heard Lucy gasp as she ran towards me. "Sam! You're okay!" Lucy exclaimed while hugging me unknowingly making me have face full of boobs and while doing so made Lucy blush and Blake jeaulous.

"My lady!" I heard Ram and Rem shout in shock making all of us look at the twins.

"Ram! Rem!" Lucy said while clapping her hands together in joy. "Oh how good it is to see you!" She said while running and tackling the twins in joy, making said twins fall to the ground with smiles on their faces.

"Lucy what's going on? Why are you hugging twin maids?" I asked confused, same with Blake. Lucy just smiled and stood up. "Sam, Blake. These two are my bestfriends Ram and Rem." She introduced with a smile while I chuckle. "If they're your bestfriends then why did they call you My Lady?" I asked with a grin with my eyes closed making her blush. "Well it is only natural for us." Rem replied while Ram stepped forward. "Since Lady Lucy took us in when we were still kids and took care of us." Then both of them stood side by side. "It is a debt that we will pay with our lives and with that we are maids for Lady Lucy as well as her guardians." They both said in unison making Lucy sweatdrop. Blake meanwhile is just reading her book.

"My Lady who is this brute?" Rem asked while an imaginary stone with the words brute fell on my head. "Hey! Just to let you know I didn't do shit!" I shouted with a tickmark. "Okay! Ram, Rem. Please apologize to my team leader." The twins did so with a bow. "Also Sam. Where were you? We were waiting for hours!" Lucy exclaimed while getting in front of my face with her hands on her hips. I sweatdropped as I tried to find a decent lie. "Well...you already know that I'm not that good with my sense of direction sometimes." I replied while scratching the back of my head with a grin.

"Sam, Lucy. We should probably get going. The others are waiting at the cafe." I nodded as I got beside Blake and hugged her with one arm making her blush. "Yep! Let's go!" I exclaimed as I raised my left arm.

"Farewell Lady Lucy we must get going." Ram said with a smile and a bow. "Hey you two!" I called out getting their attention. "Sorry for being suspicious! Also nice hit with that flail Rem!" I said with a grin while they nod with Rem blushing.

 _Few minutes later_

I was walking with Blake and Lucy towards the cafe until something or rather someone got my attention. A beautiful raven haired teen with black eyes. Lips that I am tempted to take. Her hair which reached to her neck. On her hips are two swords that are sharp and deadly. She was wearing a brown leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. She has a red scarf. She wore a white garter pants with some black lines. All in all she is beautiful. I shook my head and walked to the cafe which was just a few walks away.

Once I reached the cafe with Blake and Lucy in tow. I was immediately tackled by a red blur. Luckily I didn't fall back.

"Saw! Where were you?!" Asked a certain Schnee making me chuckle nervously. 'Nope, not gonna tell them that I banged Neo.' I thought with a sweatdrop. "Yeah hotshot where were you?" Yang repeated the question except a lot more calmer. "Well I got lost." I simply said while raising my hands and grinning. "Never thought that you could get easily lost. Guess it shows that not everyone is flawless." I looked at Caroline with a grin. "Yep you're right even I, your leader can get lost AND get creeped out by something." I said while shuddering at thinking of Kraken. Speaking of Kraken I should use him anytime soon. "Well where should we go then?" Raynare asked me while I grinned. "Wherever you want to go. Besides ladies first." I said while the girls smiles and nods.

 _Shopping district_

I was walking around with everyone. Everywhere I go I get glares of jealousy from the male population. First of was the clothes store. Yang, Weiss, Caroline, Lucy, and Raynare were going around showing me what I like. Not in a perverted way, but ones that I complement. So far Weiss got me with her white summer dress and a hat fitting for ladies such as her. Yang also got me with her wearing a yellow blouse which hugged her figure really well.

 _Bakery_

Next was the bakery, where Ruby got all excited and began running around looking for cookies.

"Sam you should try this! This cookie is really good!" Said a hyper Ruby. I chuckled as I bent down and made Ruby plop the cookie to my mouth making the others jealous and blushing. "Hmmm this is really good. It could use some caramel." I muttered while nodding.

"So? Is it good?!" Ruby asked excited making me grin and pet her head getting a cute whine from her. "Yep its real good."

 _Pet store_

The pet store was filled with many animals of shapes, breeds, and sizes.

Right now I'm staring at a blushing Weiss and Caroline trying to maintain themselves but failed doing so, as it turns out you can pet the puppies.

I chuckled as they began fidgeting. "Hey you know you could let lose ya know?" I asked with a grin making them shake their heads. "We...must act...mature." I shook my head in amusement. "No one's watching except us so go ahead." I urged them further and finally they walked towards the puppies and began petting them.

I then saw a section where there are other animals. I entered the section and there I saw many animals that are animals you don't see in pet stores. For example, there's a bear, eagle, hawk, wolf, and a crocodile...yep this is crazy. I then backed away from the section slowly with a sweatdrop.

As we continue looking through the pet store I saw a red fox with brown eyes. I blinked and walked towards said fox and kneeled to it while it simply walked towards me.

"Huh? That's weird she usually doesn't go near people." I heard a voice behind me to see a man in his late 40's wearing a green shirt and brown pants. I blinked as I registered what he said. "What do you mean?" He laughed as he pats my back. "What it really means. Until now she is usually alone. She doesn't want to be approached by anybody too. So this is a surprise." He said while grinning. I slowly reached my hand towards the fox. The fox approached it although a bit hesitantly. I smiled softly as I reached more. "Its okay girl I won't hurt you." I tried to soothe the fox and it worked. The fox then yips happily and licks my hand.

I chuckled as the man gasps in surprise. "Sir how much is she?" I asked while the man shakes his head. "She's all yours young man." I blinked with wide eyes. "She's been here for quiet a while now. I'm also a man who believes in fate. So I'm thinking that fate wanted you two to get along." He said proudly. I sweatdropped and picked up the fox. The fox then jumped and landed on my shoulder. It then used its soft and brown tail to cover my neck. "Whoa, your soft and warm." I said in surprise while petting the fox's head. "I think I'll name you..." I looked at the fox and smiled "Alice." It yipped and licked my face. I chuckled as I pet it. I looked at the man and smiled. "Thanks." He smiled and waved his hand. "No problem young man." I nodded and began walking towards the girls.

"Hey team SCRL! Meet our new mascot!" I announced making Caroline go wide eyed and looked at the fox and began cooing. I chuckled as I held Caroline's head. "Stand down Caroline, she's shy." I said making her stop but still look at the fox an nod.

 _Weapon store_

Yang and I chuckled as Ruby began zipping around the store in chibi mode. I began walking towards some magazines to look for something useful in my new set for skills. So far no luck. I frowned as I scratched my head. 'Where the hell are the good shit when you need it?!' I thought with a grumble.

I heard the door open and looked at it. "Its the same girl from before." I muttered. The girl then began walking to the counter.

"Ah! Mikasa! Good to see you! Now what do you want today? The regular?" The manager asked making me freeze on the spot.

'Mikasa?! Are you frickin serious?!' I thought with wide eyes.

"Yes please." She nodded with her voice a little lighter than in the anime.

"You got it lassie!" He exclaimed walking inside, and return a a minute later with a plastic bag.

Mikasa nodded and left. I shook my head and walked to Yang. "Anything got your ye hotshot?" She asked while I shook my head with a smile. "Nope other than the girl that entered the store, nothing." I said quietly but enough for Yang to hear. "You pervert." I chuckled at that as she punched me playfully.

 _5 hours later_

I was walking towards Junior's club with Yang in tow. We told the others to go on without us which they did.

As I got in front of the door the goons got on guard seeing Yang. I chuckled and waved them off. "Relax, she's with me." I said while pointing my thumb to my chest and snaking my hands to Yang's neck making her blush. The goons nodded reluctantly.

After that I walked towards the bar seeing Junior there. He smiled when he saw me, but he frowned when he saw Yang. I sat down and ordered a beer. I then mentally disabled Gamer's mind and body. "I miss getting drunk." I muttered so quiet that nobody heard it. Yang then sat down and ordered something to drink too. "Hey Junior, how's business?" I asked him and he chuckled. "Good like always. Although now I'm worried that my stocks will be gone with you here." He said while I ignored his comment and drank the beer.

"You know I'm gonna do that, why not get more room for your stocks?" I asked him with a deadpan tone and face. "Well they're too expensive and it'll take a long time before it finishes. "I nodded in agreement with a smirk. "And that's why I love drinking in this place." Yang grinned and fist bumped me.

Just then I got my left hand and my back squished with familiar boobs...I mean twins!...ITS STILL THE SAME! "Well well well, you finally showed up in town sexy~." I felt a shiver in my spine as I looked behind me. "Melanie and Miltia. I missed you guys." Yang got a shocked look plastered on her face. "Sam, you know these two?!" She asked me while I raised my hands in defense. Never mess with a mad Yang. "Oh yes dear, we know him. A lot more than you do." Said Melanie making Yang grit her teeth and stand up. "Yang calm down." I said calmly making her sit back once more. I then equipped Manly and Hot as Fuck! So that there's not that much need for violence. "Melanie you to." I said before Melanie could say anything. "Hmph! Fine." I sighed in relief as I finally got some peace and quiet. "Junior another one!" I said loudly making him nod.

 _30 glasses later_

The alcohol began to kick in. I smiled as I finally got the feeling of getting drunk once more. Yang got drunk too. "Yang...you...really are hawt ya know?" I said making her laugh. "Hahaha! Saaaam you should be...saying that to yurself!" I then raised my mug while Yang raises hers. With a clink we downed our drink and slammed our mug down the table. "Ahhhh! Rebresing! This...is really fun!" I said with a stupid smile. I then looked at the twins and grinned. "Melanieeeee, Milllltia! Gib me dat assss!" I exclaimed making Junior shake his head and the twins blush. One thing is I am NOT an exhibitionist and neither are they. Yang then bursts out laughing. "Sam your reallllly fun...ny." She said with a hiccup.

"Okay big guy you got your fun. Time to go home." Said Junior making me lean by his shoulder while the twins carried a sleeping Yang. I looked at the same goon that fought me back in the first few chapters. "HEY! WHAT YOU SAY?! I AIN'T STUPID YA LITTLE SHIT! YOU ARE!" I shouted out trying to reach the goon but Junior won't let me. "LEMME GO! I'LL SMASH HIS BALLS IN! AND FEED IT TO HIS MOUTH!" I shouted more with mock anger. "You really need to control yourself Sam." I grinned as I mentally turned on both Gamer's mind and body. "Ya got it." I said with a grin makimg Junior stop and bop me by the head. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU WERE PRETENDING TO BE DRUNK THE WHOLE TIME!" He shouted out with sharp teeth replacing his normal ones. 'Eh? Isn't that One Piece style shouting?' I asked myself mentally. I grinned as I stood up and walked to the twins carrying Yang. "Melanie, Militia. Sorry but I couldn't spend much time with ya." I said with a grin making the twins shake their heads with a smile.

"No problem sexy. Just give us some attention. Also if you want you can get as many girls as you want." That got my attention as I quickly looked at Melanie. "What? Its bound to happen sooner." She explained while I grabbed her and gave her a kiss. The kiss was of course french. Our kiss lasted for about a minute. I then turned to Miltia and gave her the same. "Oh! For the love of God! Get a room!" Junior joked while I gave him the finger with a grin.

"See ya guys later!" I exclaimed as I carried a knocked out Yang.

"Sam...mmm...I love you." I stopped and kissed Yang's cheek. "I'll kiss you on the lips when you're awake." I said to her ear making her smile and cuddle with me more as I walked towards a bullhead heading towards Beacon.

 **AAAAAND CUT! OKAY! That's a wrap! So one thing I'm thinking is after or during volume 2 I want to make another story. Of course RWBY will be in it because RWBY is my fave anime. Problem is...I have so much ideas that I don't know what anime or game to use for crossovers with RWBY. The anime and games that I got a lot of idea are down below.**

 **Attack on Titan.**

 **Stacraft 2...what? Its pretty obvious I'll pick this right?**

 **Seikon no Qwaser...this is a bit of a low probability.**

 **Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **And there's an idea that I have for a while. Which includes having an OC have the power of the seven sins...I don't know.**

 **So one thing is ALL of my fics in the future will have an OC X harem in it or MC x harem. Just to let ya guys know that. Also I'm thinking of having some Omake or special/extra chapters. So I'll also take some suggestions and you guys can go ahead and PM me or give me a review of how you want the Omake to be. So give me some ideas. I'll start the Omake in the next chapter. Which will be in a week or so. So see ya guys in the next chapter!**

 **Also for those guys who are disappointed in not having the lemon between Sam and Neo. Well I'm not ready for lemons yet. Also some of you guys will probably be asking how did Neo fell in love with Sam THAT quick? Well as far as I know Neo is a sadistic girl. So why not pair her up with Sam? Also Sam's arc "The Broken Past" is near. I gave a hint when he tortured the thugs. So see ya in the next chapter! This time its for real. Ciao! Peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everybody! Its me! DWG! So I think right now is a good time to do Sam's arc. Now what I'm thinking of Sam's arc is maybe 3-5 chapters. Reason why its short is because the gang will watch Sam's past and that's it...I know its a bit stupid but who the hell cares?! Its my story and when I say I want an arc that has maybe 3, 4, or 5 chapters then I want it! Also this arc WILL be messed up. Well maybe not that much** but **it WILL be messed up soooo. Prepare the feels train because when I imagined how it will be I cried for real. Also anyone who wants the Tokyo Ghoul X RWBY crossover...well all of you have to wait a LOT because I'm planning that to be my third or fourth story and it will be long ways before I write that. I'm thinking Starcraft 2 X RWBY or Attack on Titan X RWBY...Who knows? Find out in the Author's note in the end.**

 **Disclaimers at the first few chapters.**

"Sam! Why did you do this?!"

"Why did you kill us?"

"I thought we were brothers!"

"...No..."

I woke up in panic with sweat pouring down my skin and tears forming in my eyes. I rubbed the tears as I sat up. It has been days since our team bonding, and having our very own mascot. I looked around to see my team sleeping peacefully. I sighed softly as I got up and went to the bathroom. It was 2:30 AM when I checked my scroll.

"Damn, why now?" I asked myself with sad eyes as I washed my face with the cold water. "Can't sleep with this going on...I'll have to walk for a bit." I muttered as I went outside, not noticing a pair of blue eyes looking at me in worry.

 _Outside_

I was staring at the moon while walking. "Why couldn't it just go away?" I asked myself with a bitter face. "Its been three years...three fucking years. But why do I remember that now?" I punched the wall next to me giving me 24 damage but I don't care about that. "Guess I'm following Connor's footsteps for a while." I chuckled as I sat down on a bench. "Turning off Gamer's Mind...heh, guess I'll just go with it." I muttered with a smile. "Just wish I could have saved them." I said as I covered my eyes with my hand while I clench my fists.

 _Few hours later_

Another day in classes. I was walking to the cafeteria with my team. Lucy and Raynare are talking and giggling, meanwhile Caroline has been staring at me for a while. "Hmm what should I do?" I muttered in thought as I scramble my brain to prepare myself to defend Beacon from the grimm and Cinder. 'Guess I should buy more Sentinels, maybe even Reavers and Thors?' I thought as I imagine Sentinels cutting through grimm like butter and Reavers and Thors blasting others to smithereens. I grinned as I nodded. "Why are you grinning?" I looked back to Caroline, with her sporting a look of exhaustion if her yawn was any indication. I shrugged as we entered the cafeteria.

"What? You do know that I grin a lot ya know?" I asked her with my eyes closed and with yet another grin.

"Hey Sam! Over here!" Came a certain cookie-loving girl. I chuckled as we grab some food. With me having a chicken leg, pancakes, and bacon. "So did you do your homework?" I looked at Weiss with a deadpan look. "Maybe." I replied like a robot while everyone just ate or laughed. "Hey Sam!" I looked at Nora with her having a piece of pancake in her mouth while I, meanwhile, have a piece of bacon. "Do you still have those cookies?" She asked with hearts for eyes. I sweatdropped as I shook my head making her deflate with sad eyes. "Hehe don't worry Nora I'll bake some more after the Vytal festival." I said as I shook my head while Nora got back up and hugged me, getting glares of jeaulousy from all the girls in the cafeteria.

"Sam can I talk to you later?" I nodded at Blake's direction with a grin making her blush. "Okay so Vytal Festival is a month away. So before that I want to hang with you guys more. Especially you and your team Jaune!" I said with a smirk, with a face that says 'I won't take no for an answer' Jaune is just nodding with a nervous smile. "Sure we'll go next time." I grinned as I gave Jaune a bro hug. "How bout we drink after that?" I joked while Jaune shook his head rapidly. "Hahaha! Just joking." I laughed as I fistbumped Yang. Then after that I just feasted on my breakfast.

 _Few hours after final class_

I was walking towards the forge as I plan on making a weapon that is a spear and a whip before meeting up with Blake. Pretty odd weapon name and design but hey, I'll take it if its cool.

I arrived as I got some metal, wires, and some other shit you guys can think of.

"Okay let's do this." I grinned as I began making my new weapon. Zeus' Stinger...'I know I'm bad at names so screw you!' I thought as I gave the camera the finger.

 _3 hours later_

I wiped my face with a towel as I finished my new weapon.

The spear is long and light yellow. The tip of the spear is a long and straight blade with some sharp edges, which kinda resembles Yun Zhao's spear from Mobile Legends. The spear has some lines each length, there was a small black portion of the bottom of the spear with a tiny button.

I grinned as I held my new weapon and gave it a few thrusts.

 **[You have acquired a spear whip or AKA Zeus' Stinger!]**

"Whoa! This is surprisingly light!" I exclaimed with wide eyes as I just found out that I thrusted really fast.

 **[You have learned Triple Stings! Thrust your spear three times, possibility of bleeding and knockback with each thrust. Mana:25.]**

Cool. Bleeding and knockback? I'll take it.

 _1 hour later_

I was walking around trying to find Blake. My last option was the library, which was where she was.

"Okay Blake, what's up?" She looked at me and motioned me to take a seat.

"Why do you help faunus?" I looked at her with wide eyes like she was stupid.

"Why I wonder?" She just glared at me, while I raised my hands. "Okay that was a joke." She sighed as I grinned. "The reason why I care for faunus is..." I was thinking of a reason with Blake reading her book. But I know she's listening. "Guess I just think of them as people, you could say that. I mean faunus are like us, people who are special in more ways than one." She blinked at that as I stared at the ceiling. "They move, they live, they breathe, and they have feelings. In fact I think of them as nothing more than people who need help in overcoming their special traits. People who ignore them or scorn them are stupid people who think they can do things with whatever want!" I shouted rather loudly. Blake was staring at me as I breathed hard with my eyes shadowed by my hair.

"I...see." Blake replied with a smile and a nod. I just shook my head to clear those thoughts and smiled with her making her blush. I then sat next to her with her closing her book with an embarassed blush. I grinned as I kissed her cheek making steam go out her ears, literally. "Thanks Blake, I needed that too." I left as Blake was daydreaming with a big blush that rivals Ruby's cape.

 _Next day_

'Damn another nightmare.' I thought to myself as I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time, which was 3 AM making me groan. "This has got to stop." I muttered just loud enough for Caroline to hear. I scratched my head as I went to the bathroom to wash my face and walk again.

 _Three days later_

"Another nightmare for how many days." I muttered, irritated as I ate breakfast rather slowly. "Sam, what's wrong?" I looked at Caroline as she and the gang looked at me in worry. I blinked as I then waved my hand with a fake grin. "Nothing! Just tired that's all." I said as I continued my fake grin. I looked at Caroline as she narrowed her eyes and I began sweating. "Sam you know you can tell us." She said further making me shadow my eyes with my hair and gulp. "I-I'll be going first." I said quickly as I grabbed my tray and left with everyone looking at me with worry written on their faces.

 _Training area_

I was punching and kicking a punching bag to get rid of some stress. There are a few other students here sith me but I just ignore them. I wore a white tank top with black shorts. "Ha!" I yelled as I roundhoused kicked the punching bag making the chains holding the punching bag swing said bag around. I wiped sweat off my face as I walked to a nearby bench. I sighed as I rubbed my temple. "Are you Sam Anderson?" I looked up to see Yatsuhashi. He wore a tank top like me but green, and blue shorts. I nodded as I stood up with a smile. "I see, I am Yatsuhashi Daichi. I want to thank you for helping Velvet when we were not there." I nodded as I shook hands with him. "No problem, Yatsuhashi. I'm just doing the right thing." He smiled as he looked down at me. "Man you are huge...that's what she said." I joked with a grin while the giant in front of me got a tick mark but restrained himself. "Okay, so what's crackin?" I asked with a grin as he shook his head. "Nothing else, just came to greet you and thank you." I nodded as I put my towel on my right shoulder and left with a wave.

 _Dorm Room_

I was lying down on my bed with Alice sleeping beside me. I sighed as I sat up and stared at my right hand. 'This hand...bloody hand...sinful hand.' I thought as I gritted my teeth while holding my right hand with my left. "What's the worth of a second life if I can't let that shit go?" I muttered with tearful eyes. "All because I couldn't save them." I muttered as I wiped my tears and lied down the bed, while watching out in case I squish Alice. I raised my right hand and clenched it. "I won't make the same mistake again." Then I closed my eyes.

 _Nightmare_

I looked around in the darkness with panic set on my face. Yes. Like all those other nightmares, I would always start with an empty, cold void. Its so empty it makes me sick.

"Oh~ back for more?" I heard a voice behind me to see a shadow.

I gritted my teeth as I step back. "Fuck you." For some reason the shadow seemed to be...disapointed.

"Is that how you talk to yourself? Sam?" Then the shadow began to turn into me except my eyes are the same but with no life in them.

"You can't fool me you son of a bitch." I muttered to my dark side. He just grinned as he laughed maliciously. "Then you're a son of a bitch." I grinned as I nodded. "I always was. Although I bite more than bark." My dark side just laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye. The only difference is, his laugh is strange.

"Now today is a special episode Sammy my boy!" I just raised my brow as he pointed to his right. I looked to my right then I widened my eyes as I saw...bodies, bodies of all my friends and my family. Even the whole gang. I step back as tears began forming in my eyes. "See! Look at everyone you care so much! And. Its. All. Your. Fault." He said as I looked at my right hand to see a knife, a bloody knife. It even has a few intestines in it. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I folded my head with my arms as I cried and screamed in despair. "That's right! Scream more! Drown in despair because you couldn't protect them! You couldn't even let it all out! Hahahhahaha!" I just closed my eyes tightly as I began muttering "Sorry." Over and over again.

"Sorry? You're sorry?! Oh that is rich! You did this and now you're sorry?! Hahahahaha!" My body was shaking as I fought back mentally. I was scared, you don't see me scared that much but I'm scared. "No...I didn't do this!" I shouted out as I fought back. "Stubborn eh? I like it! It makes all the work more worth it!" I opened my eyes as I glared at him making him grin maliciously.

"Now l want you to watch me Sammy." I continued glaring at him as he made the bodies disappear. Then he made me glare at him more as he made three people appear. Not just any three people. These people are my brothers and sister by soul and bond.

The first one was a girl about 18 years of age. Her hair was long and brown reaching up to her waist, she wore a pink jacket with the word 'Bomb' in it, she was wearing very skimpy blue shorts showing really great legs.

The second one was a boy, 17 years of age. He has blonde hair with a small patch of white on his right hair. He wears a long sleeve white shirt with a pocket on his chest, he has gray shorts which helps him run fast.

The last one was a boy 17 years like the last one. He has black hair reaching to his neck. He wears a black leather jacket with the words 'I Am Unbeatable' on his back. He has long black pants.

"Why don't you say welcome back to your family?" He asked me with a mischievous grin. I was crying as I stood up and charged towards him and tried to stab him with the knife.

"Oh? Don't you have trauma for that? Guess it might've been cured." He said with a disapointed face and tone. I ignored him and charged at him again. This time he grinned as he did a motion with his hand making me fly back. I grunted as I slammed against the floor.

"Now Sam don't do that just yet. You still have to watch me." He said as he took the knife away from me and walked to my bonded brothers and sister. I stared at him in panic as he did another motion with his hand, trapping me with some shadows. I looked at him as he grinned insanely. "No! Cassie!" He stabbed her in the throat making me wince as he dug the knife more into her throat. She gagged as she vomited blood and fell, lifeless. I screamed in desperation as I struggled to break free. "Another one!" I looked in fear as he slit the throat of the blonde making me cry more as I struggled more faster and stronger. "David!" I cried out in vain to see David fall down the floor with blood pooling around him. "Last one!" I roared as I felt the binds become weaker. "Not yet Sammy!" My dark side said in glee, as he clenched his fist making the binds dig into my flesh tightly making me scream in pain and desperation. "Let go dammit!" I shouted as I tried to break free. It hurts but I don't give a flying fuck! I have to at least save Kuro! "Kuro!" I screamed in despair as my dark side stabbed him to the chest making Kuro spit blood.

I stared lifelessly at my family. My first family. I was gasping each time I breathe. "Will you look at that. I'm surprised you didn't snap just yet." I just keep staring. "Oh? Maybe you did snap. Although I can see some hope in your eyes." He said as I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. "Well time to let you gon now." He snapped his fingers and after that I quickly stood up and punched him in the face making him slide back a few feet away from me.

"Hahahahahaha! That's it! Fight more! Struggle more! Make me takeover!" I clenched my fist as I charged at him and kicked him in the face.

"Heh Sammy, are you sure you want to waste your time on me? Look behind you." I glared at him and looked behind me. I gasped and felt my legs go weak. Right in front of me is Cassie, David, and Kuro staring at me. They all have their wounds and blood on their clothes. I began hyperventilating as each of them said a sentence that broke my heart. "Its all your fault." With that I cried more and fell unconcious.

"See you later Sammy. Hehehehehe."

 _Reality, Infirmary_

I woke up to see the gang looking at me in worry. I quickly sat up and wiped my tears. "What...happened?" I asked them with tired eyes. Caroline stepped up and looked at me with a frown and worried eyes. "We heard you screaming." I nodded as I covered my face with my hands. "Sam please tell us what's happening." Ruby pleaded amking me stiffen. "I'm sorry Ruby but I ca-" That was as far as I go until someone slapped me. Everyone was shocked as Caroline has tears on her eyes with her right hand stretched to her left. "Don't say that! When we saw you shaking on the floor earlier we were worried sick! All of us can tell that you're having a problem! So please tell us so we can help you." She convinced me as tears began fallling off my eyes like a waterfall. I smiled as I hugged her, surprising her.

"You're right. I have to tell it to everyone. I'm just scared of what might happen if I say that." I said with sobs. Caroline smiled as she hugged me tightly. "Just tell us and we'll be there for you. You idiot." I chuckled as I rubbed her head making Ruby frown and jump to me.

"I want pets too!" She said rather childishly. Everyone laughed as I began petting Ruby, making her blush a crimson red. "I'll tell it to you guys later. I still have some business to do." I said making everyone nod with hesitation. I grinned as I looked up the ceiling. 'I'll be back for you Anti-Sam and when I do, I'll make you regret making an enemy of me.'

 **Okay cut! So I said that I would have some Omake or a special/extra chapters but nope! Not yet. Because the tension is a bit high, I won't write any Omakes yet anyways. Also I have decided on what my new story should be! It will be...STACRAFT 2 X RWBY X-OVER! Now I know some of you are disapointed but rest assured I plan on doing Tokyo Ghoul X RWBY too but it'll be a long while untile that happens so for now I'll be resting up a bit. Maybe I'll write another chapter later. But who knows? Also one spoiler is when I make my Tokyo Ghoul X RWBY X-over I'm not sure if I can add Irimi in the harem...wait was that her name?**

 **Also some of you may not cry at all. But that is because I think its a scene where I CAN cry. So see ya later everybody! Ciao! Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey sup everybody! DWG here with another chapter for Gamer of Remnant. Now I just want to say thank you CronusPrime or CP for short with helping me with the story. Okay so it took me some time because I'm extremely busy. I wanted to finish this a few days ago…but time was not on my side that many days.**

 **Now I don't want to waste any of your time so start!**

 **Disclaimer is at the first few chapters.**

I was in the dorm room, alone with only Alice and Happy to keep me company. I was laying down on my bed, looking at the cube, in which I got just earlier. I sighed as I looked at the description.

 **Memory Cube**

 **A cube which contains all your memories in the past and now. Can be used to scan through memories of other people as long as they're DNA is identified. Close your eyes when you activate the cube.**

'Isn't the second part a bit too OP?' I sweatdropped as I saw Alice and Happy having fun wrestling around.

"Guess I'll call Connor later. I feel like something will happen later." I muttered as I stood up and went to Vale.

 _Vale_

I was walking around, looking at things that interest me, greeting some people and the occasional encounter with a group of fangirls…when did that happen? I looked to my right to see a commotion. Being a curious lad, I walked towards it. It seems like there's a 50% off anniversary. Fruits, vegetables, meat, and some items for upgrades for weapons. I smiled as I walked towards the upgrades. If Ruby is here, she would have gone crazy.

I was lost in my thought so much, I didn't see the person in front of me.

"Ah! Sorry!" I quickly apologized as the person in front of me did a bow.

"No, its not your fault." My ears picked up a familiar voice. As soon as the person in front of me stood straight. It revealed to be. Rem!

"Oh Rem! Nice to see you again." I said as Rem looked at me and smiled. "Sam! Nice to see you too!" She giggled as I scratched the back of my head. "So what are you doing here?" I asked her as she lifted her left hand, showing some groceries. "I'm shopping for ingredients, now is a good time as any too!" She said excitedly with a gleam on her cute eyes. I grinned as I pat her head making her blush. "Hehe, that's cute!" I said rather suddenly making Rem blush more than Ruby's hood.

"Wh-What about you? What are you doing here?" Rem asked me with a deep blush. I chuckled as I walked in front of her, with Rem following. "I wanted to take a walk alone for once, guess that's gonna be a while I guess. Not that I'm complaining, since I'm with a girl that's pretty much one of my many types." I said with a grin making Rem blush more and more with the last part. "D-D-Do you mean fetishes?" I stopped as I blushed really hard. I scratched my cheek as I tried to keep my blush in control.

"Maybe?" I asked myself, getting odd looks from some people and a shaking Rem.

"Anyways, ah! I want to buy that one!" I exclaimed while pointing at an advance scope which I can use to upgrade Black Viper's range.

"Here ya go young man! Blast the grimm!" The salesman shouted as I shouted in approval. Rem just giggled, I grinned as I gave the man the money and put the scope in my inventory surprising everyone. "My semblance." I quickly said getting "Oh." From a lot of people. "So Rem, wanna hang out for a while?" I asked her as she smiled cutely and nodded. "Okay then, let me carry those grocery of yours." She gave me the groceries. I used my inventory to store everything inside it.

 _3 hours later_

I was walking with Rem, now wearing a light blue skirt and a blue blouse. When I was walking around with Rem, she told me that she wants to buy some clothes. So here we are with a girl that can probably match a goddess right beside me. In the corner of my eye, I saw a shop selling jewelries. I grinned as I took her hand, making her blush, and headed towards the shop.

As soon as we entered we were the center of attention. With the female, both workers and customers staring at me longingly, and glaring at Rem in jealousy. I grinned as I dragged her to a bunch of necklaces.

I picked some for the girls, of course I picked one for Rem and her sister Ram.

I nodded as I took the necklaces that all have a pearl with some creative drawings in it and it suits them.

Ruby's is a crimson rose with some thorns, Weiss' is a white snowflake, Blake's is a cute cathead with some silver linings as whiskers, Yang's is an orange flame with some red flames, Pyrrha's is a golden spear with a tiny red gem between the blade and the handle, Nora's is a yellow thunder bolt with the sides being black, Caroline's is a white cloud that has a bunny on top of it, Lucy's is a yellowish shooting star, Raynare's is a wings of an angel except its black, Coco's is a brown beret, Velvet's is a cute brown bunny eating a carrot, Rem's is a blue flower and Ram's is a pink flower. Yep it was hard to pick.

I then put them to the counter and paid the clerk with some lien with some bonuses, a wink and the clerk falls unconscious. I chuckled as I went to Rem who has a confused face. I then went behind her and tied the necklace to her neck getting a cute sound from her.

"Why did you buy this?" I chuckled as I put my hand to her shoulder. "Didn't I say it earlier? Because you're one of my types." I said with a grin getting a cute blush from Rem. "Not only that, but you're a special person to Lucy. So I want to at least show you some gratitude." Rem blinked at that as we left the shop. "Why? I didn't do anything to you." I grinned as I ruffled her hair. "Because you guys made her as she is today. Think about it if she didn't meet you two what would Lucy be doing right now? What are her personalities? Will she be my friend? Teammate?" I said listing all the questions if Lucy didn't meet the twins. Rem nodded in each sentence as she got the idea. "Well I guess its about time Rem, I'll escort you to the bullhead and give you your groceries." Rem smiled as she leaned on my shoulder. I blushed as she snuggled closer. "Umm Rem? You know people will think you're my girlfriend if we do this right?" I asked her as she giggled at my question. "Don't mind them. Plus didn't you say I was one of your types?" She asked me with a pout giving me another blush. "You know that's not fair right?" I grinned as she giggled. Meanwhile Rem just held her hand to her chest, wanting to know what is she feeling.

 _2 hours later_

I was in the cafeteria after calling my team. "So Sam you gonna tell us now?" I nodded to Caroline's question with a smile. I then decided to PM Connor just in case things get hairy. "Connor get over here. Gonna need ur help." I PM Connor as I sighed and looked at the gang with a smile.

 _Few minutes later_

"Sammy! Here mate!" I looked over to him and smiled, as my team looked at his direction. "I got here as soon as I could. What's up?" He asked me. I smiled as I called over team RWBY and JNPR via scroll. "Connor...its time I tell you about my past. But I'll warn you...it will be messed up." I said seriously as I put my scroll back in my pocket. "But first let's wait for the others." It took a while but the others showed up.

 **"Mate I'm getting looks from your world's cast, let them know who I am. The only ones you've told were Ruby, Yang and Jaune."** I read through the PM as I nodded.

"So Sam wanna explain why you called us all here?" I scratch my head as I looked at everyone. Luckily no one was in the cafeteria except us. "Okay so Connor you know that my life back in earth was a bit messed up...okay really messed up. That's why I'll tell you guys because I might do something I might regret when..." I struggled to say what I want to say but couldn't. I clenched my fist as I shook my head and took out an item that I somehow managed to get. "Okay you guys will know why once I show you." I sighed as I activated the Memory Cube.

"You're among friends mate, it's okay, just take your time." I smiled as I looked at Connor. "Thanks." I looked at the cube with a neutral stare. Then it suddenly started to glow. "Okay, everyone grab hold of me, and close your eyes for God's sake." I said with a grin. Reason was, it said in the description to close your eyes.

 _Memory Gallery_

When we closed our eyes I was anxious to show what happened in the past. But I have to let them know. 'I can't run away from this forever, I'll have to swallow my fear and try to move on.' I thought with determination.

I opened my eyes to see...Nora walking around. Wobbling a lot too. I contained my chuckle as I looked around. "Okay so this is what it looks like?" Asked Ruby. I shook my head as I walked over to her and pat her head. "Nope, not yet anyways. Now everyone welcome to my memory gallery. I know, crazy right?" I asked as I raised my hands in the air. Everyone was looking at me weirdly. "What?" Yang just pointed her finger up. I raised my brow as I looked up. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed with wide eyes as what I am seeing right now is a literal gallery of my memories. "Okay...let's start of when I was still a brat." I muttered still with wide eyes.

As soon as I said that the gallery disappeared and played the memory. It all started with a kid in a ghostly form…okay now that I think about it, this memory was familiar, like when I was still cheerful and carefree when I was still around Cassie and the others…wait.

"Okay! Skip that one!" I screamed with a blush, making everyone look at me confused and the memory fades. Reason was, that was because I used to ran around naked. "Okay...how do I do this?" I asked myself in thought making everyone facefault. "Ah!" I got a light bulb on top of my head! Meaning I have an idea. "Gallery, show me the memory of when Cassie, David, and Kuro found me, full screen, and no ghostly humans!" I ordered as a bright light covered us. After that we were in an alleyway. I nodded as I looked to my right, same with the others. There, a kid with a tattered white shirt and black shorts was walking around. I smiled sadly at this memory, because something terrible happened. "Back then, I was an orphan...right now what you see was when the orphanage was burned down several days ago." I said with solemn eyes. "Reason was because a gang wanted money...back in the orphanage I was always alone." I chuckled with a grin. "Pretty sure I'm the one that acted different than the other kids. That's why I was always alone...even if the sisters told me to play." I said while looking down. "Nobody wanted me there. Only the sisters would accompany me...but that wasn't enough. I wanted a family. I only see the sisters as my friends. Not a family." I sighed as I massaged my temple. "In this alleyway, Cassie and the others found me, gave me a home where they gave me what I always wanted...A Family." I continued as three shadows came to view showing Cassie, David, and Kuro walking towards young me.

"Sam." I looked at Connor as he got my attention. "I think we can all agree that something painful happened after this." He said which everyone agreed making me rub my temples, thinking on how to explain it. "What happened? the incident where it all went wrong to be precise." I sighed as I looked at Sam. "We were...kidnapped." I said getting gasps from everyone. "I don't know what happened. But I do remember being drunk and out cold. So there was no way I know how we got kidnapped." I said in anger. "The kidnapper...is the worse person you would want to find. He pretty much tortured us everyday. A week to be specific." I said with tears falling of my eyes.

As soon as I began crying, Raynare came in to hug me, in return I hugged her. I know it hurts to remember but I have to.

"What did he do?" I heard Connor as his voiced scared or startled everyone.

I released Raynare and held a hand to my face. "He...he forced me to kill my family. I...have no choice. They turned...insane, broken." I have to let it all out. It hurts so much, just by remembering how I killed them all makes me scared, in fact I feel a bit dizzy. But I have to tell them all of it.

"How?"

I catch my breathe as I held on for the possible flood that is my tears. The dam was about to burst.

"When I entered the room they were in. They not only tortured them...they tested some drugs on them." I said with a weak voice. "I...found several drugs...on the floor..." That was my limit as I let the dam flow out like a waterfall. Immediately Raynare hugged me again.

"Sammy." I heard as I suddenly felt some sort of darkness creeping in my heart. "If I ever find those bastards responsible for bringing you so much pain." I smiled in the hug. "I'LL RIP THEM APART! PIECE BY PIECE UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!"

I still kept my smile as I looked at Connor.. "Sorry but you're too late for that. Look." I pointed to my right so show everyone. Bodies piles and piles of dead bodies. All of them are wearing black suits. "I already dealt with them when the leader told me that I'm free to go. But they made a mistake of leaving me with a knife."

As soon as I said that, I suddenly felt my heart ache, I didn't show any pain on my face. But I flinched a bit. I felt like someone is controlling me. Then my eyes widened as I felt the darkness creeping to my heart. 'Shit he's here too?!' I panicked as I struggled to control myself.

"Sammy~ how are you?" My skin suddenly got cold as Anti-Sam looked at me. "Now then, let's play a bit shall we?" He asked maliciously. He then snapped his fingers teleporting me to a cage. I clenched my fist as I tried to break and bend the bars, but so far no luck. "I'll see you later Sammy~" I looked at Anti-Sam to see him teleport.

"I have to get out of here." I muttered as I began bending the bars once more. Then suddenly, I felt tired. Then there was darkness.

 _Dark Void_

I was in a dark void, literally. There are no lights, no space, and no nothing. I was all alone. I was scared, just looking at my face is enough to tell. I turned and ran as I heard voices.

"Join us."

"Die."

"We're brothers so you should join."

I kept running as I covered my ears and closed my eyes. "Damn it! Leave me alone!" I shouted as I increased my speed. I felt weak as I continue to run faster and faster. It feels like I'm being drained. "Damn it, so weak." I muttered as I began getting slower. I stopped as I kneeled. "Please make it stop." I pleaded to nobody. Then like an answered prayer I fall unconscious.

 _Cage_

I woke up covered in sweat as I sat up. "Welcome back! Sammy boy!" I looked to my left to see Anti-Sam grinning as he was sitting on a chair in front of a bunch of computers, showing Connor fighting off a horde of zombies and skeletons then a big ass skeleton. "What the hell did you do?!" I asked in anger as he began laughing. "I needed your despair to heal. I only heal with your battle healing effect and with your despair. Combine those two and I heal even faster!" I glared at him as I sat down. "Guess I'll have to give him a mini-boss to use some time." I looked at Anti-Sam as he summoned a big creature making my eyes widen. The creature is tall and bulky. It has a purplish body with some blue linings on top of its head. It has some tendrils on its back, it has very sharp claws, and a terrifying jaw that can give anyone nightmares.

I glared at Anti-Sam for summoning a Hybrid Reaver. If he unleashes that guy to Connor…he'll be destroyed. I gritted my teeth as I tried to control the hybrid. The hybrid roared as it was teleported.

"Is this some sick game to you!? What do I call you anyway? There's no way I'm Calling you Sam!" I looked at the speaker which was on top of Anti-Sam's computers.

"Bravo Connor! Bravo indeed! Now level 2! By the way I'll have something special for you in the next one!" Then a pause. "Also just call me Anti-Sam for now that is! Because I'll take Sam's name after this!" I glared at him as I tried to gain control of the hybrid. **"Yes master?"** I opened my eyes as I gained control over the hybrid. 'Hybrid, find Connor and help him, obey his command.' I ordered mentally as I panted. I was tired as I laid down.

"You're not stopping me Anti-Sam, ya hear me?!" I opened my eyes as I tried to think of another way to help Connor. "I'm not stopping until I set Sam free!"

I bit my lip as I tried to think of ways to help Connor.

"Oh looks like Sam helped you a bit there huh? Not to worry! That Hybrid will be gone later. Next level!"

I then saw Connor in a different place and began fighting with an ice elemental by his side. By the time Connor finished Anti-Sam was grinning madly. I got a glimpse at Connor's palm which has a ghostly appearance of Springtrap. I shivered at the image as I tried to check more on the Springtrap on Anti-Sam's palm. It took me a while but I found out that that was just an illusion to scare Connor.

"You could've taken out the others when they were all here. Why leave me here!?"

"So what? It was funny. Now then the fourth level! Try to survive this level Connor!" I glared at Anti-Sam as he began laughing. "Oh this time he will lose! As long as he fears them he won't win!" I glared at him as I tried to control the space where Connor was in. I was able to put goggles that detects illusions. Now to get in contact with Connor.

I panted as I spent more time and energy in trying to get in contact with Connor.

"C...Connor can you hear me? If so turn to the left. I can control some things for a short while so hurry! Before it disappears!"

As soon as I finished the sentence I took a breather. I closed my eyes as I try to get little sleep with my eyes. I sighed as I breathed quietly.

"Fuck you!" I woke up from my few second sleep to see Anti-Sam summoning a bunch of FNAF animatronics and sending them to Connor. I paled as I once again tried to contact Connor. "Umm Connor? I think you have to run right fucking now. Because he's sending them all to ya...like the entire FNAF animatronics...RUN! Shoot Foxy first he's fast!" I shouted as I got Anti-Sam's attention making me curse mentally. He then tried to bind me with some dark tendrils and in the process summoned the Hillbilly from Dead by daylight. "Buzz off! Connor don't run straight he's sending in the Hillbilly from Dead by Daylight ru-" I was cut off as Anti-Sam began choking me. I struggled as I punched Anti-Sam. He grinned as he snapped his fingers summoning three corpses. My eyes widened as I tried to break free faster. "Go to sleep Sammy, forever." He said as I tried to stay awake mentally but failed.

 _Dark Void_

I didn't know how long I was in this place. Maybe a couple of minutes. Darkness was spreading over my body slowly. The darkness has covered my legs first, then my torso. All that was left was my neck and head. 'Was I too weak?' I thought to myself as I was floating lifelessly. 'Maybe I could have just died easily.' Darkness began creeping to my neck slowly. I opened my eyes to reveal nothing more than the void. 'I already killed my family, what's next?' All I can see was nothingness. Just an empty place for a person like me. I killed my family and I have to pay the price for it. With me gone…I don't know, I might as well give up. I'll die anyways.

'I'll die anyways. I just have to give up. There is no light in this world…just darkness. Nothing but darkness.' I thought to myself as the darkness covered my neck and my head quickly, the more I feel despair the faster the process will be.

"Sam, I need you to listen to me."

My eyes opened to see a light in front of me.

'Huh? Who is that?'

"Sam, look at me and focus on my voice!"

I began walking towards the light. The more I walk towards it the more I feel…the familiar feeling of strength. My strength began returning to me as I walked towards the light. From slow to fast. To walk to run. I began panting as I began running towards the light. The light wasn't getting any closer but not getting any farther.

"None of this is your fault. Your family wouldn't want you to see you like this! You need to be strong for them! Be strong for RWBY, JNPR, your girls and for me! You need to let your family go and live on with your life! Don't let this wheezing bag of Dicktits which is your dark side control you! Because if…"

I ran faster.

"Because if I lose you...I've got nothing left of home! I love you as if you were my blood brother Sammy! Please I can't fight this fight without you!"

I reached my hand as the light slowly got closer.

I took a deep breathe as I prepared to shout. "CONNOR!"

 _Reality_

"T...he...cor...pse...s." I struggled to say the word because a part of me is still in the darkness. The corpses bind me to despair with their words. "Its your fault."

"I think we've all been in this nightmare long enough. Ya hear me Sammy?! It's time to WAKE UP!" As soon as Connor said that he fired a beam at the three corpses, shutting them up. As soon as that happened I feel some of my strength returning, but not enough, and Connor began bending the bars.

"I'm gonna get you out Sam, *Grunts*, I intend on giving everyone a happy ending!*grunts again* including you!" I smiled mentally as I tried harder to get my body in control. Suddenly I saw Anti-Sam grab Connor and stabbed him. I was staring in horror for a second, but I gained a deadpan look as I remembered something.

'Oh yeah, piercing doesn't do shit to him. I gotta get me a title like that or something similar to that.' I thought as Connor is pretty much half Deadpool…I think?

"Happy ending? A happy ending?! There will be no happy ending ever! You bird brain! People die and that's it a BAD ending!" He shouted in anger as he held Connor on his spear tighter. "And I will make sure of it. That everyone will have a BAD ending!" I smirked mentally as I shook my head…mentally.

Connor began laughing while I grinned mentally. I then took my attention to getting free so I can help Connor.

Then Connor slid me some sort of statistics.

 **Blade of the Brother.**

 **"May thy blade make you rise above your walls that imprison you. And fly like the servery Corps was destined to do and spread their wings of freedom. The light you hold deep within you will shine brighter than a thousand suns. I'll always stand by your side...my brother".**

 **A Sword which carries a rare element-Light, in the from of a Sword from Attack On Titan. Equipping this weapon give the wielder wings formed purely of Ken Blades.**

"This is the end your horror show! TIME TO SEE THE LIGHT!" Connor charged to Anti-Sam to give me some time

I look at the statistics as I made a grab for it. Anti-Sam binded me with some shadows but that ain't gonna stop me. With a roar I grabbed the statistics and got my blade in the process. The blade was silver with some lines of red. All in all its a beauty. "Sam is back baby!" I shouted out as I broke the cage. "And he is up with a brother!" I jumped in glee as I dropkicked Anti-Sam taking the air from his lungs. "Since the corpses are gone AND my despair too. You can't heal that much anymore except with my battle healing effect." I said as I got in front of Connor. "And you have to deal with me and my brother Connor!" I said with confidence.

"Let's show this freak the light of Day Mate." I grinned as I grew wings except they're silver and red...mostly silver. I gave Connor a high five as I charged straight on, I cut the right side of Anti-Sam. "This is for making me suffer for three years!" I shouted out as charged back in and stabbed him in the gut making him spit out blood. "How?!" Anti-Sam screamed in pain as I jumped and dodged a spear made of shadows. "How can you hurt me?!" I smirked as I stood up and wiped the blood from my blade. "Its because you're not real. You don't even have aura, which is why I now know you're not real. Just an illusion that needs to disappear!" I shouted as I got in a stance.

"Tag out man!" I nodded as I dashed to where Connor is and tagged out with him. Connor bolted forward and stabbed him through the ribs and grabbed him by the neck and tossed him up in the air. I blinked as Connor shot into the air and his wings glowed green. "I don't remember this song but it should fit this scene right now." I muttered. Connor then spun around and went for a hammer kick. "TITAN'S BARRAGE!" He called as the kick made contact with his chest and went crashing down to the ground. I whistled at Connor's strength. His wings then spread out. "Camerone Ken storm!" He called as the ken from his wings were launched at Anti-Sam and either struck the ground near him or impaled right into him. He landed right next to me and we nodded at each other and both charged towards my darker self.

I grinned as I charge right in with Connor. I then stabbed Anti-Sam in the shoulder and punched him making him bounce back. I then used aura enchancement on my legs and ran to Anti-Sam. As soon as I reached him, I quickly switch to Nutcracker. "Enemy Spotted!" I raised my foot in the air and gave him an axe kick to the nuts.

I then kicked him towards Connor's direction. I looked back and grinned as I heard Anti-Sam's scream of pain.

I joined Connor's side after he tossed my dark self away. Then we both charged at him. We kept attacking him again and again. No rests. But then Anti-Sam covered himself in a dark dome.

"Looks like he's on the defensive this time." I nodded as I wiped a sweat. "But I have a plan to crack that shield of his like an egg shell." I grinned at the possible mass weaponry Connor has.

Suddenly both our Ken were being attracted to each other and then slammed together and started shifting while we were still holding the hilts. The blades then began to shift and then were crackling with energy. The Hilts were then began shifting into triggers and compacted gun stocks sprouted out of them, fore grips then ran along the blades and we both held on to our half of the weapon tightly.

I was shocked, then I grinned at this.

 **Yeager Cannon**

 **"Banish the light and let the Sun be Praised!"**

 **A two man, hand held railgun that fires a beam of concentrated elemental Light energy.**

 **[Warning! Weapon uses all of both users' MP leaving an exhaustion Status.]**

'Oh this is gonna suck…but awesome at the same time.' I thought as I readied myself. Hopefully the recoil is only enough for me to grunt.

I was then looking at the awesome weapon that just formed again. Then energies, both green and red. "TITAN BLAST!" We fired and just as it said I felt exhausted. It's a trump card then! I heard Anti-Sam scream in pain…rest in peace you fucker.

As soon as that was finished I fell face first. "Man, that took a lot out of me...maybe I'll grab some beer later." I said to myself as I looked up to see where Anti-Sam was once, only to reveal it to be nothing more than scorch marks. I slammed my head to the ground and looked at Connor. "Next time, that has got to be our trump card. Although I hate being exhausted instantly." I muttered the last part. I grinned as I got an idea. "Connor let's go to Junior's later. We'll drink and form our bond of brotherhood by drinking beer!" I exclaimed while laughing.

"Soon mate. But first how about we recover and rest first before we get smashed huh? I'd rather do it when I'm full of energy and not feel like I got ran over by a truck." I chuckled as I nodded.

"We'll start that tomorrow, besides I've got a good secret that I know you'll love." That got my attention as I wondered what the secret was.

Then we were covered by a bright light

 _Cafeteria_

After the light faded Connor and I was in the cafeteria where the gang is. I grinned and raised my hand. "Yo!" Then I was trapped with a hug coming from Ruby, Raynare, and...Boris? "Whoa there big guy! I don't want to turn into a pancake. Also I'll explain what happened tomorrow. Because I'm dead tired." Then after that I was dozing off to for once a great dream.

 _2 hours later_

 **[You have leveled up!]**

I woke up with a yawn as I looked at the time. 7:30 PM. I nodded as I looked at my stats

 **Sam Anderson**

 **Title: Nutcracker**

 **LVL:26**

 **HP:560/560**

 **AP:1310/1310**

 **MP:90/275**

 **STR:35**

 **END:25**

 **DEX:25**

 **INT:40**

 **WIS:25**

 **CHR:23**

 **LUCK :32**

 **Available points:5**

I thought about it for a while. I nodded as I tapped the stats that I need.

 **Sam Anderson**

 **Title: Nutcracker**

 **LVL:26**

 **HP:560/560**

 **AP:1310/1310**

 **MP:90/275**

 **STR:35**

 **END:28**

 **DEX:27**

 **INT:40**

 **WIS:25**

 **CHR:23**

 **LUCK :32**

 **Available points:0**

I sighed as I looked at some other things, stopping at the PM Connor sent me.

 **Glad to have ya back to your old self mate. By the way in case you thought all that was a dream? Well it sure as hell wasn't by the way Keep the Ken blade I gave ya. It's yours now, let it be a reminder that I'll always be by your side no matter what. And I know you'd do the same for me.**

 **P.S: I'll tell ya that secret when we're celebrating at Junior's. See ya later…brother.**

I smiled as I closed the PM. "Everyone is probably in the cafeteria or something." I muttered as I got up and opened the door.

 _Cafeteria_

I was right. Everyone is in the cafeteria. I got the necklaces for team RWBY, and Pyrrha and Nora. I grinned as I stealthily got under the table where everyone is. Nope I'm not peeping, I'm just gonna surprise them that's all.

"Okay, so I remember Sam getti-"

I grinned as I suddenly revealed my head to Jaune's place. "What you talking about?" I asked them getting screams of surprise from everyone.

I laughed as I got down and went to a free spot on the table. "Got you good! And Jaune, sorry but couldn't help myself." I said with a grin. Then suddenly I got a hug from Ruby since the rose petals are all over my face. "Okay Ruby, I was gone for like two hours and you miss me suddenly? But, let's take this conversation later, right everyone?" I asked them as they all nodded. But Ruby still isn't letting go. I sighed as I tried to bait her. "Ruby if you let go of me now I'll let you see the new weapon I just made." Then suddenly Ruby got off me and looked at me with her cute eyes. I grinned as I pet her head. "Also, here." I said taking out the necklaces for all eyes to see. "I bought you girls some presents for worrying you." I grinned as I tied the rose necklace on Ruby. She looked at the necklace and whispered a "Thank you." I then walked over to all the girls and tied the necklaces to their necks. I then looked at Jaune and Ren. "Sorry guys, but let's hang out some time and if you guys want we can play Mobile Legends later." I said with a grin making Jaune nod with a smile and Ren, a thumbs up.

I smiled as i got up and went to get some food.

 **Okay cut! Now that was over! So I want to say thank you CP for helping me in here. Now in the next chaoter I'll be making some Omakes, now all of you guys or gals can give me some ideas of course. Also I've been thinking of writing the new story I have in mind now, until CP is ready for another collab I think its best that I get started later. Now then I'll give you guys the list of the harem below here.**

 **Absolutely!**

 **Ruby**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Yang**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Nora**

 **Mikasa**

 **Ram**

 **Rem**

 **Caroline**

 **Lucy**

 **Raynare**

 **Winter**

 **Miltia**

 **Melanie**

 **Coco**

 **Velvet**

 **Penny**

 **Maybe**

 **Cinder**

 **Emerald**

 **Glynda**

 **Raven**

 **Just NO**

 **Salem**

 **Now some people want Raven to be in the harem. Well I'm not sure just yet. But maybe so have hope people! Now with Glynda its a bit hard because Sam already has a bit of bad relation with her. But I'll think about it. Now then people! I'm thinking of adding some or few more anime characters so stay tuned until next time! Ciao! Peace!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everybody! DWG is back! Sorry for the late update but a lot is going on right now. There are exams, chores, tasks that need to be done and passed. And let me tell ya, its absolute torture. So anyways I'm back and let's get this show on the road shall we?**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff.**

"Double kill!"

"Jaune the bottom lane!"

"Need a little help here!"

Right now everyone is hanging around and playing. I was one of them. A gamer who is doing nothing more than enjoying his time and company of friends. Everyone was having a blast and they seem to have gotten really good with the game.

"Weiss, I need a little help here."

"Got it."

Even Weiss is enjoying herself especially since she managed to get ten kills. She's got a soul of a gamer inside her.

"Okay where are yo-What the?! Ruby you hooked me again?!"

"Victory shall be on the blue team!"

I don't know how did this happen, but we all fit inside team RWBY's room. But it is tight around here...that's what I would say. "We got it come on now...there! The Lord is ours!" I shouted in triumph.

"Good thing you brought this thing. Otherwise we would be getting complains from the other teams." I nodded as I looked at a round device that makes the room soundproof. No sound gets out, just in. 'Useful for other purposes too...hehehe.' I chuckled mentally as I though of the other 'uses'.

"Everyone back to base we need to regroup!"

"On my way I ju-I'm dead."

"Ren ya need to go to some bushes if you're gonna recall." I told him as I saw Lucy take him out with Cyclops' Ultimate.

"Okay, we're out. You win." Jaune surrenders since the Lord is already in their base and I'm leading the charge. "One more round?" Jaune requests as he picked his phone up. I grinned as I nodded with Ren getting a twinkle in his eyes. "I'll get you this time." He pointed his finger at Lucy, who just smiled and accepted his challenge. "Wow, never thought Ren would get so into this game." Caroline whispered to me getting me to nod with a chuckle as I imagine some sparks going off between them.

 _3 hours later_

After playing a few more rounds with everyone having fun and Jaune and Ren redeeming themselves a bit. Everyone is now back in their own rooms.

"Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite...Night." I said as I closed my skills after turning Gamer's mind off.

 _Dream_

I was inside a bright place. "What the hell is this place?" I asked myself as I looked around. "This place...its boring." I said in annoyance as I got a bored look.

"Looks like nothing has change hasn't it? Little brother." My eyes widened as I looked behind me. Right in front of me are my brothers and sister. They are smiling brightly as they stood side by side. "Cassie, David, Kuro." I was on the verge of tears as I see my family, smiling and happy. "Yup, the one and only little brother. So...how's life?" Kuro asked me as he approached and gave me a man hug. Then, Cassie and David did the same, giving me hugs with Cassie stroking my hair. I couldn't take it as I burst in tears. All the years of pain is once again gone and replaced with happiness.

"Good. A lot that I'll talk about." I said as I hugged them tighter.

 _Few hours later_

I talked with them for I don't know how many hours. But, the time I spent with them, even if we just talked, is one that I will treasure forever.

"So, how many girls ya got?" Kuro asked with a grin making me grin along with him.

"Not much yet, but a lot in the future." I said as Kuro hugged me with tears in his eyes. "That's my brother! I'm proud of you!" Then, Cassie chopped his head. "Don't say that!" She yelled at him with a tick mark on her head. "So, Sam." I looked at her as she got her teasing face. "How many nephews will I have in the future?" That got me as I thought of the possible girls. "Sis is a pervert." David simply said as he sat down. Cassie pouted as she looked at David. "Aww come on! I'm not that bad!" She whined as she sat down with David.

"Sam." I looked at Kuro with a smile as he sat down and looked to his right. "We're gone now. You know that right?" I looked at him for a minute before replying. "Yeah, I know." Kuro nodded as he put his hand over my shoulder. "But, in you're heart...we're never gone." I nodded as he sighed. "Always remember little brother, if you lose your family, get another to fill you're heart if you want. Another doesn't hurt."

"Yeah, thanks Kuro." Kuro nodded as he stood up and walked towards our bickering siblings. "Protect your family Sam, protect the teams, Connor, and everyone else you can think of. Besides, they're already your family." He finished as he grabbed the two who are still bickering and began walking towards God knows where. I closed my eyes as I stood up and turned the opposite direction.

"Little brother!" I looked back to see them looking at me and smiling.

"See you later, Sam." I smiled as I nodded and began walking.

"You too."

 _Dream end, few hours later_

I was just lounging around, waiting for the time to pass. Then suddenly, something scared the absolute shit out of me.

 **[Event! Run like hell and survive! Run around through various games and stuff! Defeat the monsters or escape! This event can only be accessed if there are two players! Others can spectate.]**

 **[Rewards:?, ?, ?, ?, ?, 100,000 Lien, Two level up cards.]**

"Whoa! This looks awesome! Better get Connor if this event needs two players." I said in excitement as I began typing to Connor.

 **[Hey Connor! Found a real good event! And its today! Afterwards we can celebrate our brotherhood! Also! I think its time I introduce myself to teams RWBY and JNPR in your world...I feel a bit wierded out since its like I'm introducing myself to people that I knew but they don't know me...now that I think about it, it feels like we were all childhood friends except they don't know me...ANYWAYS! BE HERE! WITH THE GANG TOO! ALSO! TBIS EVENT CAN ONLY HAPPEN IF THERE ARE TWO PLAYERS!...CAAAAAPS!]**

I know I misspelled something but I don't care!

 **[ALRIGHT THEN C'MON OVER MATE, WE'LL BE WAITING IN THE COMBAT CLASSROOM FOR YA. IT'LL BE EASIER IF YOU COME TO MY WORLD AND THAT WAY WE CAN DO IT TOGETHER. THE GANG KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT THEY HAVEN'T MET YA YET, I'LL BE WAITING.]**

I grinned as I went out to get the gang and enter Connor's world.

 _5 minutes later_

I was walking around with the gang, don't worry I gave them invisible potions that I bought earlier. We then entered the Combat room. I grinned as I went behind Connor and team RWBY. 'This ought to be good.' I then grabbed a recorder with the Freddy screech. Then in an instant I played it as soon as the invisibility potion ran out.

I was laughing my ass out! Hilarious! Hope Connor got scared!

"Hey Sammy how ya doin'?"

I was still rolling on the ground because I scared team RWBY. I blinked as I registered what Connor said. I was lying on the floor for like three whole seconds before I facepalmed. "I hate the where your friend is in the friends list." I muttered as I stood up...only to come face to face with red eyes. I gulped as I sweatdropped. "I. Am. So. Dead." I was shaking as I began backing up slowly.

 _1 minute later_

I was on all fours with a very damaged Aura meter and holding my balls like crazy. "Still...Worth it." I groaned as I grinned while dealing with the pain.

"No matter which world you're in. Yang will always have her revenge. And that means crushing a man's balls. I figured you would've learned that by the Yellow trailer?" I chuckled mentally as I still held onto my balls.

"You see what happens when you piss off people like her?" Honestly yes, but I don't care. 'What do you think happens when Yang is in her period?...scary that's what Connor.' I grinned as I looked at Connor. "Heh, at least I have balls of steel." I groaned as I then stood up. "Okay! I guess its time for introductions!" I said as I went over to my team. "Our team name is SCRL, and of course I'm the leader...I know what you're about to say Cortana so shush. This is Caroline Mistwhisper, basically my right hand. Raynare Blackfeather, my angel. And Lucy Heartifilia my fellow sadist." I said with an eye smile while getting a "Hey!" from Lucy. "Now then Connor, here read the event, a lot of question marks that is making me REALLY curious and want to get them. Best part is we each get one!" I exclaimed while opening the description for the event. I then looked at Connor's Yang and mouthed a sorry, which she grinned and nodded making me sigh in relief.

"Well only one way to find out is by going through the event huh?" Connor smiled as I cheered for getting Connor in. "Yet I'm curious as to what monsters we'll face." I nodded as thought of the monsters we'll face "Anyway, I've sent the invite to everyone here so whenever you're ready, I'll let you take the lead on this one." I grinned as I got ready. I looked at my inventory and nodded as I high fived Connor. Then a flash of light covered us.

 _Event_

After the light died down we were in a room filled with stuff that is pretty much like its early Halloween here. "Damn, its like Halloween here. Except its early." Then suddenly Nora and Ruby from my world was right in my face with twinkling eyes. I stared at them blankly and sighed. "Okay...I'll bake some cookies later." Then Ruby from Connor came in front of me and have the puppy dog eyes. That look made made my defenses falter in an instant. I smiled softly as I nodded and gave her a pat on the head.

 **"Welcome Gamers."**

All of us looked at an elevator then it opened revealing a skeleton with shades and a trench coat.

 **"Here I will decide what Levels you will be playing in and what Games you will have to face. Do not worry even if you die in that game it will not affect you in your real bodies. Instead you will be spectating along with the other guests."** He said as he pointed everyone aside me and Connor.

"Okay, so only Sam and I can do this right?" The skeleton nodded as I looked through many things, then several doors rose from the ground behind him. I looked at Connor with a raised brow. "So, how's this going to go down?"

The skeleton got off the elevator and summoned a cane with a skull on top. **"Currently, there are five doors in which you can enter. All of them might scare you but you are free to quit. Also there might be one game that will take some time to complete, but do not worry, I will make sure that that certain game will be finished if you pass the fourth level, reason is because the fifth level is not scary. There is also a certain game where if you can kill the killer, you will be making a decision on one of the rewards which is related to that game, but if you escape that game, you will get the probability of getting an item that is not so good."**

The whole time I was grinning. I mean come on, I've played scary games before. I then stepped forward and then. "Let's do this!" I shouted out as I picked a random door that is made of steel. "Come on Connor!" I said excitedly like a kid in a candy shop.

As soon as we entered, the door immediately closed covering everything in darkness. I heard Connor take out some of his stuff, probably for light or weapons.

"Sam can you see anything?"

I sniffed the air like a dog. "Nope, oh look the rules." I pointed out as a screen showed and brought light.

"Rule one, use weapons that are only in the game, if there are no weapons run like a bitch. Rule two, no using of items other than what is given to you. Rule three, no using of skills and passive ones...that kinda sucks." I muttered as Connor's weapons suddenly glowed and disappeared. "Yep, kinda expected that one." I muttered as I began walking, only to step on something cold and made of metal. "What the?" I picked up the object and found out that it was a lighter! "Yep...its kind of getting creepy right now. Oh look another one." I pointed out as Connor picked up the lighter. I grinned as I lead the way. "Why does this feel familiar for some reason?" I asked myself as I see light and a vent. I looked at the vent and saw an opened briefcase to the far left and a bunch of trash and barrels in front. I blinked as I opened the vent and dropped down with Connor following me. I looked around and was sweating. "Is this Little Nightmares?" I asked myself with white eyes.

"Sam, I may have heard of the game, but, on the scale of 1 to 10. How much trouble are we in?" Connor I swear that you make me nervous with the simplest questions.

I looked at Connor like a robot and began shaking. "A 6 if we reach level 2, and a 10 at levels 3 and 4. Also if we get chased. Run like hell. The Janitor, the Twin Chefs and the Guests are faster than us so we have to hide and slide under every freaking table we can find. Oh and they are all fucking ugly." I said with a scared tone. Calm but scared.

"Level 1 is a peace of cake, just a bunch of leeches that we should avoid and a bunch of puzzles to solve. No biggie." I said as I began walking towards the exit. "Come on. The first level is kind of boring because we have to deal with slow leeches and mind roasting puzzles." I said as Connor nodded. "The reward better be worth it." I muttered as I lit the lamp. "Wait...where are the Nomes?" I asked myself as I looked behind us and saw nothing. Usually at the beginning of the game you would see the Nomes but they are not here. Then a screen showed itself scaring the absolute shit out of me.

"One of these days I might have a hear attack. Let's see...Don't bother doing the collectibles and there are only a few Nomes that will help you...Well then that's okay." I then saw Connor open the exit and motioned me to follow him.

 _Few hours later, Level 3, The Kitchen_

"To be honest, I'm with ya on the reward being worth all this trouble just by starting." I nodded in agreement. Wonder what would be the reward after this?

I sighed as I dropped down with Connor behind me. We then heard some slicing and chopping this got me nervous because of how ugly the chef is. "Okay Connor, follow me and stay quiet. Last thing we need is to get stuffed in a fish." Connor looked at me with a blank look. "I'm being serious here!" I whispered with a tick mark.

"Come on let's go." I said as we began to sneak and entered the hole. There we saw the one of the chefs. I gulped as I looked at him. "Damn he's ugly. Stay with me." I whispered as the chef got a sausage above us and threw it to the pot to boil. Then the chef went back to slicing. "Let's go." Connor nodded while keeping an eye on the chef. Then when we reached the stairs, but then, a Nome blew our cover by making noise and alerting the chef. "Under the covers!" I shouted as Connor ran through the nearest one. I looked back to see the chef running towards me. I panicked and ran.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE FUCKING UGLY!" I screamed as my eyes turned white and I saw a cover. I did a slide and began to catch my breathe. I looked at the chef's feet making me sigh in content. Then he walked away. I stayed under the cover for a few seconds and got out. I looked at the side to see the chef putting a sausage in the pot. I quickly walked to the opposite side and waved for Connor.

Connor got the message and ran towards me. I quickly went to some covers and waited for Connor to get to my spot. Just when The Chef turned towards where Connor is coming from, Connor did a slide and sighed in relief.

"This is a real kick to the balls huh man?" Oh right except I got it way too literally.

I looked at Connor with a blank look. "Except earlier, I got the more painful one. This time its scary and nervewracking." I muttered as I walked towards the stairs. "Come on. We'll have a breather after we climb up." Connor nodded as he got behind me. I nodded and ran towards the stairs. Thankfully it wasn't that loud. Then we climbed the drawers and got on top of the kitchen. We then climbed a cage full of fish. Don't know why its fish but hey, its a game. "Come on we're almost to the bathroom. And no, the bathroom is not full of shit. It just has a double toilet. After that we need to go straight and activate the lever on the way. After we reach their bedroom stay under the bed no matter what." I know Connor can help me in this one. But there wasn't much space when we get on top of their bedroom. And the Twin Chefs can't even get us if the opening is too small.

I led Connor to the bathroom and then we went searching for the lever. Of course, as someone who played the game I know where it is, in fact players will just run into the lever on the way to the bedroom. But still. Experiencing The Janitor and The Twin Chefs chasing after you? THAT is nightmare fuel.

We reached the bedroom and went under the bed. I looked at Connor and made a motion to keep quiet. He nodded and I smiled. I went out and climbed the drawer in which woke up the other chef. 'Cliché move.' I thought as the chef left the room. I grinned and went down. I then looked up to the key and jumped to the platform and jumped again to reach the key and wiggled like how Six did. I got the key down and picked it up. I looked at Connor and motioned for him to follow. We left the room and went back to the lever. "Okay, so right now we're going back to where we came from and go through all the shit again. We have to open the locked door. Also try to find some shards or something sharp. That way when we get grabbed by one of the chefs we can stab their hand. Kinda like Dead by Daylight with Decisive. Also on the next level we probably don't need the shards. The Guest will just put us in their mouth." I said as we entered the elevator. When we got back to where we came from, we entered the hole and began sneaking around once again. I was sweating when I saw the chef just in front of us, putting some sort of salt or pepper on the fish. We went to the cover to hide until the coast was clear, then we went to the door and unlocked it. "Okay Connor in this room its just a puzzle. We need to make a rope. And don't even think about eating a sausage, its meat from the Guests that died. And yes, that was a spoiler." I said with a grin as we climbed up and faced the machine in which I call The Human Sausage Maker. "Okay, I'm going up, you pull the rope and meat will come out, then spin that thing over there. I'll hollar at ya when you can pull the rope a second time. Last thing I need is for you to accidentally make a sausage out of me." I said as Connor nodded with a thumbs up.

I entered the tiny elevator that leads me to the freezer.

As soon as the doors opened I was hit by a cold blast. I shook my head as I immediately went for the peace of meat on my right. "Damn it kinda stinks." I muttered as I dragged the meat off the table and into the trapdoor. "And there we go, wait for your friend." I chuckled as I went to get the last piece of meat.

It took me sometime with all the climbing and swinging. But I got the meat and dragged it towards the same trapdoor. I nodded as I rubbed my hands together. "Time to go." I muttered as I walked towards the elevator.

I smiled as everything got warm. I gave Connor the greenlight.

I climbed the table where Connor is and gave him a pat in the back. "I don't remember much about what will happen the next. But what I do remember is hide." I said as Connor began to roll the wheel making the sausages come out. I nodded and jumped, once I grabbed hold of it I began swinging back and forth towards the vent. Then once I gained enough momentum I let go and landed to the vent. "Its cold here! Come on!" I said with a motion to come over which Connor did. Then we began to walk towards the freezer.

As soon as we left the vent we felt cold. "D-D-Damn! Cold!" I said while shivering and walking. I then saw a lever with an elevator beside it. "Connor, go to the crate behind us and hide inside it. As soon as I pull the lever I'll make a run towards the crate. I remember this part." I muttered as I walked to the lever.

Connor nodded and did what I said. I shivered as I walked towards the lever. Unlike the one where I have to take the meat towards the trapdoor. This place is colder. I breathed some of my breathe to my hands to warm me up. I then pulled the lever and ran back towards Connor. Who is now in the crate.

"So what happens now mate?"

"Now, we wait. One of the chefs will go here and take some cheese and some meat if I remember correctly. After the chef goes for the meat follow my lead." Then in a few seconds, we heard footsteps. Then the chef began searching through the crate above us. Connor flinched a bit but calmed down after he realized that it was the crate on top. I nodded and continued to listen, then I heard the chef putting the cheese inside his pocket. The chef walked towards one of the meats and began taking some slices. I looked at Connor and nodded. We got out as we ran towards the elevator. But the chef heard the elevator and was alerted.

The elevator took us down and then I first noticed the vent to our left. "Connor in the vent now!" I shouted as I ran ahead.

"No need to tell me Twice!"

I climbed the vent and waited for Connor to climb so I can pull him up. The Chef almost caught him, but a sharp shard thrown at you will hurt real bad. Connor held on to the vent with a grunt. I quickly took action and pulled him to safety.

"Okay, if we ever do another horror game, I'd like to have a Weapon or my biotics at my side so I know I'm not completely defenseless." Connor slid down to catch his breathe. I did the same while facing Connor.

I chuckled as I wiped some sweat. "Well Evolve can be an option since in that game we're practically hunting down a monster that can kill us anytime...please do not tell that I might've jinxed it." I whined as my entire body turned white.

"Well you may have jinxed yourself, but, hey, I'll take a fucking Goliath over this any day." I sighed as I thought of something. 'What about if its Meteor Goliath? Worse if its Grimmified?' I thought with a shiver. That would be scary especially now since you are gonna have to fight it for real.

"Have you taken the Gamer's Mind off while I was gone?"

I nodded with a smile. "Yep, I also talked to my family in my dream too. But enough about that! Let's go!" I said with excitement as I dropped down. We walked to the room and saw the chef chopping some meat. We quickly got under the table and began sneaking around until we reach the table where we can see the back of the chef. "Okay so see the chef there? Right now he is chopping up some meat. I want you to stay here and get the key from the table once I distract the chef. I'll go over to the other room and turn on the machine I like to call the Shredder, also be careful, you might puke if you see the meat up close." I warned with a grin as I quickly got out the table and ran towards the hole.

"No arguments here." I heard Connor's reply making me chuckle.

After entering the hole I immediately went for the Shredder. I looked back to make sure that chef is still chopping. I nodded and pressed the button making whatever the hell is on the Shredder be shred to pieces. I then began to head for the two pots and ducked to hide. The chef was looking around and under the table. I looked at Connor and gave him the green light. But then a shadow covered me making me pale. I looked behind me to see the chef staring at me. I was sweating and then I immediately ran towards the hole. "Connor! The key!" I yelled out as I neared the hole. I looked behind me, big mistake. "OH MY FUCKING GOD YOUR SO FUCKING UGLY!" I screamed as I slid to the hole.

The Chef kept on chasing me. I saw Connor give me the signal that he has the key. But I'm a little busy trying not to get caught! But then.

At first I was scared, now I'm messing with the chef by using the hole as a way to keep on avoiding him. "Hahaha! This is like the game! They can't reach for me over here! Connor! Wait for me, I'll be hiding in this room for a while!" I called out as I quickly ran towards the one tiny table in the room. "Can't catch me MOTHAFUKA!"

"The sooner we can finish this, the sooner we can get rewarded mate!" I chuckled and nodded to myself as I waited for the chef to loose interest.

I grinned as the chef went back to chopping. The hole was right in front of me, I looked at the chef to see him still chopping, then I sneaked to the hole and met up with Connor. "Now, like before, when we enter the elevator the chef will be alarmed. After the elevator opens quickly open the door. Then, we have to quickly do some small parkour. Also after that the end of level 3 is near." I said as we walked towards the elevator.

"Okay, ready?" I nodded in response. Then, the door of the elevators opened and the both of us ran. Connor unlocked the door making me run ahead to open the way. I jumped and jumped again and grabbed hold of the handle, forcing it open. I quickly motioned Connor to get in while I dropped down below first.

As soon as we landed, the first thing I noticed is...that it stinks. "Bleh, this place stinks." I pinched my nose in disgust as I looked around. I looked at the plunger in the middle of the room and quickly ran towards it. As soon as I reached the plunger, Connor was shaking his head while pinching his nose. Once he opened his eyes I grinned. "Young sir, are you worthy for this mighty plunger?" I swear I felt both Yangs laughing their ass off.

"If this is some cheap ass trick to get me stinking up like a sewer, I'm not buying it." He said with his arms crossed. "Besides it took me a week get rid of the Ubermorph smell of me, so…I'm good thank you." 'Wait, a week?' I thought with wide eyes. Then Cortana came up in both of our HUDs. "First, Sam, your gross, second Connor can't your mask light up the area we're in?" Sometimes, Cortana can hurt me even if I just joke around. Well, friendship! "Well I only have enough light to see what's in front of us, so no sorry. Okay Sam where to next?"

I nodded but first I looked at Cortana with a dull look. "Cortana...shat ap...ANYWAYS! We're climbing up there." I said while pointing to a hole on my right. "Right now the twin chefs are washing dishes...in other words double the trouble." I muttered as I started to climb towards the hole. "Also, either way we're gonna get spotted, also, don't step on the smashed paper plates you'll make noise. This is the part here its intense." I said as Connor began climbing. I led the way as we heard some water and some dishes. "There is no way that we would escape this undetected. So, ready your feet, and run like hell!" I shouted as I grabbed Connor by the arm and jumped with him to the hole which is above us. "Come on Connor! The cover is right in front of us!" I shouted out as Connor ran beside me. Then the chefs began to chase us but a little slide towards the cover saved our asses.

We were taking a few moments to catch our breathe, because for some reason that took a lot out of us

"Y'know, I'll be glad that this is done, because I'm really hoping we can fight back in the next game. Because I got some stress to work off."

I nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I'm with ya on that one." After a while, the chefs returned to cleaning dishes.

"Okay come on, we still gotta activate the lever." Connor nodded while standing up. We walked towards the other room where the lever is while avoiding the shards of plates. "Connor stay under the covers, I'll get the lever." I instructed him and jumped to the table where the lever is. I then pushed the lever making a very loud noise and alerting the chefs. I quickly went under the covers just in time to avoid being seen by the chefs. "Okay after this, we go and climb to the stack of plates where the chefs are cleaning, and when I say a stack of plates I mean a mountain of plates. Some hooks will go pass through there, grab a hold of me when I grab one, because there is only room for one, also, don't worry, the chefs can't jump." It took us some time to climb the mountain of plates but in the end we did it. Luckily no plates fell.

"Okay just...don't let go ok? The last thing we need is one or both of us falling into a chef's mouth." The both of us shivered at the thought. Although, The Chefs have masks on, it doesn't mean we want to enter their mouth.

I jumped and grabbed hold of a hook, alerting the chefs. One of them went to the balcony and one of them tried to catch us. 'Stupid.' I chuckled mentally.

Then after a while we saw the chef on the balcony waiting for us. Fat chance. I motioned Connor to brace himself, after that I let go, causing us to fall on a box of plates.

After falling we immediately ran towards the table. But like in the game, one of the chefs busted the door behind us open. "Cheese it!" Connor shouted as we ran faster. I got ahead of Connor and slid to the table.

I heard Connor did the same to avoid getting caught. We then ran again.

I kept going with Connor right behind me. I looked at the chef that was chasing us. It grabbed a bottle of wine and threw it towards us. "Duck!" The bottle nearly got me in my face. I looked to our left and saw the other chef opening it and coming towards us. "Suck it!" I taunted as I grabbed a hook with Connor grabbing my legs. "Dude! Don't take off my belt!" I joked with a grin, while Connor just gave me a blank stare.

 **CUT! Now I apologize to those who waited for months and weeks. Reason why was because of the things I listed up and because I updated my other story, The Prince of The Swarm in Remnant, to 5 chapters and there is also the fact that I've been distracted quite a lot now recently. But anyways! I'll be doing some update schedules, from Fridays to Sundays, I'll try to update as much as I can. If not, then I'm terribly sorry. Also! Check out my other story! I'll be updating that one next and afterwards this one. So thanks for reading! Ciao! Peace!**


	19. Chapter 19

***Enters room with stacks of papers***

 **Hey everyone! Did ya miss me? Sorry for the nearly three months of waiting. If you can tell, these stacks of papers are the tasks, home works, and tests that school gave me. And expect some short or long hiatus in the future AND add in the fact that Cronus Prime or CP is also busy with his other stories. Now, I just received a brand new laptop...and because of that I've been literally glued with it for a lot of hours, making me miss a lot of precious time to update my stories.**

 **Now I also want to say this! If you guys look at the reviews, lately, I've been receiving quite a lot of hate or flames. But these flames only cause minor burns cuz I ignore them or take them as lessons. Now please do mind that I managed to convince some others that I'll make it better in Volume 2. At least I hope I can. And after this event, I'll go ahead and finish Volume 1. That way, I can start Volume 2 in another...story...think of it as a series that will ignore the flames in Volume 1. I still don't have a name for it. But I WILL announce its release AFTER the final chapter of THIS story. And no, I will not end this in Volume 1...obviously.**

 **Now! I've taken quite a lot of your time! Go and read my friends!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

I grunted as I landed on something on the wall. "I wonder what's this thing here?" I asked myself as I gave a it a stomp. Connor however was not amused and slapped my head. "Ow." I muttered as I didn't notice a bright light cover us.

 _Event room_

"Augh man I feel dizzy after that." I heard Connor as I shook my head with closed eyes. "So, what loot did we get?" I sighed as I dropped face first to the floor. "Checking." I said as I checked my inventory.

 **[Cloak of the Unknown (Can be personally edited)]**

 **[User becomes Unknown to everyone, and anything. In other words anyone who wears this is basically a stranger to everyone they meet, whether they be friend or foe.]**

I stared at the description for a few seconds and grinned. "This is pretty useful." I said to myself making Connor look at his inventory.

"I think we should take a breather for the time being. I still need to recollect my mind from little Nightmares. That shit was crazy." I nodded as I popped my neck. "What did you get from that?" I smiled as I showed him my new item. "I'll use this to sneak as a 'stranger' just hope Glynda doesn't see me. Hot but angry teachers can be quite terrifying." I shrugged with a sweatdrop. "I'll most likely use this to try to convince Cinder to change. It'll be hard but...I'll smash that." I whispered with a wide grin. Connor however facepalmed and shook his head. "Anyways, in a few years you better prepare yourself to be a godfather. The twins are in and so is Neo." I finished with another whisper.

I saw Connor try to find a reaction while I gave a wide grin. "Sam." Connor grabbed me and dragged me somewhere. "How the hell do you do all this? I mean, who's in your little harem anyway?" He asked with a sigh, while I scratch my cheek. "Because who's idea was this besides yours? It was your family wasn't it?" I chuckled as I mentally gave Connor a prize. "And I mean, the twin and Neo? really man? I never would've thought you'd go that far."

I chuckled as I held Connor's shoulder. "When you have a teasing sister and brother. Their ideas really get in your mind. Plus, sis really wanted a big family. Also in my little harem. Its Neo, the twins, and Yang." Connor gave me a look and I shrugged. "Yang confessed when she was drunk when we were at Junior's." Connor nodded with a thinking face. I was about to talk to the gang until my stomach alerted me with its growling. It took me a few seconds to look at our host. "Yo, where can I get some food?" He just pointed to his right to show some sort of foodstand. I grinned as I basically disappeared from everyone.

Meanwhile, Connor walked towards the gang.

"So how does it feel to actually talk to...well yourself?" He asked a pair of Yang's…nice words…REALLY nice words. "You'd think it'd be weird but it's actually pretty cool knowing there's someone who has similar interests." I don't know which Yang said that but whatever. "That's because she is you Yang." I gave a small laugh as I heard the conversation. "Here's your food." I looked at the food I ordered with drool coming out of my mouth. "Extra spicy ramen...yum." I muttered as I took some chopsticks and took a BIG bite of noodles.

Instantly I opened my mouth and breathed out some fire. "HOOOOOOOT!" I screamed as I began running around the room. "HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Connor and the others began laughing as they saw me repeat the word again and again as I look around the room to relief the spiciness. "Karma comes back to bite ya in that ass Sammy boy you should know that by now!" Oh why don't you try it then!

"Someone better play the meme "He needs some milk" right now! Cuz I sure as hell need it!" I shouted while tears run down my eyes.

Thankfully, the clerk gave me a glass of milk making me grab it and pour it down on my waiting mouth. After I drank all the milk, I sighed as I looked at the clerk. "Give me more." The clerk nodded but gave me a question. "Cow, goat or breast?" I was about to answer until Connor held my mouth tight.

"Feel better now?" Oh if only I can breathe fire again. "Plus you got both Yang's laughing their butts off so congrats on that, and also just give him whatever Milk is milk the way I see it." I rolled my eyes as I gave the clerk a small nod.

I stared at Connor with deadpan eyes and chuckled. I removed his arm from my mouth and laughed. "Well you heard the bird, get me some milk...and some chipotle too!" I added as the clerk gave me a thumbs up. "Okay, Con-dor, what should we do?" Both Yang's laughed while holding their stomachs.

"May I suggest some Reddit 50/50? You still have about five minutes." Mr. Bagbones suggested as a computer, a desk, a mouse, a keyboard...basically anything you need to do whatevers. Connor was about to protest until both of our world's Ruby decided to join in. "We're in!" I looked at them and gave them a question. "You know this?" Both of them shook their heads and replied at the same time. "It sounds fun!" I looked at Connor and shrugged.

'They're like twins. And that just makes them cuter.'

"I'd dunno weather to be scared or intrigued of what you had in mind Sam." I grinned as I typed in the challenge. "Well, better prep yourself, because some of this is messed up...like literally, it can go from surgically removing a...'toy' out of a woman's body, or gay people going at it. Something that I hope we won't see." Connor nodded furiously as he sat down. "Okay! Let's see...A video of people making disgusting cakes and eating them...or a compilation of HowToBasic...oh I hope to God its HowToBasic." Connor nodded as I saw him looking hopeful at HowToBasic.

I steeled myself with a sigh as I clicked the link. It loaded until we got to YouTube. The screen loaded making me hold my breathe, until. "HTB! NORA GET OVER HERE!" I shouted in happiness as HTB started smashing some plates, eggs, and chopping the table over and over with an axe. All the time I was laughing with Nora, while she got all giddy with the smashing.

After the video ended Nora was energetic as hell. As she keeps on placing her head on top of mine…something that I find adorable.

Connor took his turn as he clicked a link. And it was Children of Poseidon "My peeps c'mere!" He called out as we saw Jeff being shot in the hands with a paintball gun while screaming the F word at the top of his lungs all the while everyone was laughing. And I even saw Weiss failing to not laugh.

"Oh good ol paintball Manicure." I chuckled as I imagined someone getting pelted by paintguns. "Ah, no fappin for Jeff." Ouch, every single guy's nightmare. "Okay man, your turn."

I nodded with a chuckle as I scrolled down. "Let's see...Maxmoefoe eats HowToBasic's Krabby Patty...or puppies playing in the snow...puppies please." I muttered with a nervous smile as I clicked the link and it showed..."AW SHIT! OH MY GOD ITS SICK!" It had to be the Krabby Patty! And it started at the part where Max puked all over the place! "Oh I'm gonna...bluuurgh!" Jaune groaned as he took a bucket from out of nowhere. Both our Weiss just looked away and held their mouths and stomach. Connor meanwhile is green all over.

"Ok moving on...ugh man." Connor clicked a link as he slowly turned back to normal. But the link was a black screen. Nothing at all. "What the?" Connor questioned and then…"JESUS HAVE F'ING MERCY OH MY GOD!" Connor screamed out as he fell off his chair. "IT JUST HAD BE WITHERED BONNIE!" Connor screamed out as I hear both our Ruby's whimpering. Most likely by the jumpscare.

Meanwhile, with me.

Was. Stiff. Connor looked at me with a question mark on his head. He poked me and I fell on the floor like a piece of hard wood. "I. Hate. Jumpscares." My body shook as my eyes turned white. After a minute or so, I shakily got up and scrolled down. "Puppy plays with another puppy or...Boku no Pico best moments...FUCK IT!" I shouted out loud as the link led us to YouTube..."PUPPIES! HOW I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I grabbed my world's Ruby and began hugging her. "Wow, Sam unexpectedly has an incredibly soft side." Blake commented as she watched the scene.

"Yea he's a softie when it comes to cute things." Connor explained as he chuckled at the sight.

"I LOVE NATURE! SO MUCH! IT BURNS!" I laughed as I looked at the list of recommended videos. One of them, being good old Jacksepticeye. I wanted to laugh and roll on the floor. But for the sake of not hurting Ruby, I didn't.

"Yep, that's why people love him...wanna do another one? Last one?" Connor nodded as Mr. Bones tapped his arm signaling that time is almost up. "Okay let's see. Anime compilations of bloody death scenes or...RWBY memes...I swear to God if its 'Bonfire is lit' I would be so triggered." Connor nodded as he crossed his arms while I clicked the link...and the result was...death. Yay. "Oh geez, she's gonna get ripped in half." Yang muttered as the lion like monster ate the girl. "Oh don't run on the stairs kids." I said quickly as the girl fell with the umbrella impaling her neck." Jaune paled as he held the bucket closer. "Oh look, bloody milkshake." I commented as the rabbit like monsters blended a bunch of people.

"How can you not be phased by...y'know what? Never mind." Connor said as he looked at the Jaune's. "You ok there vomit boys?" I gave a silent chuckle as they both had a thumb up in response. I heard Connor click at a link and saw another good one. And it was good old Markiplier.

"I'm like a wild animal when I'm cornered. I'll punch ya strait in the gabba." And there is Connor imitating Mark. "Swear on me mum, swear on me mum everybody!" Everyone laughed as Connor is practically in synch with Mark.

Meanwhile, I rolled on the floor as I continue laughing. "Man, you really make a good actor or imitator. Anyways, Mr. Bones here says that its time...but first." I ran to the clerk and took my chipotle. "Give me a few minutes. In eating and to my trip to the bathroom later...wouldn't want to dump on my pants while we run from some sort of serial killer." I finished as I began eating my chipotle and ramen. Of course I have a lot of milk to help me with it.

 _3 minutes later_

"Tasty." The clerk nodded and gave me a vial. "I need to drink this?" The clerk nodded while I shrugged and drank the whole vial. I immediately felt...light, clean. "That prevents you from doing business in a few hours. It should be enough to finish level four of Little Nightmares." The skeletal host explained as the metal door appeared behind him. I smiled as I threw the vial away. "Cool." I said as I opened the door and went inside. "Come on Con-dor." Both Yang's laughed again while Connor shook his head.

 _Little Nightmares, level four_

I took a deep breathe as I walked towards the ladder. "Hey what do you think would happen if I didn't drink that vial that clerk gave me?" I asked Connor as we reached the ladder and began climbing.

"If I'm going to be honest, it would probably be so gross that I'd have to use a word in bot our Weiss's vocabulary to describe it." I chuckled as we continued climbing until we reached the top. Then a bright light pierced at our eyes. After being adjusted to the light we saw that we were outside and we both saw the Chain that we had to climb. Connor went first, he took a leap and then began climbing. While I was behind him. "They can't hear or see us at the moment...right?" Connor eyed the fat Guests as we continue climbing.

I looked at the guests and shrugged. "Well they're big and fat and we're tiny. So probably no...anyways if possible I want to catch a seagull and eat it at home. I mean can you see the size of those seagulls?!" I drooled while asking as I eyed the seagulls while climbing. Connor meanwhile chuckled as he shook his head.

We kept climbing up a chain until we reached the top. I saw Connor began to mock shoot at the Guests. Something that I approve of.

"Hey Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Where's Six?" Now that is a good question. But I also have a bit of a theory.

I looked at Connor and thought for a second and shrugged. "Don't know. But judging from the fact that we have done the stuff Six is supposed to do in the game. We're probably replacements for Six. I mean we ARE Six as of now. Even if level four is our end game. Speaking of which. What game do you think are the doors are? I mean those doors have to represent a game since metal door means the doors of the Maw, with the Maw means Little Nightmares." I stated as I stopped to look at a guest. The one with the mask. "Geez, that one with the mask is freaky. Imagine facing that guy's face." I stated with a shiver.

"Well, when you put it that way." We continued our small adventure as we navigated our way through the ducts and saw the entrance to the guest area. Connor looked at me as I gave a small nod, he made the motion to be quiet and climbed up the side and were on top of the entrance. We then moved through a hole and saw a set of lights we had to jump across. I went first while Connor followed as we jumped one by one and made it to the other side. we kept walking and saw that we had to go through an area where we'd get chased by a guest if we draw attention to ourselves.

 **"I'm Hating this already."** I gave a nervous chuckle as we entered the screen doors. "Geez, I know I eat a lot but hearing the guests eat? Too loud." I whispered as we walked to the the other screen door. "Don't worry, Mr. Fatty over there won't mind us. He's too busy eating." I pointed out to the guest eating just near us. Connor nodded as I walked towards the other side.

We kept on going quietly until we reached a dead end. When Connor saw the tower of plates, his eyes twitched. The both of us looked at each other and proceeded to climb getting one of the guests attention as we reached the top. The guest tried to reach out for us but due to them being so fat it was failing miserably.

I grinned nervously as I saw Connor sigh. "Check that. I'm REALLY hating this."

I gave a nervous chuckle as we jumped down to the floor. "I'm with you here. I mean in the game I got caught so many times in this part. I guess we have to keep on jumping like rabbits." I said as Connor sighed. "But what do you think would happen if they fall of the stools?" I asked with a grin. 'Oh how I wish I have Merciless with me right now.

"Well in all honesty I'd think they'd just draw to get their food since they can't really run due to them being so fat. I mean do they have anything here but meat?" I chuckled as I eyed some cheese. Yep, not even gonna take a sample. "Ok where to now Sammy?"

"Walk along and climb that chair over there." I pointed to a tiny chair. "After that, just follow my steps after we cross that side over there, where the crates are." I said pointing to the crates. "Also I was serious about jumping in this part like bunnies. At least we'll get some leg days." I grinned as I led the way to the chair.

"Don't skip out on leg day unless you wanna look like a chicken like Lance Stuart." I silently chuckled as we reached the table. The Guests were too busy eating that they didn't see us…yet. "Alright, ready when you are."

"Okay so there are six guests. One of them is in front of us now. I'll go first. Last thing we need is to bump into each other and get grabbed." I said as I ran and jumped once the first guest tried to grab me. "Can't catch me!" I taunted as I did a back flip after jumping. I jumped as I almost got caught by the fifth guest. "Wooh!" I cheered as I jumped one last time and jumped off the final guest's hand. I looked at Connor and gave him a thumbs up and a grin. "Try imagining them to be spiders that are trying to jump on you! The table is their web! Good luck Connor!" I grinned as Connor shot me a middle finger.

Connor kept running and jumped over a guests hand and leapt off the edge of the table where I was waiting on the crates. He grabbed the edge of the Crate with a grunts as I pulled him up as I patted him on the back. "Let's finish this thing aye?" I nodded in response as we started climbing up. As we got to the top we saw an area we can jump to and made a leap for it one at a time. I pointed to where we were heading next and judging from the discomfort in Connor's face. He doesn't like this or he knows what's next.

"This is just a whole other level of messed up." I looked at the guests and nodded. "Gotta go fast in this one dude. We have to run together else we face the ugly faced fatty over there." I pointed to the fat ugly lady eating a sausage. "Oh geez the way she eats that sausage." I turned green as I held my mouth.

Connor, in response, shudder at the thought as well, we hopped over the railing and sprinted towards the door as the guests at the table to our right caught our attention and tried to grab us. But since we already had gotten ground on them it wasn't difficult to get away. We kept running and saw a lap we had to grab since we had a sheer drop right ahead of us. Connor and I leapt at it and tuck and rolled as we landed on the floor below.

"Okay, that we got pass Miss Fatty over there. Let's go and try not to be ripped apart by a thousand guests next room." I said with a deadpan voice as we entered the room. "We run when I say run." I said to Connor as we kept on walking until one of the Guests spotted us and stumbled and fell and began crawling at us. "Run! This guy is like a running piggy!" I shouted as I grabbed Connor and went back to the room we were in. The guest tried to get in, but thanks to the anti-fat guest block it couldn't. "Ha! You too fat!"

I gave a silent laugh as the both of us went up and jumped over the Guest. As we ran, the Guest was chasing us rather quickly. Thankfully, there's a small hole in which we slid in.

I grinned as I flexed some muscles. "Like us!...hey Connor why do you think I don't get fat even if I eat a lot?" I asked him as we entered the other side of the room.

"Maybe because we're gamers, that or we're just awesome." I nodded like a sage as we walked through the other wall and found ourselves in a hallway and we then looked to our right and saw the elevator coming up. Chef boy incoming. "Run." I quickly followed Connor as we ran towards the bathroom. I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in the direction of a crate and we hid in it. The Chef appeared as it looked around for us. A minute later it walked out of the bathroom allowing us to come out of hiding since the coast is clear. I was about to make a pun but... "I hear a toilet joke outta you I'm gonna get both Yang's to punch you in the dick." I quickly shut up…but grinned mentally.

I pouted as I crossed my arms. "Dude...don't be a stinker..." I grinned as I laughed while holding my stomach. I swear both Yang's are laughing their asses off.

"Alright I'll admit that was a good one." I laughed silently towards Connor's sigh. "Okay where to next? There doesn't seem to be anywhere to go from here." Oh contraire.

I looked at the metal canister that fell off the shelf when the chef slammed the door and grinned. "Hey Connor, how will you react if somebody-" I grunted as I carried the container and threw it to the mirror. "Was watching you take a shit but you don't know? Oh and think if Shrek is behind this mirror." I added as Connor's jaw dropped and shivered afterwards. "Think of Shrek smiling while sitting on that cha-" Connor stopped me by hitting me hard on the head making me kiss the floor...I swear I heard everyone say eww.

"I swear you ran your mouth more times than you run your own brain Sam." I chuckled as Connor pulled me up. But that's why we became brothers. "Karma's a bitch mate."

I wiped my mouth before climbing with Connor in front of me. "Still...think about it. Think of the creepiest guy you know staring at you while you take a shit...don't fall down though." I quickly said with a nervous smile as Connor gave me a small glare. Connor grunted as he opened the vent and entered. With me following behind him. "Also, since we got our reward earlier. What do you think will be the reward AFTER we finish level four?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine mate." The both of us walked on the pipe for a while. We then hopped down and went towards the elevator. We turned to the right while I prepared myself. The both of us turned around and saw a stampede coming towards us. "RUN!" No need to say twice!

I ran with Connor by my side as the slide doors opened revealing a whole lot of guests. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING IN HERE ANYWAYS?! ARE THEY HAVING AN ORGY?!...NEVER MIND!" I shouted in fear as I jumped from a hand. "Go right!" I shouted as Connor and I ran to the right and jumped. "Time to parkour this bitch!" Connor began doing some parkour stuff as I followed his steps by doing some parkour dodging some obstacles and climbing the chair and table. Connor grabbed my hand before I slipped to something wet on the table. "To the lantern!" I ran first with speed as I jumped and grabbed hold of the lantern. "Grab my legs Connor!"

"CALL OF DUTY JUMP!" Connor shouted as he grabbed my legs. Our combined weight made the post lean forward and made the lantern swing forward allowing us to drop on the other side. We turned our attention behind us and we were very satisfied. "WOOP THAT ONE UP YA!" I stood straight and began taunting them by hitting my butt. "Can't get a piece of my sweet ass? Sorry! No can do!" I finished with the double middle fingers. "Man, Come on Connor, we're almost done." I said to Connor as I went to the room behind us.

We kept walking, all the while I looked around. This room…houses the most shocking event in the game. I stopped walking as I looked at the floor. "What's wrong Sam?"

I sighed as I led Connor to the window. "Well...this is the part where Six ate a Nome. It kinda freaks me out since in the game I had Six be friends and hug ALL the Nomes. Trust me it was very hard to find them." I said as we climbed the window. We entered a dark room but we can still see. "Come on, the ladder is just up ahead. Afterwards, we enter the elevator and done. I really wanna know what are the next rooms though." I said as we walked towards the ladder and began climbing.

Connor pushed the grate open as we entered the room. Connor did a motion to boost me while I nodded. As soon as Connor got me up, I hit the button, opening the door to reveal white light. We entered the elevator as we were teleported back to the gang.

 _Event room_

I rubbed my eyes as we teleported back to the room where the entire gang is waiting. "We're baaaack!" I shouted as I raised my fists. But suddenly, I felt a pain in my stomach. "Tactical Nuke Incomiiiiiiiing!" I quickly dashed to the restroom to unleash hell.

I quickly opened the door as I almost teared off the doorknob. Something that will lead to a nightmare. I sigh in complete bliss as I reached the toilet. "Whose the stinker now Sammy boi!?"

I grinned as I finished unleashing hell in just a few seconds. "Well wait till I shove you in this room! Its radioactive in here!" I took some toilet paper and did my business. I walked to the sink and washed my hands with soap and water and dried them afterwards. "...Oooh...I got an idea." I laughed silently as I took some clean and dry toilet papers and washed them up with water. I got one wet tissue bundle as I opened the door with my foot. "Eat! My! Shit!" I quickly threw the wet tissue towards Connor. He will be pissed but…meh.

But it was all for nothing since he stopped it with…something in mid air, making my jaw drop. "Sammy, do you know how many time's I've put up with your shit?" I chuckled as I got ready. Connor threw it back to me which I managed to dodge. "I said it before in Little Nightmares and I'll say it again. I don't plan on smelling like a sewer." It seems that I pushed a few buttons there. I chuckled as I approached Connor. "Well trust me when I saw all that goop all over your body. I knew you would stink...and what the hell. Why did that sound so wrong?...nevermind. Anyways Boney! Since we got our rewards earlier. What do we get?" The skeleton pointed to his right and it showed two flashdrives. "These flashdrives have an AI inside them. In other words you will have Six as an AI, she won't talk. She's more of a mascot than anything. Although I do suppose it will serve as a friend for Cortana, right Mr. Connor?"

"Well if SIX does become an AI at least she won't be left right?" Connor said aloud as Cortana appeared on his shoulder. "I'll hang onto it until the event if fully done. That way I'm checking out all the loot I gained from each game we play."

I grinned as I looked at some doors. "Hey Boner!" Both Yang's tried so HARD to not laugh as they each held onto each other's mouths. "Which one of these doors is Evolve?" The skeleton looked at me and shook his head. "I cannot and will not tell. It is a surprise after all."

"Next time, on Game Grumps." Connor muttered as he shook his head.

 **And finished! So as thanks for loyal readers…or those who attempted to read anyways…I can only give you my thanks for giving this fic a chance. Now the next chapter will take some time cuz of the planning and all that shiznicks. Expect the next one a few weeks later…or a few months later if things go a little hazy on either side.**

 **Thanks for reading! I promise that I'll make Volume 2 even better!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


End file.
